


Boys and Bears Don't Play Nice

by HanaHimus



Series: Talentswap stories [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Spoilers, Talentswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 56,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Togami Byakuya accepted the "Good Luck Scholarship" for Hope's Peak Academy he expected to go to school for three years and get out.<br/>What he wasn't expecting was being caught in a high school of mutual killings where the mastermind seems to be out to get him and he hates all the talented hacks stuck with him.</p><p>[NOTE: this story is only up for posterity, it's been long done, so please feel free to check out my newer works! I appreciate comments, but I would love them more on newer fics]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boys and Bears

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Thanks for checking out this story and as a warning there are heavy spoilers in this story as the tags suggest, including Celes's real name and the character Mukuro Isubaka. Also as you notice, I have some relationships tagged, those are the ones that appear heavily, there will be small hints or implications of others, but they can be ignored. If any of the relationships marked really irk you, this isn't the story for you, if you like them/don't care then go ahead and keep reading! Also this is a 'talentswap' so all characters have different talents than in canon! Either way thanks for checking out this story, and if you'd please leave I review I'd be grateful!

Hope’s Peak Academy, a school only for those so exceptional in a field can they be accepted. I don’t belong at a place like this.  
My name is Byakuya Togami. I don’t have any special “talents” or ”skills”; I don’t exceed in any field, I become bored with all the mundane activities too quickly. The only reason I’m standing outside the gates of such a prestigious school is luck. No matter how pathetic it sounds (very pathetic that is), it’s true.  
I was the “Lucky high-schooler” chosen from all the normal children in Japan to attend this school. I wanted to refuse, what use are half the talents anyway, especially something like luck? You have to fight to survive; you can’t expect it to be handed to you. I didn’t want to come here, but of course, with my “luck” my parents pushed me into accepting. They must think I’ll make some happy memories, gain some friends.  
They’re wrong. While I’m here I’ll simply do the work, and let all the “talented” students slowly realize they have nothing coming in life. Graduating a simple school shouldn’t dictate one's success, and, based on the recruited class, it’ll soon become obvious.  
Honestly, looking on multiple websites I couldn’t find one impressive talent in the lot. “Super High school level Heir”, supposedly the Naegi family decided to let their pet child of his leash to finally attend public school instead of watching workers slave over their horrible merchandise. There was also the “adorable twin duo” consisting of “Super High school level Hacker” and “Super High school level Detective” apparently the Hacker has caught the attention if the media and the detective solved a few cold cases, that, if you think about it anyone with access to the files and half a brain could figure out. I don’t remember all the others but I do remember “Super High school Level Fashion Girl”, “Super High school level Fortune Teller”, and a “Super High school level Gang Leader”.  
Really opening this school was a mistake, accepting the invitation was a mistake, and looking up my classmates was a mistake. But it’s too late to turn back now, it’s early, but I might as well get it over with.  
Just keep walking Togami; you already passed out once, no need to do it again.  
This school, coming to this school, it’s already been the biggest mistake of my life. One second I walk into the school, the next I become dizzy and faint only to awake in a stupid classroom with iron plates attached to the window. If this is some sort of stupid prank or government scheme, I’m dropping out of this school quickly. Until then, I might as well see if I can find anyone else, see if I’m alone or someone else is caught up in…whatever this is.  
Walking through the oddly colored halls, I finally make it to the entrance hall, only to be greeted by many…colorful faces. Short, tall, male, female, it didn’t matter who or what everyone here had something that would be sure to shun them from normal social circles.  
“You there!” one girl, her hair cropped at her chin yelled, “You’re late, who are you?”  
“Byakuya Togami, and really? I’m late, that’s what you’re worried about at t time like this?”  
“Well then, Togami-Kun, that’s rude! You’re among the nation’s elite, and even if you weren’t you should be kind to your classmates!” the girl yelled, pointing an accusing finger in my chest.  
“Hey, speaking of us being a class of elite, what’s your super special talent that got you in here.” Another girl asked, adjusting her hat with an annoyed sigh.  
“I supposedly have “Super high school level Good Luck” but I don’t belong among you hacks.” I begin, glaring at the girl, “Unlike you all, I realize the real way to success is through hard work, not some stupid school program.”  
“Then why are you here?” The girl with the hat replied her ponytails swishing as she walked towards him, “Shouldn’t you have just said no?”  
I looked away, why the hell did I have to let my parents convince me to say yes? “My parents pushed me to do it, thought it would be good for me.”  
The girl laughed, “Like what hoped that it’d make you less of a dick and get you a friend and maybe a girlfriend?”  
“I-“  
“Oh wait, did I say girlfriend, probably should’ve said boyfriend, huh?”  
“You little bitch-“ I grabbed her by her shirt, my face reddening in anger.  
“NO FIGHTING YOU TWO!” The first girl to address me yelled, “For now we should focus on introducing Togami-Kun to everyone, since he’s the only one in the dark.”  
“Hmph, fine.” The girl turned, making one of her ponytails hit me in the face “I’ll start, I’m Enoshima Junko, Super High School level Detective, remember that, okay?”  
The other, annoyingly loud, girl stepped forward, “My name is Yasuhiro Taeko, Super High School Level Hall Monitor! NIce to meet you Togami-Kun!”  
“Hey, my name is is Hagakure Yasuhiro, what a coincidence, right?” a man who looked far too old for high school laughed, “Oh yeah, I’m Super High school level Swimmer.”  
“I’m sorry, but I don’t think it was your turn to speak!” the Taeko girl exclaimed, “please, I believe that perhaps we should have the people closest to him introduce themselves first, you're halfway across the room.”  
“I guess that makes me next, huh?” a girl with a long ponytail exclaimed, “I’m Asahina Aoi, nice to meet yah!” she held her hand out, noticing I made no move to take it, she frowned, “Come on, take your hand out of your stupid hoodie pocket and shake my hand!”  
“No thanks.” I replied, stepping back, “Just tell me your “Super High School Level” so we can move on.”  
“Hmph, fine, I’m Super High School level Fortune Teller, and I see quite the future for you.~” she giggled  
“No thanks, I replied, looking around for the next closest, my eyes finally landing on a girl with a messy braid, “Hey, you.” I began, walking over to her, “Who are you?”  
The girl jumped, turning towards me, “I-I’m Fukawa Touko, a-and I’m super high school level Doujin Author...C-could I...”  
“Could you what?” I asked, already wanting to move on.  
“COULD I DRAW YOU AS A STAR IN ONE OF MY DOUJINS?” She spit out, loudly enough for everyone to hear.  
I sneered, backing away, “Why would I let you do that?”  
“W-well, I-I-”  
“Is this a forbidden romance brewing? Or did I smell something else?” a fat man asked, popping up out of what seemed to be nowhere.  
“Who’re you supposed to be?”  
“Yamada Hifumi, nice to meet you! I am the Super High school Level Writer, and I’ve been looking for a forbidden romance to write about for my fans.”  
The Asahina girl laughed, walking over to Yamada or whatever his name is, “Oh, it’s not with Fukawa-Chan that his future lies it’s with-”  
“I’d rather not have you try and tell me my future relationship status.” I snapped, pushing past the two, towards the two muscular figures in the corner, “So, who are you two?”  
“I’m Oogami Sakura, Super High school level Gang Leader. Please do not let the title make you think less of me, my men and I are more disciplined than most.” the woman of the two replied, at least, she must be the woman, since on the websites it said the gang leader was a girl.  
“Good to know,: I replied, “not that it’s saying much about a gang...So, what about you?” I asked, turning to the man with the...interesting hair.  
“Oowada Mondo, Super High School Wrestler.” The man replied, short and to the point, finally.  
“Alright,” I turned, noticing a small girl, “So who are you?”  
“Chihiro, Chihiro Fujisaki, Super High School level Soldier.” she replied, :Nice to meet you.”  
“Soldier seems like a strange profession for a little girl.” I replied, raising an eyebrow at her statement.  
“I’M A BOY!!” Chihiro exclaimed, “I’LL KILL YOU!!!”  
“Woah, woah, Oogami didn’t get angry when you thought she was a man, lay off Togami.” Mondo stepped in front of me along with Oogami.  
“Not to mention, you are wearing a skirt.” Oogami added, pointing at Chihiro’s bottoms.  
“So? Can’t a boy wear a skirt? There’s no law against it.” Chihiro huffed, crossing his arms, “And if you think differently we can fight. Right here, right now.”  
A girl with short black hair grabbed my arm, pulling me away from the three, never have I been happier to be grabbed by a stranger, “Let’s continue, I’m Isubaka Mukuro, Super High School Level Hacker.”  
“Yo!” another girl jumped in front of us, “I’m Maizono Sayaka, nice to meet you!” she gave a toothy smile as another boy with a stupid goatee walked over.  
“Yoooooooooo! Kuwata Leon in the hous-”  
“KUWATA-KUN!” Taeko yelled, “LET MAIZONO-SAN FINISH HER INTRODUCTION.”  
“No, it’s ok!” Mazino laughed, “My talent isn’t super interesting, just Super High School Level Baseball Player, and the rude guy, Leon is Super High School Level Idol!”  
A man with close cropped black hair walked up to me, wearing a suit then, “Nice to meet you! You can just call me Ishimaru, no need for first names right? Either way I’m Super High school Level Gambler! I’m sure we’ll get along!”  
Looking around I didn’t seem to notice anyone else, “So? That’s it then? I suppose we should focus in what happened to trap us here-”  
“Um, hey, excuse me,” I heard a small voice at my side and felt a tug at my hoodie sleeve, “I’m here. I’m Naegi Makoto, Super High School Level-”  
“Heir, right?” I cut in, “Don’t expect me to like you, your family’s corporation is as corrupt as it gets.”  
The boy, Naegi, let go of my sleeve, taking a few steps back, “Uh, right. Sorry about that...I-I didn’t realize my family was so hated.”  
“Well, the masses like your family, yes. But any person with a quarter of a brain would know better than to trust anyone from your family.” I snapped, making him back up even more.  
“But-” Naegi started, cutting off when a voice came pouring through the speakers and the tv displayed a silhouetted figure.  
“Mic Check. Mic Check. Is this thing on?” the voice called out, “Eh...this is your headmaster speaking, please report to the gymnasium for a formal introduction to the school.”  
As soon as the voice was done speaking, the screens once again went dark and the room fell into silence. No one seemed to want to speak or make a move towards the gymnasium, we all stood, looking at eachother for false reassurances.  
“W-well, I suppose we should get going!” Yasuhiro let a small laugh fall out of her mouth before regaining posture, “Let’s hurry to the gymnasium!” With those words she took off down the hall, likely trying to get there first. I suppose that could be expected of “SHSL Hall Monitor”, if that could really be considered a talent.  
“I Agree with Yasuhiro-Kun! We should hurry and not be late!” Ishimaru exclaimed, walking out of the entrance hall.  
“Yasuhiro? But-” The Hagakure guy began, only to be cut off by that Maizono, or whoever she was.  
“That’s your name? Well obviously he’s referring to Yasuhiro-San by her last name instead of her first name!” She laughed, patting Hagakure on the back.  
He froze, turning to look at the girl with the most horrified look I’d ever seen, “H-how did you know what I was going to ask?!”  
“I can read minds!” She giggled, slapping on him on his back, “Just kidding, I happen to have good intuitions. Too bad I can’t also see the future like Asahina-San!”  
“Yeah, that’s true!” Asahina laughed, “You’d put me out of a job...but y’know...speaking of fortunes...” she looked right at me a grin on her face.  
“Why are you looking at me like that?” I asked, taking a few steps away from her.  
She wiggled her eyebrows, a grin on her face, “Welllll, y’know, I saw someone else’s fortune and you’re involved...”  
“Ummmm, A-Asahina-San...maybe you should tell Togami-Kun later...” Naegi’s voice rang out, or not rang out, more like struggled out.  
Asahina pouted, putting her hands on her hips, “Oh come on Naegi, y’know y-” She was cut off by the Oogami girl’s hand on her shoulder.  
“Perhaps it’s best if we leave your fortune to time.” She spoke loudly and clearly, paving no room for argument.  
“Fiiiine.” Asahina sighed, looking to the hallway, “Well, I’m going to go to the gym, so anyone wants to come along, feel free.” and with that she was off down the hallway, her ponytail bouncing.  
At her words Hagakure, Oogami, Oowada, and Chihiro ended up following. The Enoshima girl and Isubaka girl gave each other an almost knowing look, linked arms, and walked down the hallway. Soon after that Maizono saw them walking away and grabbing Kuwata’s and Fukawa’s hands running ahead and calling for Yamada to follow, leaving me with Naegi.  
“So,” I turned to the other boy, “what was the fortune that idiot was talking about anyway?”  
His face became red, and he looked around, for an excuse or an escape most likely, before finally answering, “Uh, well that doesn’t matter. I mean, she said that her predictions were only right fifty to sixty percent right. Her fortune was probably part of the other forty percent... haha, yeah...”  
“Sure...” I turned away, it was an idiotic and horrible excuse but he seemed to stupid to come up with better, I’d just ask that Asahina at a later time. “Well, I don’t know about you, but I’m going to the gymnasium.”  
I started walking away, only to hear Naegi stumble behind me calling out, “Ah, Togami-Kun, wait for me! Please!” I ignored him and kept walking, he kept up following me. Calling out every once in awhile with a “Slow down!” or “Are we going the right way?” How annoying, why couldn’t he just go away.  
Finally I made it to the gymnasium, not pausing a moment, I opened the doors and walked inside, the Naegi boy still following me like a lost puppy. Everyone stood there, gathered in small groups and pairs, whispering about what could be happening when there was a noise from the stage.  
We all turned, expecting to see someone, a person, an adult. There was someone, but they definitely weren’t a person, they were in fact, a stuffed bear. “Stand, bow, welcome you bastards!” it yelled, “Welcome to Hope’s Peak Academy!”  
“Thank you for the welcome Mr.Bear!” Yasuhiro called, “But I must ask, why didn’t I see any other students on there way here except this small group?”  
The bear laughed, “Well, first of all I am Monobear, your headmaster! And second, that’s because you're the only ones here!”  
“What do you mean ‘only ones here’?” Isubaka asked, glaring at the bear from behind Enoshima.  
Enoshima nodded, stepping forward, “Yeah, and what was with that thing on the door? Y’know the thing locking us in, before latey-Mc-lately pants showed up we all tried to move it and it didn’t work!”  
“Upupu, one step ahead are we? Well, it’s simple, you're here for life.” The bear laughed as around the room we all froze are frantic whispers. Here for life? What was this bear talking about? This was a high school, you’d be there three years and then you’d move on in life.  
“W-what do you mean ‘for life’?” the Fukawa girl yelled, hugging herself, “How am I supposed to release my manga?”  
“Now, now, don’t be angry! You all chose this life~” Monobear laughed looking at our face, “but if you hate it that much...”  
The Mondo boy frowned, obviously angry, “What the hell is that supposed to mean? How do we get out of here? Answer me!”  
The bear covered it’s mouth, laughing, “Simple, to graduate, you have to kill someone.”

 

Kirigiri sat, looking over at everyone’s reactions. Isubaka, Enoshima, Chihiro, Yasuhiro, and Fukawa were obviously trying to hide their fear and anger. Asahina and Hagakure jumped behind Oogami and Oowada, as if trying to disappear behind the stronger two. Ishimaru, Leon, and Yamada looked went pale, it seemed their mouths and any comments they had had dried up. Maizono looked at a camera, her scared look real, unless you looked close, then oh how obvious it was fake. Togami, that stupid little prick, was fuming, how she loved to see him a trapped dog. Then there was Naegi.  
Naegi, her precious Naegi, his face full of fear. Oh how she longed to touch that face, have him to herself. She almost wanted to reveal herself right now, get rid of the annoying people and take Naegi, make him feel safe, make him want to stay with her. But no, she’d have to wait, but not too long, oh no. Not long at all.  
With a smile she spoke into the microphone, her voice becoming Monobear’s as she went, “Now, to begin, there are some school rules, here are your electronic student I.D. cards, please make sure that your real name is shown...”


	2. Respect and Regrets

At his words the bear distributed small cards that seemed simple enough to turn on. I quickly turned it on and saw my name pop up on the screen.

“Now,” Monobear said with a laugh, “Please take a look at the school rules.”

 

After quickly looking at the rules, we all looked at eachother, questions clear in most of our faces.

“Now, if you bastards will excuse me, just remember the rules!” Monobear laughed.

“Hey, wait you idiot!” Enoshima yelled, walking towards the bear, “What happens if we don’t kill each other and ignore your little killing game?”

Monobear turned back to her, “Simple! You just keep living a communal life within these walls; no leaving, no graduation, no freedom!” and with that the bear was gone.

“Well,” Enoshima turned around, and instead of a frown that I expected, there was a wide smile, “this, this will be fun~”

“The hell is wrong with you?” Oowada asked, his fists clenching, “You think this is some kind of fucking game? You think playing with peoples’ lives are funny?”

Enoshima seemed to think for a minute, tapping her finger on her leg, “Well, yeah! I do, it’ll be a great way to show how great a detective I am if it isn’t already obvious!”

“You solved cases anyone who had the time and resources could’ve solved.” I mumbled, just because I knew the truth didn’t mean I wanted to get in between a wrestler and detective.

“What the hell did you just say?!” Enoshima yelled, turning towards me, “You’d have no hope of solving half the cases I have! Don’t act like you’re so-”

Isubaka put a hand on Enoshima’s shoulder silencing her, “Junko, it’s not worth it,” she said quietly, trying to soothe her sister. “Come on, just walk away, come on over here.” she guided her sister over to a corner, keeping her from probably pouncing at my neck.

Oowada walked over to me, slapping my back, “Hey, good job showing her, better to not let her act all high and mighty.”

My back stinging, the words poured out of my mouth before I could stop them, “Don’t thank me you neanderthal, I don’t like you anymore than her.”

“What the fuck did you just say to me, you little shit?” Oowada yelled, grabbing me by shirt, no use hiding it now I suppose, it was going to be learned eventually.

“Simple,” I began, “I find you all idiots to think your so called talents will help you succeed at anything in life. It’s pathetic having a talent and going to some big school doesn’t decide your future, only hard work does. If you all don’t realize that you’re all bigger idiots than I thought.”

“Really?” Oowada said, a smile on his face, “Maybe my fist can help you change your mind!” At those words his fist came flying towards my face, I closed my eyes, bracing for the hit.

It never came.

Before it had a chance that Naegi grabbed Oowada’s hand, “Um, excuse me but with what’s happening maybe we shouldn’t fight?”

“Oh, so you don’t want me to hit him, is that it?” Oowada asked, “If it was someone else would you still defend them?”

“Well, yeah, why wouldn’t I?” he began, “Shouldn’t we all at least try to get along if we’re going to be stuck here?” He looked at the bigger Oowada, obviously sweating as Oowada put me back down.

Cracking his knuckles Oowada became red with anger, “So, you think I should play nice with someone who doesn’t want to himself? How about, you play nice with my fist?” Before anyone could react Oowada punched Naegi, causing the smaller boy to fall, obviously unconscious. Maizono quickly ran over, kneeling by him, almost as to make sure he was alive. I don’t blame her really, he does look quite...fragile compared to some of the others here.

“Oowada-Kun!” Yasuhiro yelled, “No violence, especially not against someone trying to keep the peace!” She sighed when she realized Oowada had completely ignored her, “Either way I believe we need to make another rule not listed.”

“Huh?” Maizono turned towards Yasuhiro and away from Naegi, “What do you mean?”

“Well, we don’t want any murders to occur, correct? I think perhaps we should use the nighttime to stay in our rooms, perhaps reflect on the day.” she began, “That way no one can murder others in the dead of night.”

“W-why would we even consider killing each other?” The Fukawa girl snapped, finally talking, “Are you planning to kill one of us?”

Yasuhiro became even paler than she was, if that’s possible, “No, of course not! I just thought the rule would keep us safer incase someone does indeed try something!”

“Well, I think Yasuhiro-Chan’s rule is great!” Asahina exclaimed, “I vote we use it.”

“Wonderful!” Yasuhiro exclaimed, “Any objections to the use of the rule?” No one spoke up, “Good! So there’s are new rule, no leaving your room after 10 P.M. or before 7 A.M.”

I sighed, “Alright, but now, what do we do about him?” I asked, pointing a foot at Naegi.

“Well,” Maizono started, “Since it’s your fault he was knocked out, I think you should take him to his room and fill him in when he wakes up while the rest of us have a look around!”

“What? How is him getting involved my fault?” I snapped, “I didn’t ask him to be an idiot and say anything!”

“If you hadn’t been rude to Oowada-Kun he wouldn’t have felt the need to get involved now would he?” She laughed, “Please, just take him to his room and when he wakes up tell him what’s going on!”

“Also!” Yasuhiro cut in, “we’ll be meeting in the Cafeteria we saw at about 8, yes, 8 is good, to discuss what we find!”  
“Who said you get to decide?” Oowada asked, sneering at the girl.

“Well someone had to do it!” she replied, crossing her arms.

“I believe Yasuhiro-Kun has a great meeting spot planned and a great time, let’s listen to her!” Ishimaru yelled, walking up to the two figures glaring at each other, “It’s accessible and the time gives us awhile to discuss!”

Not wanting to hear anymore, I grabbed one of Naegi’s arms and flung it over my shoulders. As quickly as I could dragging dead weight I headed towards the door, wanting nothing more than to get away from everyone.

As I walked away I heard Yasuhiro call, “Remember Togami-Kun 8 o-clock in the cafeteria!”

 

Walking quickly I made it to the dorm area of the building and was quickly able to find Naegi’s room. I tried the door luckily unlocked, I quickly entered the room and dropped Naegi on his bed. Looking at him I realized I wasn’t put in charge of looking for anything or investigating the area, and Naegi seemed like he’d be out for a while. 

Deciding I’d rather not sit here watching Naegi sleep, I headed out, deciding to look at my own room before 8. Walking to the door with my nameplate I went to open it only for it to stick and squeak loudly the entire way.

“The hell is wrong with this door...” I mumbled as I struggled to close it behind me. 

“Upupu! That’s simple, you just got a really bad door!” Monobear yelled from behind me, I jumped, turning around, how long had he been there? “How ironic SHSL Good Luck get’s the bad door, sounds like Bad Luck to me.”

I turned away, frowning, “I can’t believe I actually agree with a bear on something.”

Monobear laughed, “Oh, would you look at that, someone who got into such a school acting like it’s bad luck, come on now, smile!”

“Being in this school obviously isn’t something anyone would consider lucky, and the sooner this stupid game ends the better.” I snapped, “Now how about you do me a favor and get the hell out of my room.”

“Upupu, someone is grouchy today, isn’t he? Don’t worry, you’ll get used to the communal lifestyle, that or become a victim or killer! I’m really beary curious to see which one you end up being!” he laughed out, getting even further on my nerves, “You seem like you have killer potential, but everyone already hates you so I think victim may be a more likely outcome for you! Oh yes, the first victim probably! Good job blowing your chance of survival.”

I clenched my teeth, “Get. Out. I am done with your idiotic antics. You really think I’d be stupid enough to give anyone the chance to touch me? If you do I think you’re the biggest idiot of them all.”

“Upupu, okay I’ll leave, but don’t say I didn’t warn you!~” he yelled before finally disappearing.

As soon as he was gone I allowed myself to slide down my door. “Stupid.” I covered my face as I said the word, over and over, “Stupid, they’re all stupid.” I refuse to let the tears that threatened to spill from doing so, I wasn’t going to be weak, I would make it out of here, leave the rest behind, I’d do it and nothing could stop that. They’re all stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

 

I finally pulled myself together enough to walk out of my room, looking at the clock on the wall, it was seven thirty, better go check and see if Naegi ever woke up. Walking the short distance to his room, I knocked, nothing.

“Oi, are you in there?” I called, he couldn’t have left, could he have? “I’m coming in.” I called when there was still no reply.  
Slowly, I opened to door, not knowing what to expect. But there he was, still seemingly out cold on his bed, not wanting to stick around the dorms any longer, I shook his shoulder.

“Oi! Wake up, I have to talk to you.” when he didn’t respond I made him sit, holding him by his shoulders, “Oi, get up.”  
Finally his eyes began opening and he blinked a few times, looking at me, “Togami-Kun? Where am I?” he mumbled, trying to fall over on top of me.

Holding him at arms length I replied, “Your room, after you were stupid enough to play hero, I had to bring you here. Now get up, I have some things to explain to you.”

Standing up (and sadly leaning on me) he yawned, “What do you need to tell me?”

“After your little stunt those of us who were still awake decided that’d be best if we all stay in our rooms after 10 P.M. in order to keep nighttime murder chances as low as possible. Also, the rest went to explore the school, we’re all meeting at 8 and with how you are, I say we might want to head there now so I don’t look like an idiot being late because of you.” I began walking, Naegi using me as support the entire way.

We arrived at about 7:45 but better early than late I suppose. I frowned, knowing my luck everyone else would be late and I’d still look like an idiot, getting here ahead of time.

“Hey, Togami-Kun?” Naegi yawned again, rubbing his eyes with one hand, “Do you think we could maybe sit down instead of just standing here?”

I’d forgotten about him, “I don’t care, go ahead and sit if you want, I don’t have control over you.”

He frowned, “Okay, also...” he began, sitting down at a table, “Thanks for telling me about this Togami-Kun...”

“It’s not like I wanted to,” I began, leaning against the wall, “Maizono said I should since I ‘caused you to get knocked out’, pathetic reason really.” Looking at him he still seemed to have a sleepy smile, “What? Happy a pretty girl was worried about you?” I asked.

“No, not really, I’m just glad you didn’t seem to fight it until they gave up and made someone else do it.” He gave a nervous laugh, still smiling at me.

His eyes seemed brighter when he was smiling, unlike the dullness they had when I first met him, how the hell can someone change so much in a short amount of time. From what my older siblings and mother say the only time someone can change rapidly is when they’re in love or think they’re falling in love. That couldn’t be the reason behind his change, maybe he’d been tired when he got here and after sleeping so deeply he felt more rested. That had to be it, right? Nothing like love, that’d be ridiculous.

“Ah! Togami-Kun, Naegi-Kun! Nice to see you so early on!” Yasuhiro exclaimed, walking into the cafeteria and knocking me out of my thoughts. “Well, Naegi-Kun I hope you’re feeling better, and Togami-Kun, great job making sure he not only knew of the meeting but was also make sure he was at it!”

“Yeah,” I began, “well I’m sure if I hadn’t someone would accuse me of not telling him.”

Yasuhiro laughed for some reason when she looked at me, was there something wrong with my face, “Well as long as you did nothing against the rules I’m okay with it.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’re blushing!” she replied with a giggle, “I’m sure that means something happened when it was just you two-”

“Ah! Yasuhiro-Kun, Togami-Kun, and Naegi-Kun, all on time! What a great sight!” Ishimaru exclaimed walking into the room, cutting off whatever Yasuhiro was saying. “Never hurts to be punctual is what I say!” 

“Of course not!” Yasuhiro agreed, “Better to be early or on time than late!” she laughed, a small blush creeping on her face, had something happened there while supposedly something happened between Naegi and I? “So now, why is everyone else late I wonder!” She gave a nervous laugh, “Did they find something and decide to not show?”

“Hm, I doubt it Yasuhiro-Kun! Let’s just wait!” Ishimaru exclaimed, clapping a hand on Yasuhiro’s shoulder.

 

A few moments later the rest of the class finally trickled in, in groups of 3 or 4, most likely the groups they investigated with.

“So! I suppose we should go over what we learned!” Yasuhiro exclaimed, “I’ll begin, I went alone and I was able to discover we all have personal rooms and bathrooms so we have no need to leave in the night!”

“We kind of knew most of that.” Mukuro mumbled, “By the way Junko, Chihiro-Kun, and I really didn’t find much interesting.”

“That’s okay!” Asahina exclaimed, “Sakura-Chan, Hagakure, Mondo, and I found that there are a couple classrooms open!”

“And the metal plates on there seem stuck.” Oogami added, “Also the plate in the Entrance Hall is impossible to remove.”

“Well!” Ishimaru exclaimed, “I was able to discover that we will have fresh food everyday! At least according to Monobear!”

“Monobear told you that?” Junko asked, sneering at Ishimaru, “I don’t believe it.”

“Well, it’s true! I opened the fridge and he told me!” he exclaimed, “Maizono-San and Kuwata-Kun were walking by when it happened!”

“Yeah, we were!” Maizono laughed, “He just popped out of nowhere and told us!”

“Oh yeah, me and Maizono weren’t able to find much, only that we can’t go up the stairs, they’re block off!” Kuwata added.

“So, Yamada, Fukawa, what’d you find?” Oowada asked, turning to the two. 

“W-well nothing really...” Fukawa trailed off, “We didn’t really look.”

“But that’s alright!” Yamada added, “I was too busy watching for a forbidden romance to model my novel after!”  
“Wait!” Fukawa exclaimed, “I-I remember, I heard a loud squeak and a groan.”

I frowned, my door, it had to have been my door, “It was probably my room door, it’s bad and rusty. So you all better get used to the sound.” By the look on everyones faces, this wasn’t helping me make up for the rant I had earlier, definitely no helping it now.

“Well, I guess that’s it,” Yasuhiro sighed, looking at her watch, “We still have about an hour and half  
until nighttime, I suppose we should all try to relax before then!”

“I’m going to head off to bed early,” I turned, heading for the door, “Don’t bother me unless you have to.”

“Good Riddance,” I’m sure I heard at least three voices say in unison as soon as I left. Maybe I’d take the chance and murder someone, they were all obviously asking for it.

 

Shortly after Togami left, everyone else began to disperse, yawning, she left the cafeteria, man had it been a long day. At least she was getting a chance to really test her sleuthing skills, no matter what the assholes say. She continued walking only to hear a noise from one of the classrooms.

Walking backwards, she peeked into the room, only to see Ishimaru and Yasuhiro seemingly deep in conversation. Yasuhiro seemed to be stuttering badly and her face was as red as a fire engine. Ishimaru on the other hand seemed perfectly fine and completely oblivious to the other’s discomfort. Whatever they were talking about wasn’t serious, so they couldn’t be planning murder or anything.

“Oi! You two!” She yelled, “If you’re gonna be sitting there so engulfed in conversation while Yasuhiro bumbles over her own words like a buffoon, maybe you should-”

Before she could finish and see their reactions she was pulled away and heard her sister’s stern voice. “Junko, don’t do that, leave them alone.”

She turned around and pouted at her twin, “But Mukurooooooooooo, it’s so much fuuuuun.”

Sighing, Mukuro grabbed her sister, “No, you’ll leave them alone.” with that her sister began pulling her away, ignoring complaints and refusing to stop, dragging Junko away from whatever was happening between Yasuhiro and Ishimaru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for chapter 2! Also, even though Togami said he's going to sleep he'll probably spend some time with someone, if you want, give your opinion of who he should spend some time with before nighttime begins!


	3. Friendship and Fate

I opened my eyes, having trouble sleeping I looked at the clock. 8:45, it hadn’t been even an half hour and I already knew I wouldn’t be able to sleep...  
“God damn it,” I groaned, standing up, “I guess I might as well see the extent of the damage I did.” I quickly left the room, looking down the hall for anyone else. “Hello?” no answer, guess I was alon-  
“Um, h-hello...” I heard from behind me, turning around I saw the Fukawa girl, “I-I thought you were going to sleep early.”  
Leaning against my door I sighed, “I was planning on it. Can’t sleep though.” I looked back over at her, “What are you doing lurking near my door anyway?”  
She bit her lip, her eyes skittering, “Well no one wanted to spend time with me and...I was headed to my room when you came out so I was wondering...could we possibly talk?”  
“As long as you don’t ask me to be a character in your doujins.” I replied.  
“I-I promise!” she exclaimed, “I won’t bother you about that again.” She looked me in the eyes, a small smile growing on her face. I had to admit, she didn’t look bad when she allowed herself to smile, she might even attract some boys if she loosed the glasses and let down her hair.  
“You know,” I began, unable to stop myself, “If you were to change a few things about your appearance, like different glasses and a better hairstyle, you’d probably be able to break quite a few hearts.” What was I saying? Why was I being nice to her? Was I really that tired?  
She looked at me, it was hard to tell through her glasses, but I’m fairly sure her eyes were bright, “You, you really think so?”  
I looked away, my face red from embarrassment, I’d never complemented anyone like that, why had I done it then? “Well, yeah, I suppose.”  
“I-Thank you!” She said, turning back to her I swore I saw a blush.   
I scoffed, “Don’t think I’d be interested in you. I’m saying you’d interest most of my simple minded peers.” I glanced back at her, her frown was back in place. “And don’t act so sad about it. I have no time for anyone let alone a girl who hides behind thick glasses and messy braids.”  
“O-oh, I’m sorry, but you just seem like the kind of manga hero all girls dream of...” she mumbled out, especially the last part, probably trying to keep me from hearing it.  
“No girl with any amount of common sense would waste their time with a boy who becomes bored with everything within a few days. No girl wants a boy who can’t even get his parents to look him in the eye without flinching or looking disappointed. If they do, they need serious mental help.” I snapped, better to push everyone away, better to keep crushes from developing.  
“You don’t understand...” she began, twiddling her fingers, a blush creeping across her face, “That’s exactly what a girl wants! A boy who’s off from the world, wants nothing to do with it. That’s where fantasy comes into play, they want to pull that boy closer to reality, be the one who makes a difference. They want a happy ending, that’s why...why my doujin isn’t selling enough.”  
I looked at her, and eyebrow raised, “You don’t have the perfect hero so no one wants to buy your stories?”  
“No! That’s not it, it’s just..My stories never have the happy ending they want.” she bit her lip, looking up at me as if to ask if she could continue, taking my silence as a continue she did just that, “They’re always tragic, my fans are bored they want a happy ending. I thought, if I based a character off the dream of all girls I would have a chance to make it a happy ending but...”  
“That’s enough,” I sighed, “I get it, you want to use me in your story because you want to make your fans happy. It’s obvious that even if you started what you're doing for yourself, it isn’t like that anymore and it’s all for the fans.”  
“I, well, y-yes I guess that’s what I was saying...” she mumbled, looking up at me with a frown.  
“Don’t look at me like it’s my fault you can’t do anything for yourself, that’s your own fault, if you want to write a happy story do it, if you want a tragic story write it like that. Either way don’t act like the poor victim who’s bullied by her fans.” I sighed when that stupid grin of hers was back, “And stop looking at me like that.”  
Before she could reply Yasuhiro came barreling down the hall, “You two!” she exclaimed as she looked at her watch, “It’s about 9:20, please finish any business and head towards your rooms! I will do a final patrol shortly after 10 to make sure rules are followed and then retire myself!” At those words she walked right past us, leaving an awkward silence in her wake.

In the end I talked to the Fukawa girl some more until 9:50, at that time I finally went back to my room and collapsed on my bed. Maybe tomorrow I’d see how bad the damage was to other students. I let my eyes drift close, thinking of how it seemed there were two idiots who have yet to reject me completely.

At 7 an announcement had poured out the speakers, it was now daytime. It was also time to see how bad the damage was. I stood up quickly and ran a hand through my hair, trying to get the already unruly mess a bit neater.  
A few moments later I heard knocking, if it was that Fukawa girl still not getting the hint, I swore I’d make her get it. Opening the door ready to snap I saw that instead of Fukawa at my door it was Naegi.  
“What do you want?” I asked, the saved venom still in my voice.  
“Oh, well, Yasuhiro-San thought it would be best if we all meet up every morning at 7 in the cafeteria, she wanted me to come get you.” He replied, obviously discomforted by the sting of my words.  
I sighed, walking out of the room and closing the door with a bit of a fight, “Let me guess, I don’t get a choice?”  
Naegi gave me a half-hearted smile, “Well, the way she said it seemed to make it look that way.”  
“Alright, I guess we should go then,” not waiting for his reply I set off down the hall towards the cafeteria, into the first real day of dreary death and doom.

Walking into the cafeteria was like walking into a party only for it to turn into a funeral. All the laughing and talking that had been going on completely ceased and they stared.  
“So Yasuhiro,” I began, turning to the girl who made me come here in the first place, “Why do you suggest we should all meet up in the morning suddenly?”  
“Well! So we can all spend breakfast bonding and we can tell if something...happens when someone doesn’t show up.” she replied, starting off cheerfully only to fall into a gloom. “Either way, I think it’s for the best, I also took the liberty of cooking you all breakfast, so please everyone sit down and I’ll get it.   
Sitting down at the table with people who hated me seemed like a bad idea. Waiting for some hall monitors attempt at cooking was a worse idea. The worst idea I had at the time though was actually trying the food. It was horrible and others seemed to be fighting to say it was god instead of hurt her feelings. Already hated enough, I had no choice but to tough it out and fake a smile as I filled my stomach with garbage.

After finishing a horrible breakfast and walking out of the cafeteria, hoping to be left alone. Deciding one of the classrooms would be the best bet for being alone I quickly turned into one. Sitting down on a desk, I was happy for the moment of silence, but of course, no one can let me have that.  
Soon after I sat down, Naegi walked in, looking for someone or something. Noticing me, he smiled, “Oh, hi Togami-Kun, I was looking for you!”  
“Really?” I asked, “Why would you look for the person everyone obviously hates and obviously hates them just as much?”  
“Well, I was hoping we could talk for awhile, but if you don’t want to...” he trailed off, looking everywhere but at me.  
I sighed, I guess one or two friends couldn’t hurt, especially since the two who didn’t hate me were so thick skulled, “I guess we could talk for a while.”  
With a smile he sat in the seat next to the desk i was currently sitting on, “So, I was wondering,” He began, the smile fading as he talked, “Why is it that you hate my family? Besides the products that is!”  
I frowned, was that really what he wanted to ask me? “Well, from what I've heard there’s quite a few conspiracies involving your family and the government. They’re always clogging up media. Despite having two children they basically kept one-I mean you- away from anyone your age until now. The list goes on, really.”   
“So, you don’t like that my family kept me cooped up?” he asked, looking at me as if I was an alien, “And you didn’t even know me?”  
“Well,” I began, looking away from him, “If I were you I wouldn’t want to be kept away from everything, I wouldn’t want to go to public school, but there are private schools. Plus, I wouldn’t find it fair that my siblings could go do whatever they wanted alone and I’d have to have an escort wherever I went. Pretty simple stuff.”  
“Oh,” I glanced at Naegi, his head now down, “I guess that’s a good reason then, I kind of hate it too, but, it’s for the best...”  
“Do you really feel that way? You don’t like being cooped up but your mommy and daddy just want to keep you safe?” I snapped, “It’s pathetic, they aren’t helping you, they’re hurting you. If you don’t realize that you’re an idiot.”  
Naegi looked up at me and gave me a weak smile, “I know, but, there’s nothing I can do. No matter how much I want to venture alone and how much I beeged my mom and dad they’d say no. It was really hard to get them to let me come here. I kind of wished they’d have said no now, but...”  
“But what?” I asked looking at the smaller boy, “You don’t actually like it here, do you? If you do you’re the biggest-”  
“‘Idiot you’ve ever seen’? That’s what you were going to say right?” He bit his lip, “You know Togami-Kun you seem to call a lot of people names like idiot and stupid, but I can’t help but feel like you’re just trying to protect or hide something. Like my parents with me.”  
I scoffed, “Why would I ever waste my time hiding or protecting something? I have nothing to hide and never will. Don’t act like you know me.”  
“Well, if I can’t act like I know you, I guess I just have to get to know you, huh?” he replied with a small laugh, “Even though it seems like it may be kind of hard, I’m sure I can do it.”  
“I doubt it,” I turned away, my face reddening, why was he trying so hard to be nice? I’d never gotten close to anyone, no reason to, anyone who wanted to be close to me just wanted bragging rights. ‘First friend of closed off freak’, ‘The teacher who was able to get Togami to care’, ‘Parents able to fix their “broken” son.’ That’s all people wanted, they didn’t actually care. I turned back to look at him, he just wanted some sort of bragging right, didn’t he? That’s what they all wanted, that’s the feeling I always got, then, why don’t I feel it when I’m talking to him?

We talked for a bit more before he told me he promised to eat lunch with Maizono, Kuwata, and Isubaka, leaving me alone again in the classroom. I yawn and began to relax, finally able to just be alone and in quiet, but of course, once again, my peace was ruined.  
Not by someone like Fukawa or Naegi, someone who likes me, oh no, it was probably one of the people who hated me the most, Enoshima.  
About a half hour after Naegi left she came waltzing in, sitting on the desk right next to me. She looked over at me and, noticing how annoyed I was, grinned. “So Togami~” She began with a laugh, “I saw you and your boyfriend were having a little chat in here earlier. Are you really okay with him eating lunch with two pretty girls? I mean I’m sure Maizono and Kuwata are a thing, but Mukuro I know for a fact is single and I’m sure she’d love to date Naegi~”  
“He’s not my boyfriend!” I snapped in reply, my face reddening once again, this time in anger, “I don’t know where you got the idea we were dating, but we aren’t. We aren’t really even friends, so why should I care what happens between him and Isubaka. If anyone should be worried it’s you, it’s your twin sister who may get her heart broken if they do date and something goes wrong.”  
“Oh no, no, no~” Junko laughed, waggling a finger in my face, “Mukuro is a strong girl. A stupid boy like Naegi couldn’t get to her! If anything, Naegi will get his heart broken. Good thing you’re here to comfort him after the fact, right?~” She laughed, almost sensing my discomfort, “I wonder, how will you comfort him? Maybe give him a hug?”  
“Shut up.”  
“Oh! Or a kiss!”  
“I said shut up.”  
“I know, maybe you’ll-”  
“Junko,” we both turned, in the doorway was Isubaka, “Leave Togami-Kun alone, he obviously said he and Naegi aren’t dating, so drop it.”  
“But Mukuroooooo,” Enoshima whined, a pout on her face, “You know what Asahina said.”  
“I do, but she could’ve been wrong, now come on, let’s leave him alone.” Isubaka replied a frown forming on her face.  
“But-” Enoshima began to protest only for her sister to walk over and cover her mouth before she could finish.  
“No, come on, let’s go.” WIth those words Enoshima let out a sigh, following her sister towards the door of the classroom.  
Turning her to see me she grinned, “One more thing Togami, I hope there is a murder soon. Just so I can see who has better sleuthing skills. SInce you think what I do is so easy.” She turned back to her sister, waving a hand behind her, “Tata~”  
At that word I was left alone in the classroom. Left with my thoughts. What had the Asahina girl said? Why the hell had Enoshima been bothering me about Naegi? Why did she find me stating a simple fact of life as a challenge? And most importantly, would there be a murder? There didn’t seem to be a reason for anyone to do it, so, would that bear come up with a reason for us?

Heading back to my room at 9:30 I layed on my bed, no way was I sleeping that night, but better not break that rule. Not unless I was planning on killing someone. Killing someone, and being able to escape, Fukawa and Naegi seemed to blindly trust me enough to follow me into the depths of hell, but they’d be obvious, wouldn’t it? Maybe I’d just get rid of Enoshima, then again everyone could tell how much we hated each other. Isubaka on the other hand, her and I, we didn’t interact really, no one would have a reason to expect me if I were to kill her, would they? Maybe, if I kill someone it’ll be Isubaka, she seemed easy enough to kill and easy enough to frame murder on someone else. Maybe that brat Chihiro, or I could find a way to make it look like it was Enoshima. I finally fell asleep, thoughts of murder and framing on my mind.

Naegi walked towards his room, it was almost ten and he didn’t want to make Yasuhiro angry be staying out late, better to keep the peace. Walking down the hall he thought everyone would be in their room, getting ready for the night ahead of them, but he say Maizono if front of Kuwata’s room. Hiding at the corner he decided to watch, why would she be there at this time of night.  
He watched as she looked around and then knocked, soon after Kuwata answered. Naegi watched as they talked and Kuwata became more and more uncomfortable while Maizono seemed to become a completely different person.  
“Yo.” He heard a whisper behind him, he turned ready to scream, only to have Enoshima’s hand clamp down on his mouth, “Shhhh dude, I want to see what’s going on too.” Naegi nodded in understanding and she removed her hand from his mouth, peeking back over the corner along with Enoshima.  
What he saw when he turned back was definitely not a sight he was expecting. Kuwata was letting Maizono into his room, with a smile even Naegi had to admit was idiotic. Was there something going on there?  
“Oh ho!” Junko laughed quietly, “Looks like I was right, Maizono and Kuwata really do have something going on!”  
“Really?” Naegi turned his head up to look at the girl, “When do you guess?”  
“A while back, didn’t really say anything until today,” Junko laughed, “To Togami of all people.”  
“Togami-Kun?” Naegi asked, “Why did you tell him that, why not Isubaka-San?”  
“Had to let your boyfriend know his only competition for your hand was with Mukuro~” she laughed, walking away, “Anyway, see yah later!~”  
With those words the blonde left the blushing boy, to either trick him and give him assurance, he didn’t know. Covering his face with his hands, Naegi let himself slide down the wall a smile on his face.   
“Someone actually likes me.” he whispered, giggling at the thought, “Someone actually likes me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we get a motive and also Togami will have a bit more freetime! SO if you have a preference, do say!


	4. Motive and Murder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, here's the next chapter, just to let you know if you read this: I'm writing a series of drabbles, one for each student. The first one focuses on Togami and it has to do with the motive in this chapter, so if you want more background information, you might want to check that out!

Walking into the cafeteria once again a silence fell through the room. I looked up at the clock, 7:15, I was late. Of course, next time, I would wake up early and be here as soon as the doors unlocked.  
“G-Good morning Togami-Kun!” Naegi finally exclaimed, breaking the awkward silence, “How are you today?”  
Deciding I’d rather not loose having someone not obviously wanting to wring my neck when speaking to me, I answered, “Tired, and annoyed. These meetings seem useless, how does meeting in the morning change the fact that someone, say, was murdered in the dead of night?”  
Yasuhiro stood straighter than she already had been, “Are you suggesting my excellent plan isn’t helpful? Even if it can’t completely prevent...that, it can still tell us who’s missing if someone is!”  
“So? This is still pointless, we’d stumble upon the body anyway,” I replied, refusing to look her in the eye. “I say we don’t even try to play nice, one of us is going to eventually snap.”  
Yasuhiro opened her mouth about to reply, obviously fuming, only for the tv screens to display Monobear’s image and sound began to pour out.  
“Eh, hello you bastards, please make your way to the gymnasium I am about to release the first motive.” With those words the picture blinked out. We all looked at each other, not wanting to make their way to the gymnasium, all wanting something to keep them from thinking the worse.  
“Motive, what’s that supposed to mean?” Hagakure asked, looking around, hoping for reassurance.  
“I-I doubt it’s anything important...” Asahina began, obviously nervous, “B-But maybe we should go find what it is anyway. It could be interesting, right...? Right?”  
I Scoffed, “Don’t act like it could be anything innocent, we’re stuck here, forced to kill each other, it’s not going to be pleasant.”  
Enoshima sighed, “As much as I hate to admit it, I think Togami is right. But we probably should find out what the motive is either way.”  
“Well,” I began standing up, “I don’t know about all of you but I’m going to go and get this over with.” I turned from the group, walking towards the door, might as well hurry. I decided to glance back, thinking it wouldn’t hurt only to see the Fukawa girl, Enoshima, Isubaka, and Naegi trailing me. I suppose Enoshima might be going because she thought it a good idea and Isubaka could be following her, but that was no explanation for as to why Naegi and Fukawa were following.  
Having people like you seemed like it could be very much annoyingly stressful. Good thing the cafeteria was in sight and I could easily move away from the people trailing me. I pushed through the door, heading towards the stage, hoping Monobear wasn’t just trying to trap me with these people.  
There he was, Monobear standing on the stage, laughing, “Well it seems a few of you bastards listened, I guess we should wait a bit longer, if they don’t show up I’ll have to drag them all here!”

Those of us there waited in silence, soon the others finally began trickling in, some in groups some on their own, either way it didn’t matter. Soon they were all here and Monobear cleared his throat.  
“Now that you’re all here, it’s time to announce the first motive-”  
“What do you mean ‘motive’?” Asahina asked, her voice shaky as she hid behind Hagakure, as if using his idiotic hair to shield her. “I-It’s nothing super bad, is it?”  
“Well that’s a stupid question!” Monobear laughed, “The motive is a splendid thing!” Noticing Asahina becoming relaxed and seemingly satisfied, he continued, “For me at least! It’s a wonderful way to get the mutual killings to begin!”  
“So it’s supposed to push over the edge?” Isubaka asked, glaring at the bear, “It’s supposed to act as a catalyst, set off the reaction.”  
“Last I checked you were a hacker, not a scientist or historian!” Monobear laughed, “But you’re right, that’s exactly what it’s supposed to do! What a smart girl!”  
Isubaka took a step closer to the stage, standing in front of the bear, “What if we decide to ignore your idiotic ‘motive’ that you have so much pride in?”  
Monobear covered his mouth as he laughed, “Now why would you do that? I’m sure my motive is the perfect one, at least one of you will act!”  
“How about we decide that?” Junko replied before the bear or her sister could continue talking, “Show us the stupid motive so we can figure out if it’s actually something that will push us to that or if it’s useless.”  
“Well that’s what I’ve been wanting to do, but you brats keep interrupting me!” Monobear yelled, “Now be quiet so I can tell you, you bastards!” The bear cleared his throat (if that was even possible) and continued, “Now, I have these slips of paper!” He laughed pulling out small folded papers. All of them held our name and under that a phrase that chilled me; ‘Romantic Prospects’.  
“Wha-What the hell?” I was able to stutter out, “How are showing us those papers going to do anything?”  
Monobear turned to face me and laughed, “Oh, it’s simple, if a murder doesn’t happen by the end of the week I’ll reveal these to not only everyone in the school, but the entity of Japan!”  
“That’d be a stupid reason to kill someone!” Chihiro yelled from across the gym, “Plus how do we know you’re not just making it up and those are just blank papers!”  
The bear laughed, “You want to see them then you bastards? See just how much I know?” At those words he threw the papers at us, letting us all grab the papers and unfold them to see what laid inside. Upon opening the paper, I expected to see nothing that could phase me, I had locked myself away from others for so long it couldn’t possibly hold anything vital. Upon reading it I realized just how wrong I was.  
‘Togami Byakuya was and still is in love with his old Homeroom teacher.’ I froze, how did he know? I looked at the paper, there was more, with a gulp, I continued reading. ‘Too bad all she wanted was the right to brag about ‘fixing’ poor Togami. Even worse for him, Naegi looks so much like this teacher he can’t help but want to let his guard down.’ I stopped, still a few lines to go, I made myself promise not to scream or run, I took a deep breath, now or never. ‘Or was it push him away? No matter, either way Naegi’s breaking his perfect defense and making Togami care.’ I felt like I was frozen, like I couldn’t move. I couldn't let these people know how this was effecting me, I had to make them know nothing could phase, that I wasn’t a target.  
I forced myself to raise my head, to look at the expressions on others faces. To let them know they wouldn’t see weakness but I would find theirs. Yasuhiro, Fukawa, Ishimaru, Isubaka, and Maizono were all pale and definitely unsettled. Naegi, Asahina, Chihiro, Yamada, and Kuwata all seemed slightly unsettled, though not enough to push them to do anything brash. On the other hand there was Enoshima, Oogami, Oowada, and Hagakure seemed completely unfazed by the papers they held. Those people, acting so calm, could they really not be phased or were they just like me, hiding it?  
“Well then,” Monobear laughed, swiping the papers from all of our hands, “I’ll leave you all to decide, will you kill or will romance be in the air?”  
I stood straighter, turning to face the bear, “Don’t act as if something this small could make anyone with half a brain actually do something. Even if it seems to have phased some of us, I really doubt any of us are dumb enough to act.” I glanced back at my classmates, judging by the looks on their faces I’d said the right thing. I turned back to Monobear, “So you might as well run off with your little papers and leave us be.”  
“Look at you!” Monobear laughed, “Trying to play hero for your classmates, too bad you said you hated them! Unless of course you had a change of heart, which I doubt someone like you would have. It’s probably all an act so they don’t hate you, right?”  
“Shut up,” I hissed out, “Don’t act as if anyone here loves you, you trapped us here, I’m sure on a popularity poll I’d be ahead of you.”  
“Upupu, someone seems to be feeling sassy today, huh~” the bear laughed, “Talking to your beloved headmaster like that.”  
“Y’know he’s right, I’d rather be forced to talk to Togami than you, at least I can mess with him a bit.” Junko laughed, winking at me, “Plus I can mess around with his relationships.”  
I knew I began blushing by the giggle that ripped through the room, stupid Junko, saying something so idiotic. How did she expect to have any control over my relationships? It’s not like I’d shown any interest in anyone really. Unless she for some reason thought I actually wanted something to do with Naegi.

“I don’t know what you're saying but you have no control over those things-” I began only to be cut off by Monobear jumping on my head.  
“Eh, I’m bored now, I think I’ll leave you bastards to it!” He laughed, using my head as a pedestal.  
“Get off me,” I hissed, “If you’re going to leave do it now and get off me.” As soon as I uttered those words the weight on my head was gone. “What’s wrong with that bear?” I mumbled, rubbing where he had stood moments before. For a stuffed bear he sure was heavy.  
“I don’t know,” Enoshima shrugged, “probably being controlled by some kind of nutjob. Who knows, maybe you're related to them.”  
“I think it may just be a really lonely person who was driven to insanity by the loneliness!” Maizono exclaimed, upon us all looking at her like she herself had gone insane she bit her lip. “O-or maybe it’s just a nutjob. Never count out the nutjob theory until the very end right?” She gave a nervous laugh before we all turned our attention to the real situation on hand.  
“So, Togami, did you really mean the stuff about us not being stupid?” Asahina asked, “Do you really think we can all hold out and not murder anyone?”  
“Well, I really doubt any of us are stupid enough to fall for the bait. For all we know that bear will just go back on it in a week and not say a word.” I turned to face the people behind me, “I’m sure that bear is a huge liar and we can endure for a week.” By the looks on their faces they believed me, which was good, too bad I couldn't believe myself.

I spent most of the morning alone, avoiding everyone and everything. It was only around lunch time, when Naegi found me a begged me to go eat lunch with him. Deciding it wouldn’t hurt I idiotically followed him only to discover Isubaka, Maizono, and Kuwata would be joining us. It was fairly uneventful a lot of everyone but Isubaka and I laughing and joking. A few time Naegi would make a mess of his face, and since he seemed to forget about it, I would wipe his face off, resulting in quite a bit of awkward silence and, for some reason, a blushing Naegi. After parting ways with the group I remembered I wanted to ask Asahina what exactly she said about me and when off to find her.  
Walking down the hall I spotted the girl, seemingly saying goodbye to that Hagakure character, a small blush on her face.  
“Hey, what was that about?” I asked walking up behind her after Hagakure disappeared around the corner.  
She practically jumped out of her skin after I asked that and she turned to face me, “Don’t do that! You almost gave me a heartattack!” She glared and finally realized I didn’t plan to give her an answer until I had one myself, “Also it really doesn’t matter what was happening, that’s none of your business!”  
“No need to get so defensive, acting like that makes it seem even more suspicious.” I replied, “All you had to say was ‘Oh nothing big!’ and I would’ve left it alone.”  
“Oh, sure you would’ve!” Asahina exclaimed, fuming, “You know you’re really annoying! If you want something, you better say it before I decide to leave your shallow ass standing here alone!”  
I sighed, I’d seen her being difficult coming at least, “I was told you said something about me when I wasn’t present and you were going to tell me in the entrance hall until Naegi interrupted, so, what were you going to say?”  
“What I said about you, well, I don’t remember....” she began trailing off, “Oh wait! I remember, it didn’t have to do with you exactly, it had to do with whoever walked into the entrance hall last, which was you!”  
“Anything else about it I should know? Or maybe you should tell me what exactly you said?” I asked, about ready to give up and try again later.  
Asahina clapped her hands together, “Alright, so I had a vision and if I remember correctly, it was about, in the end, you and Naegi. I think it was foretelling that by the end of this you’d be close. Like-”  
“Ah! Togami-Kun, Asahina-San! Nice to see you!” Yasuhiro suddenly called, cutting me off from the answer I had been so close to having.  
“Oh Yasuhiro, what’s up!” Asahina called to the other girl.  
Yasuhiro looked uncomfortable, her eyes skittering around, “W-well, I was going to suggest a plan on how to deal with the motive, but you seem busy...” she trailed off, looking about ready to make a mad dash for the nearby classroom or the dorm. “I’ll let you and Togami-Kun finish what you were speaking of...”  
“Don’t be like that!” Asahina exclaimed, slapping a hand onto Yasuhiro’s shoulder, “Togami and I are all ears for your plan. No need to be shy!” This woman, first she delays telling me what she said and then gets sidetracked by a supposed plan. “Right Togami?” She asked, turning to gauge my reaction.  
“I suppose,” I sighed, “who know it might even be somewhat helpful.” I turned my gaze to Yasuhiro, “So tell us what your idea is.”  
She stood straighter, “W-Well, incase Monobear does end up saying, which he probably won’t, I think we should all tell what are papers said ahead of time, at least to one person, so it’s not as bad!” Her gaze jumped from Asahina to myself and back, waiting for approval or dismissal.  
Asahina’s eyes lit up, as if Yasuhiro had just discovered the cure for world hunger, “That’s a great idea Yasuhiro-Chan! All three of us could share. I mean, you seemed pretty spooked, I kind of was, and well I bet Togami was just hiding his freakout!” How the hell could she tell that? “What do you think Togami?” She asked, looking at me, “D’you think we should do it?”  
“I-I suppose,” I began, rubbing the back of my head, “i-it couldn’t hurt...” Judging by how much the girls were giggling and the heat I felt, I was blushing horribly.  
“I’ll start!” Asahina exclaimed, “To make it easier for you two...So mine said that I kind of have a girl crush on Sakura-Chan and maybe a small crush on Hagakure...” She gave a laugh, rubbing the back of her head, “Buuuut, I guess it’s no big deal in the end...It felt nice getting that out, so, who’s next?”  
“Well, I volunteer to go next!” Yasuhiro exclaimed, “Mine...it said I have a...love for vampires and anyone who happens to remind me of vampires....Due to that I may have developed a liking for Ishimaru-Kun....But saying it really does take a good amount of stress off of me! Thank you for listening, but now, Togami-Kun, what did yours say?”  
I Froze, of course, how could I forget I was also supposed to tell, “W-Well...” I sighed, “I was infatuated with my last Homeroom teacher...and she happens to look alot like...” I trailed off, not wanting to finish the thought, didn’t want to say it outloud, if I did, I’d have to admit it.  
“Like...?” Asahina asked, urging me to continue, deciding I was going to need prompting she continued, “Isubaka-Chan? Enoshima-Chan?”  
“Perhaps Fukawa-San?” Yasuhiro interjected, “Or even Maizono-San?”  
“No...like...” I looked away from them, I couldn’t look them in the eye and say it, “Naegi.” They both stared at me, I should’ve known it’d be a bad idea to tell them. “And that, supposedly, it may possibly cause me to pull him too close or push him away an unnecessary amount...”  
Asahina laughed, and attempted to whisper something to Yasuhiro, too bad I heard it, “Seems like he’s pulling him closer to me.”  
I frowned at the girl, “I heard that, and I’m not pulling him closer.” They both just laughed at me, “I’m serious, I’m not pulling him close, nor pushing him away.”  
“Suuure,” Asahina laughed, “we believe you, right Yasuhiro-Chan?”  
Yasuhiro giggled from behind her hand, “I have to agree, you obviously have no interest in Naegi despite the fact you willingly ate lunch with people you supposedly hate because he asked you to!”  
“I had nothing better to do,” I replied, turning away from them when I felt heat begin rising to my face once again.  
“Yep, not like you were avoiding everyone all day, right~?” Asahina called, “Don’t worry, we believe you, totally!”

I spent most of the day arguing with the two, trying to get them to understand that I had zero interest in Naegi. They of course refused to believe me, it became tiring enough i finally gave up and went to bed about an hour early. Laying there in my bed I began to doze, only to realize at about 9:30 I had never gotten a straight answer from Asahina.  
Rolling over and burying my face in my pillow, I groaned, how could I have been so stupid? Deciding it wouldn’t be worth getting up and trying to hunt down Asahina before night time I made it a goal to catch her tomorrow and ask her. Nothing would or could stop me from doing so, not even if a murder somehow takes place.

Kirigiri sat, watching the monitors. Oh how she was ready to see how Maizono was planning on acting tonight. Who she would kill and who she would frame. She hoped it would be Isubaka and Togami, didn’t matter which for each part as long as it was them.  
She perked up as she saw Maizono exit her room at 9:55, almost night time, smart time to act she supposed. She followed Maizono’s figure as she walked quiet behind the corner near Kuwata’s and Togami’s room. Good. At 9:58 Isubaka came into the picture, in front of Togami’s door she stood. She went to knock, only to delay, that was her mistake.  
Maizono jumped out of the shadows, putting a hand over Isubaka’s mouth, silencing her. She watched as Isubaka struggled against Maizono’s grip, trying to reach Togami’s door. Too bad Maizono already had the knife out, with one fluid movement, Isubaka stopped struggling.  
Isubaka’s lifeless body was dragged to slump against Togami’s door, making it look as if Togami had opened the door, quickly swiped the knife and shut it. Maizono put the knife next to Isubaka’s body as if it had been tossed from within the room. Really, Kirigiri thought, she’d made the right choice on a helper. Maizono was efficient and she thought ahead, she watch Maizono remove her jacket and go towards the laundry room, just a little longer and Naegi would be all hers.


	5. Investigations and Interogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, and the longest one yet! Sorry it took longer than the other chapters to get out, I was working on requests from my tumblr giveaway! Anyway here's the chapter focusing on investigation, next chapter will focus in the school trial!

I laid in bed and looked at the clock, 6:45, not even 7. I sighed, I hadn’t fallen asleep until around midnight and here I was, up before the end of night time. Might as well be ready for the cafeteria door to open though. I stood up and quickly ran through my new morning ritual and looked at the clock, 7, why wasn’t the announcement going off?  
“Well, well,” I heard from behind me, “An early riser are we?” I turned to face Monobear, why was he here and not doing the announcement?  
“Don’t you have students to be waking up bear?” I snapped, moving towards the door, “You know, instead of bothering me?”  
Monobear laughed as he suddenly appeared on front of my door, blocking me in, “Well, I decided I’d wake everyone up one at a time today, for a nice change! Especially since there's a surprise waiting for you outside this door!” I froze, what kind of surprise could he mean?  
I took a deep breath, “Move out of my way then. I want to see this little ‘surprise’ as you call it.”  
“Upupu, I have others to wake up, so go ahead, you’ll want to be the first to see, I’m sure!” and at those words the bear disappeared.  
Left with those words and a moments hesitation, I finally opened to door, it stuck more, I wasn’t able to open it completely and had to squeeze out of a crack. I turned to see what could be weighing down my door so much only to see the body of Ikusaba Mukuro against it. I opened my mouth, wanting to ask if it was some sort of sick prank, but the only noise that came out was a scream.

It wasn’t long before Enoshima came out of her room and saw me, standing over her sister’s lifeless body. She looked at me first before her eyes fell on her sister, it seemed like an eternity before she raised her head.  
“What the fuck did you do?” She hissed, glaring at me as tears welled in her eyes, “WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?”  
“I didn’t do anything,” I replied, “if I had I wouldn’t have...screamed like I did when I discovered her against my door like...this.” I looked at Junko, she didn’t seem to buy the excuse, not until she looked me in the eyes, I guess she saw some confusion there, and it made her pause. I guess she might not be as bad with the detective things as I thought.  
Soon, the rest of the students came out of their rooms, all with worried looks. They all came to a halt when they saw scene waiting for them. We all stood shell-shocked around Ikusaba’s dead body. We stood in silence still when an announcement went off saying we’d have a short investigation time before the school trial.  
Finally Asahina’s shaky voice rang out, “S-school trial? Investigation? Does he mean we have to investigate the body to find the criminal?”  
“Probably and I wouldn’t be surprised if the school trial is when we all get to pick the culprit,” Junko replied, regaining her posture after having a few moments to come to terms with the dead girl’s body. “So am I right Monobear?” She called, trying to get the stuffed devil’s attention, “Come on, answer me!”  
Monobear appeared once again, “Upupupu, I’m surprised you bastards are so smart!”  
“So she was right.” I stated more than asked, “If that’s the case I suppose we should start looking for who did this.”  
“Really? Because I thought you look beary suspicious, the body does look like it fell after an attack from near your door, and the knife looks like it was dropped from there too!” Monobear laughed, “But that’s for you all to decide, now I’ll leave you all to play and figure out who the murder is!” With that the bear was gone and I turned to face everyone else. All of their faces were full of accusation, well, all but Naegi, Fukawa, and, surprisingly, Enoshima who had minutes before seemed dead set on me being the culprit.  
“I don’t think Togami should be allowed near the crime scene...” Asahina finally said, breaking the silence, “He might try to mess with it.”  
“We don’t know for sure he’s the murderer you idiotic girl,” Fukawa hissed, “and you have no right to decide that.”  
Oogami stepped forward, “I believe Asahina has a point, if he is indeed the murderer he may dispose of evidence.”  
Enoshima sighed, “If you guys are worried about someone messing with the crime scene let’s have guards, Togami was supposed to see who was the better sleuther, me or him.” She looked at the group gathered, “Like...How about Oogami and Oowada guard it since they seem really trustworthy and can kepp each other from messing around.”  
Everyone looked at one another, finally Oogami and Oowada stepped towards the body.  
“Guess we could do that...” Oowada mumbled, “Guess it’d be more fair that way...” He looked at Oogami who nodded in approval of the plan, “Yeah, we can do that.”

While Oogami and Oowada stood nearby I was finally able to kneel near the body and get a look. I looked at the ‘Monobear File’ That damn satanic bear brought us once again. Death was around 10 at night, cause of death was a deep cut to the throat. I looked at the blood splattered down her neck, was there any hint of who killed her? I let my eyes gaze over the entire body only to notice blood splatters in the middle of the hall. There was no humanly way possible that blood would spatter that much and judging by the amount of blood on the knife the wound surprisingly didn’t give away as much blood as would be thought.  
I stood up, might as well go look for any other clues and get some more information from classmates I suppose. I glanced at the body and couldn’t help but feel Ikusaba would have being able to try and fight of her attacker before her death.

 

I walked down the hall, only to notice Yasuhiro standing rigidly as if that was the only way to stay standing.  
“Oi, Yasuhiro, where were you last night at 10 pm?” I asked walking over to her, better to skip the pleasantries.  
“Excuse me?” She asked, her arms crossed, “Why would you ask me that, you don’t think I had anything to do with the murder do you?” Of course a diligent student like her would look at the Monobear File. I sighed.  
“No I just need to know if you were in a soundproof area.” I looked at her, “I thought you said you did a 10 pm round before heading to your own room.”  
“Well, yes, I was almost done with my round, in front of my room at 10. I was about to go in, and, oh god, I could have stopped the murder couldn’t I?” She held her head, “B-but I didn’t hear anything so how could I have, right?”  
“Didn’t hear anything?” I let a grin come to my face, “That’s good news. Really good news.”  
Yasuhiro looked confused, “How is that good news? If I had heard something I could have stopped it!”  
I laughed, turning away from her, “Don’t worry, the pieces should click any minute now.” With those words I walked away from her, towards a part of the school I hadn’t been to, only to discover what seemed to be a garbage room.  
I walked over to the grate that seemed to block off a furnace and noticed a peculiar thing. On the floor was water, glass, dead fish, and a bit of a white jacket that seemed to have been burning while the furnace was running. Looked like whoever killed Ikusaba tried to get rid of the evidence only to make a bigger mess. The question was, who the hell brought the fish?

 

Walking out of the trash room I noticed Hagakure wandering,looking like a lost puppy. As soon as he noticed me he stopped moving. “H-Hey, Togami-Chi...Have you happened to see my fish?” He asked, keeping a good distance between them.  
“You mean the one I just saw dead in the garbage room?” I asked, pointing at the door behind me as his face fell.  
“Oh no, oh no, no, no!” He yelled, running past me, “I CAN’T BELIEVE I FORGOT THEM IN CAFETERIA AND NOW THEY’RE DEAD!” I sighed, if he left them in the cafeteria of all place he should’ve known that would happen. Or maybe not that, but something similar. I turned away from the yelling Hagakure and walked down the hall, continuing my search for the killer.

 

Walking along trying to figure out what to do next I saw Enoshima leaning against the wall near the cafeteria. Figuring I had nothing to lose I decided I would at least figure out why she went from automatic accusation to looking as if she had no doubt I didn’t commit the murder within minutes.  
“Oi, you!” I called, grabbing her attention, “I need to ask you something.”  
She laughed, “What you want help? Need a hint? I’ll give you one if you give me one.” She noticed that by the look on my face that wasn’t it, “Well, what is it?”  
I sighed, now or never, “Why is it you so quickly went from thinking me the culprit to suddenly becoming so sure I wasn’t?”  
“I never-”  
“The look on your face was obvious, now answer my question.” I cut in, she gave a resigned sigh and looked away before answering.  
“No matter how much I hate to admit it...” She glanced at me before averting her gaze again, “You’re too smart to kill someone right in front of your room. That’s all.” She ceased leaning against the wall and smirked, “Now I have more to look at,” She began walking away only to turn back, “Oh, and a hint? Go check out the knife set in the kitchen. It was a full set when we got here, now not so much.”  
Had she given me a free ‘hint’? I frowned I wasn’t going to let her say I’d hadn’t rightfully won if I discovered the truth. “Oi!” I called to her retreating figure, “Go look at the bloodstains in the hall, no way they’d be everywhere they are if she died in front of my door.” She gave me a wave before she continued walking and I sighed, to the kitchen then.

 

Walking into the kitchen I noticed Naegi sitting at a table, concentrating on something in front of him. I walked over and looked over his shoulder, it was a note to Ikusaba and was, for some reason, signed be “me”.  
“That looks nothing like my handwriting,” I remarked, it was too nice, I’d never written with such precise strokes.  
Naegi jumped, turning around to face me, “O-Oh Togami-Kun...I was just...I found this near the crime scene, it looked like it had been dropped and I thought I’d look at it...” he trailed off, “I-I’m just glad it doesn’t look like your handwriting...actually, maybe we should get a sample of yours and compare?”  
I sighed, “Do you have anything for me to write with?” I asked, judging by the look on his face it was a ‘no’. “How about you go get me something to show you and while you do that I’ll look in the kitchen for any clues.”  
“O-okay!” he smiled, “I’ll be back quickly!” He stood and ran for the door, surprisingly obedient for an heir to such a large empire.

 

I walked into the kitchen only to be greeted by Asahina’s slouched figure. Walking over I could tell she was too focused on...whatever to notice me. I glanced at the knife rack, one of the knifes was indeed missing. I thought about going over and checking the size first but decided it better to try and get something out of Asahina.  
“Oi!” I called, knocking her out of the trancelike state she was in. “Could I ask what you did after we finished talking last night?”  
She glared at me, almost trying to decide if she should tell me or not before finally resigning to finally talking, “Well, after we told our secrets I came to the cafeteria and saw these fish on the table. I didn’t know what to do and then Maizono-Chan and Kuwata came in. Maizono said she had to go into the kitchen for some water and Kuwata offered to look around for the owner of the fish and...Then it was almost night time so I headed for my room...why?”  
“All for the investigation...say the knife set over there,” I continued, pointing to it, “Did you notice one is missing, and if you did any idea when it did?”  
“Well...” she sighed, I know it was there before Maizono-Chan came in...and I didn’t go in again until a few minutes before I left for a glass of water...” she noticed the look I was giving her, “Don’t look at me like I’m the killer! Sa--Oogami-Chan came in around the same time for a quick glass of protein tea before bed! If you don’t believe me ask her instead!”  
I held up my hands, “Alright I will, just let me finish a few other things first.” I walked away from the angry girl to inspect the knife set, the hole was just the right size for the crime scene, at least likely. Good thing I’d get another view of it when I got around to speaking to Oogami.

I walked back into the cafeteria only to see Naegi waiting for me. I almost smiled, I was sure I was going to solve this murder.  
“Ah, Togami-Kun!” His face lightened, probably thinking the almost smile was for him, he held out paper and a pen, “I-I was able to get this from Yamada-Kun!” I took the paper from him and sat at the nearby table. I wrote out a small note of meaningless things in my best handwriting possible before handing it off to Naegi. He looked at my paper before pulling out the other note and seemed to compare them, “Ah, they’re nothing alike...”  
“I told you.” I replied with a smirk as I stood, “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have more to investigate.”

I walked closer to the crime scene only to run into Kuwata, perfect timing I thought to myself. “Kuwata, I have somethings to discuss with you.”  
He froze, looking uncomfortable, probably thought I was the murderer too, “Yeah? W-Well what the fuck do you want?”  
“Asahina told me you took Hagakure’s fish bowl. Did you ever return it to him?” I asked, looking for any hint of hesitation from him.  
“Well, I couldn’t figure out it was Hagakure and Maizono offered to try so I gave it to her.” He replied, not a wavering note or pause to be found. “Why does that matter?”  
“I found the bowl smashed in the trash room,” I sighed, “I don’t know how it fit through the grate, but...” I trailed off  
“Well, it was small...” Kuwata added, “Like the size of a baseball.” He added, seemingly thinking it might help somehow. I sighed, walking away without another word. “Hey, wait! Aren’t you going to even say thanks?” he called after me. I ignored him, no reason to busy myself with a useless lead.

I walked up to the crime scene, nodding at Oogami and Oowada, no need to bother myself with them, not until I made sure my hunch was correct. I kneeled near the murder weapon, studying it’s size, definitely the missing knife. I was about to stand when I noticed a dark patch on the ground. Touching it I discovered it was hair; two dark shades of it. Looking at the shades and at Ikusaba’s body I was able to discern one clump as hers, as for the other, I couldn’t quite tell.  
Sighing I stood and turned to Oogami, “Oi, I was told you were in the kitchen with Asahina before the knife in there disappeared.”  
“It was indeed missing, despite being there that morning when I went for my morning protein coffee.” She replied, “I do not think many went in there after me, only Asahina and Maizono.”  
I let myself smile, “Hmm if that’s so...no way I could’ve gotten the murder object...” I chuckled.  
“H-hey,” Oowada began, rubbing the back of his head, “I found something and picked it up, I don’t know if it’ll help, but...” He held out a small silver hair clip, “Not sure what it is, but...”  
“It’s a hair clip; Asahina, Maizono and I wear them,” Sakura interjected, “Is it possible you did not notice?”  
Oowada let a blush creep across his face, “Sorry, I-I’, not good with feminine things...I did grow up with only my brother, y’know?” Oogami nodded and I probably would have sighed if I didn’t know exactly where I had to go to find the culprit for sure.  
“Well, I’ll leave you two to the guarding then, I have to go speak to Maizono.” I turned on my heel, walking away from them without another word.

Walking along I finally found Maizono, trying to hide away from the truth. “Oi Maizono, I want to-” Before I could finish an announcement went off. Time for the school trial.

 

Junko heard the announcement ringing through the halls and smiled. Now was her time to shine, to figure out who murdered the helpless hack-her face fell. She’d forgotten it was her twin who had been killed in cold blood. Soon her smile returned, time for revenge on whoever took the one person she had.  
She quickly found the red door that had been locked upon entering the school and pushed through. Most of her classmates already stood there, waiting for the next phase. She looked at their nervous faces and finally Togami, the last missing person, appeared. Before anyone could ask where he’d been Naegi was upon him like a child who hadn’t seen his father in years. She chuckled, man was Asahina’s prediction coming true.  
Soon they were all on the elevator after an explanation from Monobear that it would lead them to the courtroom. She had to remind herself a few times on the way up she had no one to comment to about the idiocy of this all.  
Finally the elevator opened and she caught Togami before he could exit. “Hope your ready boy, the competition about to really begin.”


	6. Trials and Troubles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! This one is image heavy, all images by my friend at leosayas.tumblr.com!!

I laughed, walking out into the courtroom at Enoshima’s words, “Don’t worry about that, I can take care of myself, I’m already certain of the culprit.”  
Monobear appeared and his voice bellowed out, “Now bastards find the seat with your name plaque and take your spots so we can begin!”  
“W-Wait...” Asahina began, “W-Whats that?” She asked, pointing to the stand in one spot. Usually it wouldn’t matter, but this one held a picture of the deceased Mukuro Ikusaba.  
“Oh, well just because your classmate is dead doesn’t mean she has no right to participate!” Monobear cackled, “Now hurry and take your spots you bastards!”  
We all did as he said, hurrying to find where we were to stand. The contraptions were interesting, automatically opening in the back to allow you entrance. Looking up it became obvious this setup was made to allow us to see everyone else’s faces. I looked at each one, most nervous or scared only for my eyes to fall on an empty sixteenth spot. “Hey,” I pointed towards it, “Why the hell is there an extra spot?”

  
Monobear froze, likely trying to find an excuse, “Well,” he finally began, “I had to design it to where we’d all have a little buddy across from you! Too bad you're unlucky enough to get no one~”  
I went to say nothing only to feel Enoshima’s hand on my arm, looking at her I could tell she thought it would be best to say nothing, I pulled my arm away. “Well then, we better begin discussion of the murder now.”  
“Yes!” Yasuhiro exclaimed, “Well, we know Ikusaba-San was the murdered and her throat was slit with a knife.”  
“Well, what kind of knife was it though?” Ishimaru asked, “I can’t remember.”  
Oowoda called out a few moments later, “Wasn’t it a switchblade?”  
I sighed, of course these nincompoops wouldn’t have a clue, “No, it was a kitchen knife. If any of you had taken a closer look you would’ve known that.”  
Asahina but her lip, “How can you be so sure it’s from the kitchen though?”  
“He had to have taken it! That’s the only way he’d know!” Yamada exclaimed, pointing a finger at me, “The gig is up Togami Byakuya-Dono!”  
I tried to take a step back, the stand stopping me, “I’m not the murderer you idiot I went and checked the missing slot in the kitchen and compared it to the knife.”  
“How do we know you are not lying? Do you have any proof you didn’t commit the murder?” Oogami asked, “I’m sure you do.” If I wasn’t smarter I’d say she was trying to help me.  
I thought for a moment going over everything I’d discovered through the investigation and smiled, “If I remember correctly at the time of death Yasuhiro was finishing her final patrol. I’d say that the fact she heard nothing is helpful.”  
“H-Huh? Me?” Yasuhiro froze, “I-I didn’t hear anything but...”  
“How does that help any?” Chihiro snapped, “It doesn’t clear you, you just probably opened your door, killed her, and went back in. Not a place for any sound.”  
“Don’t you remember anything?” I asked glaring at those around me, “My door is obnoxiously hard to open and is very loud during the process. If Yasuhiro heard nothing it’s not possible I committed the murder.”  
“Upupu, look at you, using things from before the investigation to help you along~” Monobear called, “I’m really surprised!”  
Ignoring him Hagakure began talking, “So, we know Ikusaba-Chi was killed with a kitchen knife...”  
“And that Togami couldn’t be the killer since his door opening and closing would’ve alerted Yasuhiro...” Enoshima sighed, “So I guess it’s time to go over remaining evidence.”  
“Well...” Maizono began, “I still think it could be Togami, I mean the body and knife make it seem that way, and there’s nothing off about how anythings positioned...”

  
“Sorry to tell you this,” I began with a smirk, “But you’ve got that wrong.”  
Kuwata glared at me, “What do you mean she’s ‘got that wrong’? It all makes sense, you’re just trying to cover your hide, aren’t you!”  
“No,” Enoshima began, “I think he means the blood splatters, there were some in the middle of the hallway. Meaning that she couldn’t have been killed right in front of the door.”  
“Exactly,” I let myself smile, “Now, I suppose we could continue our discussion or sit on our hands and wait to die.”  
Naegi but his lip, “Well, we know that Ikusaba-San was the one killed and that Togami-Kun didn’t do it.”  
“The body was probably also moved from it’s original position in order to frame him...” Fukawa mumbled out.  
“But there’s no sign of blood on anyone else or on anything else, so it’s impossible to even narrow it down to shirt color...” Yasuhiro began, “So, we’re at a dead end...”  
“Not really,” I began, “In the trash room, through the grate I was able to spot a bloodstained white sleeve remain.”  
“But I thought that grate was supposed to be locked,” Chihiro replied, “How’d someone get in there to burn it. I’m on trash duty.”  
“So maybe you’re the culprit?” Yamada mumbled, “No it couldn’t be, he doesn’t have a white shirt...”  
I sighed, I really was surrounded by a bunch of idiots, “It’s likely that Hagakure’s fishbowl was used to somehow turn on the furnace, judging by the dead fish and glass surrounding it.  
“So...” Naegi began, looking at everyone, “What does this all mean?”  
“I say we review what we’ve mentioned so far as to get a clear idea as to what we speak of next!” Ishimaru exclaimed, “I’ll begin! We know Ikusaba-Kun was killed by a deep cut on the throat!”  
“The weapon was a kitchen knife, taken by someone...” Oowoda added on.  
Oogami cleared her throat, “It’s also very likely Ikusaba’s body was moved from it’s original position to trick us about the culprit.”  
“Yeah! And then Togami found remnants of a bloody white sleeve surrounded by glass and dead fish!” Asahina exclaimed, “Also, wait a minute...didn’t Hagakure have a white coat before...he’s not wearing one now and if it was his fishbowl...”  
“Wait! You don’t think I killed Ikusaba-Chi, do you!” He called, obviously shaken, “My coat’s in my room I swear!”  
“Or you burnt it!” Asahina called back, “You have to be the murderer, it’s obvious!”  
“Actually...” I began allowing myself to smile, “It’s not. I thought you’d remember Asahina.”  
“What do you-” she began, blinking, “You mean the fact I found them in the cafeteria... But Leon took them and he wears a black jacket....”  
Maizono spoke up, “Are you trying to say Leon’s the murderer?”  
I let myself laugh, “No, no not at all, he told me that he gave you the fishbowl.” She froze and I decided it’d be better to continue, we could always do a recap for the slower ones, “Also from what I can tell the missing knife was last seen before you entered.”  
“That doesn’t mean anything! Someone else could have taken it!” She snapped, “You can’t just blame me!”  
“No one went in the kitchen until Sakura-Chan and I went to get something each.” Asahina threw in, “By then it was missing.”  
“So, maybe you actually went in earlier with no witnesses and took it!” Maizono replied, “For all we know you’re the murderer. You were quick to accuse Togami!”  
“But unlike her, even when I had evidence clearing me you called me the murderer.” I pointed out, “But if you think the knife and bowl aren’t enough, I have more to tell...”  
Oowoda was sweating, his eyes darting around, “Hold up I’m confused. So we know the knife that killed Ikusaba was last in the kitchen when Maizono was there...”  
“Exactly!” Ishimaru exclaimed, slapping him on the shoulder, “We also know Kuwata-Kun gave Maizono-San the bowl now broken on the trash room floor!”  
“But there’s nothing else that could point to me!” Maizono exclaimed, “Asahina could’ve taken the knife too!”  
I sighed, why did she have to be so difficult, “Well then, could we have you and Asahina write something?” They both looked at me as if I was crazy, of course, “Naegi, how about you explain what you found.”  
“Oh, yeah!” Naegi fumbled in his pockets, pulling out the note, “I found this,” he began, showing it to everyone, “It was addressed to Ikusaba-San and signed by Togami-Kun, but after testing it, it’s not his handwriting.: He finished, fishing out my writing.  
“Fine!” Asahina exclaimed, “I’ll write!” Maizono nodded in agreement. We all waited in silence as they took turns scribbling down a note, handing them over to everyone when done. Both were very similar to the original notes handwriting.  
“These...” I began, “Both look so similar...” I could feel sweat trickling down the back of my neck, how was this possible? I saw Maizono send me a smirk and I grit my teeth. I wasn’t going to let this make me give up.  
“See,” Maizono finally spoke up, “It’s still possible that Asahina-San’s the murderer and I’m an innocent.”  
“I still have more evidence though,” I replied, “I found hair, very short and dark, at the crime scene.”  
Hagakure began rubbing the back of his head, “I don’t see how that’s helpful any Togami-Chi...Ikusaba-Chi has short dark hair, right?”  
“Yes, but there were two shades, meaning it wasn’t only Ikusaba. Since Asahina’s hair is far too long for that, it can’t be her. That leaves only Maizono.”  
“What about Yasuhiro-San though?” Maizono asked, “She said she was out at the time of the murder and she has short dark hair.”  
I opened my mouth ready to continue when Enoshima cut me off, “Look genius,” she began, “Really happy that you're getting so much out but some of the slower people are being left in the dust.”  
I sighed, it really was hard being stuck with all these idiots, “Well, we know Ikusaba was murdered with a kitchen knife, likely taken by Maizono, and her body moved to make me the prime suspect.”  
“But since Yasuhiro heard nothing, it couldn’t have been you, also the note for Ikusaba does not have your penmanship.” Oogami added on.  
“Not to mention here was dark hair found at the scene, two shades to be exact,” Chihiro added on.  
“Also don’t forget the person who committed the murder wears a white shirt, which the two suspects both technically have, and the incenerator was turned on with Hagakure’s fishbowl.” Enoshima finsihed off the recap quickly.  
“Meaning it could’ve easily been Yasuhiro-San, there isn’t anything saying otherwise.  
I laughed again, “Oh but that’s not true Maizono, in fact,” I looked at her, noticing the small nervous ticks she had, putting her hands behind her back, skittering eyes, “You’ve got that all wrong.”  
“What do you mean she has it wrong?” Oowoda asked, “It seems pretty solid to me...”  
Oogami looked from Oowoda to me, “I believe I know exactly what he means,” she began, “Oowoda do you remember the hairclip you discovered at the scene?”  
Oowoda seemed to finally understand, “Oh yeah, I do, but, how does that help?”  
I laughed, “Simple really, only three girls wear any kind of hair clips here.” I looked at the group, hoping they’d understand, but judging by the mostly confused faces, they didn’t, “Oogami, Asahina, and Maizono all wear hair clips but both Oogamia and Asahina have long hair, meaning it’s impossible to be the culprit.  
“Y-you aren’t making any sense!” Maizono exclaimed, “I-it doesn’t prove I did anything I couldn’t have burnt my jacket or anything, so it’s not solid.”  
I let myself laugh yet again, “Maybe it would be best if I just told exactly what happened, that way there can’t be more confusion,” I looked at those around me, “Any objections?”  
“That’s totally ridiculous,” Maizono began, “It makes no-”  
Enoshima tsked, cutting Maizono off, “Maizono honey be a good girl. If you really didn’t do it you can shoot down whatever Togami says about you!” She glanced at me and winked. I really hoped she didn’t actually think she was helping me. “Well, go on, get talking Togami.” she prompted as I remained silent.  
I took a deep breath, “Alright, the scheme for the murder likely took place long before the actual crime was committed. Someone was scared, afraid that their romantic interests would be told and didn’t want that. They decided it would be a smart idea to use those close to one person, or perhaps who they had interest in. Either way they decided Ikusaba and I were close enough to Naegi to have a common purpose. They then forged a note, making it seem as if I wanted to speak of relations to Naegi and slipped in under her door. Later that night the culprit’s real plan sprung into action.” I looked at the faces around me, all intently watching me before continuing, “Ikusaba came to my door near the nighttime announcement. I wouldn’t be surprised if she paused, and that’s when the killer attacked. Using the kitchen knife they got earlier from the kitchen they grabbed Ikusaba. There was likely a struggle, leading to cutting of both girls hair and loss of the culprits hairclip. Soon though, Ikusaba’s throat was cut and the murder was done, but not the murderer’s job. The certain someone first had to reposition the body and knife to make it seem as if I had carelessly murdered her and then moved on the dispose of evidence. They first took the note from Ikusaba’s body and removed their bloodstained coat. They then likely went back to their own room, only to drop the note, leaving it there for anyone to find later. Upon entering their room they grabbed the fish bowl they had gotten from Kuwata earlier and headed to the trash room. Upon entering the trash room and they threw the bowl in a fashion only Super High School Level Baseball Player could. The culprit then discarded the shirt into the disintegrator, only for part of it to fall out, unburned.” I let a smirk find it’s way to my face, “Isn’t that right, Maizono Sayaka?”  
“I...” Maizono began, biting her lip, “I did kill Ikusaba-San...”  
Asahina froze, looking quite sick, “No way...Maizono-Chan killed Ikusaba-Chan...” She turned away, burying her face in Yasuhiro’s shoulder.  
“So then,” I began, ignoring Asahina, “Why did you do it Maizono?” She looked me in the eye, only to turn away.  
“I-I liked Naegi and you two were always so close to him...I couldn’t stand it. I thought Ikusaba seemed more likely to investigate the note and you easier to frame...” Tears formed in her eyes, “I was right about part of it but...I’m sorry...”  
“B-But Mai-Sayaka, I thought we had something...” Kuwata whispered, “Was it all an act?”  
“I-yes, no,” She wiped tears from her eyes, “I was originally but-you were so kind and sweet and I fell in love with you and-”  
Monobear let out a sound that was like a yawn, “This is boring and sappy, but I am feeling generous!” he laughed, “You’re allowed to say some last words to someone before execution!”  
Maizono nodded, exiting her stand and walking towards Oogami. She said short sentences to each. Finally she came towards me, making it seem as if planning to leave me with no words only for her lips to graze my ear.  
“Beware Kirigiri Kyouko, bringer of despair.” She continued uttering apologies and finally she reached Kuwata.  
“Leon,” She began, turning his head towards her, “Just know, I did really love you.” With those words she kissed him, breaking it after a short second.  
“Well then!” Monobear laughed, “It’s punishment time!” He hit a small mallet to the button and all we could do was watch.

We saw Maizono’s figure appear on a screen, a large baseball field somehow inside the school.

 

She stands in a batting position, gripping the bat until her fingers were white. A pitching machine shot out a single ball and Maizono was able to hit it across the field.

She began running to every base, being pelted with baseballs as she ran, she was hurt, bleeding, bruised, almost to home base.

She was so close when a ball none of us saw hit her in the head. I could tell that would be the killing blow.

She fell there, her fingers inches from the base. We all stood in horror, unable to move and I couldn’t help but think to myself, god never be executed.

They all walked out of the courtroom long after ten and Naegi was scared. He didn’t want to be alone not so soon after a murder. He didn’t want to bother Kuwata, he seemed to be trying to recover from the execution. He looked around at the people around him and his eyes landed on Togami. He let a smile cross his face, he thought he and Togami were good enough friends for this.  
“Togami-Kun!” he called, running over to the taller boy, “I was wondering if...” he trailed off, maybe he shouldn’t do it.  
“Do what?” Togami asked with a sigh, obviously annoyed, “Come on and tell me quickly, I need sleep.”  
“Well, I-I’m really scared and I don’t want to sleep alone...”Naegi began, “So since we’re friends...I thought we could sleep in the same room tonight.” He looked at Togami, a blush creeping on his face, only to disappear when he saw the other boy’s expression.  
“Why the hell do you think we’re friends?” He asked, before I could reply he continued, “Also, why do you care about being my friend?”  
Naegi froze, why was Togami mad at him? Well, it really didn’t matter, he’d have to tell either way, right? “Well, that’s because I want to be Togami-Kun’s friend. I really do care and I want to be close to you.” Naegi swore he saw something in Togami break as the taller boy backed away.  
“Get away from me,” Togami hissed out, “I have no time for someone pathetic like you.” Togami’s voice rose as he spoke, “I don’t need to be anyones bragging rights! Get away, I’m not a trophy!” Naegi tried to touch Togami’s shoulder only to feel the taller boy’s hand on his wrist, “Don’t touch me, you're disgusting, don’t come near me again.” he hissed, backing away from the boy more. He turned running down the hall. Leaving Naegi to stand there.  
“So, this is what heartbreak feels like huh?” Naegi whispered, feeling tears threaten to fill his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter we get more free time, one part will be spent with Junko, but you pick the other!!


	7. Promises and Patrols

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I was able to put 3 freetime like events in it so it's character interaction heavy. THe next chapter will of course contain the motive and 1 or 2 freetime events so if you have a preference please tell me!

I awoke in the morning with a groan. That had been the worst night I’d ever experienced. I closed my eyes, trying to block out Maizono’s bloody and bruised form. Trying to block out Kuwata’s fallen face, the words Maizono spoke to me. Naegi’s hurt face. No, he shook his head, everything that happened was for the best, at least in that situation.  
I stood, throwing my clothes on quickly and not bothering to comb through my hair. Walking towards the door I noticed a glint on the floor, likely slid under in the middle of the night. Picking it up I realized exactly what it was, one of Maizono’s hair clips. Why was this here? Looking closely I swore it was the one Oowada had shown me, had he left it here? Why not Kuwata, who might need the comfort? Sighing, I decided it would be best to just ask at breakfast.

I entered the cafeteria about 5 minutes after 7 and, not surprisingly, most of us hadn’t shown up yet. I was alone with Yasuhiro, Ishimaru, and surprisingly, Hagakure. For a long time we stood in silence as others trickled in. Upon the first few Yasuhiro would try to weakly reprimand them only to have given up by the time Naegi shuffled in. I looked at the group and frowned, we were a sad bunch, that’s for sure.  
“So,” Enoshima began with a sigh, “What are we supposed to do now? Just sit here?”  
“Well...” Oowada began, “I think I saw that the gates to the second floor were gone, so we could always go check that area out...”  
Ishimaru once again slapped Oowada on the shoulder, “Great idea Oowada-Kun! I say we should do it!” He looked at the group, searching for anyone to decline the idea, “Then meet up here at say, 9 sharp!”  
“Or we all explore the entity of new areas and not waste our time.” I interjected, not wanting to be stuck in one room with these people for too long. “Either way don’t expect me to appear for a group discussion.”  
Asahina sighed, shrugging her arms, “I was starting to think you were a pretty cool guy, now, not so much...”  
“I don’t really care,” I replied, “Now if you’ll excuse me I’m going to take this chance to explore the school.” Without waiting for a reply I walked away from the group, not wanting to see the look on their faces.

 

I explored the new level and new open areas on the first floor for awhile. As I walked along I made a mental note of everything I had seen. A supply room with almost anything we could need, and infirmary for treating minor wounds, two classroom (both had metal plates too hard to remove), dressing rooms (and a machine gun above it to make sure you didn’t try to enter the wrong one), and a pool. I sighed, nothing was interesting, was it? I looked around only to notice a door I hadn’t before.  
Walking over, I opened to door, peeking inside, it was a library to my surprise. Maybe I wouldn’t be bored out of my mind, I could always just come here and read as I liked. Walking in I thought it strange, I’d seen the students everywhere but here, was I the only one who saw it? I noticed another door near the back of the room, maybe someone was in there. Walking over I opened it slowly, and upon seeing what was in it, let a wide grin come to my face.

 

I spent a good time in the library, leaving at about 9. The others had plenty of time to discuss what they found, and not a soul had found the library. I walked towards the cafeteria, ready to actually eat, being as I forgot to earlier, only to run into Naegi. Before I could say anything he turned away from me mumbled a sorry and dashed for the flight of stairs. What was he planning, hiding in the locker room? With a sigh I continued on. It was fairly normal, until of course, Enoshima appeared.  
Walking up behind me with a click of her heels I planned to ignore her. “So,” she began, “How’s the big bad bully?”  
I turned to glare at her, “What the hell are you talking about?” I snapped, “I don’t see how not wanting to waste my time talking in bullying anyone.”  
Enoshima laughed, “It has nothing to do with this morning you big dummy. I meant last night, when you screamed at Naegi for being nice of all things.”  
“I don’t see why it would matter,” I replied with a turn, “he’ll get over it either way.”  
“Well, I don’t know about that,” Enoshima laughed, leaning over me, “He seemed to like you, not just a little, but a lot. Then you went and broke his heart.” She laughed, wrapping her arms around my neck, making me stiffen. “You know it would only be right if I went after Naegi in my big sis Mukuro’s honor, right?” she whispered in my ear, making me stiffen more.  
I grit my teeth, no reason to be angry I tried to tell myself, “It doesn’t matter to me, do what you want. Just let go of me.” She laughed at that, tightening her grip, “I don’t know what you're trying to but it’s getting on my nerves,” I continued, “So do us both a favor and let me go. Now.”  
“Hmmm...” she began to move her arms away and I began relaxing before the arms tightened once again, “How about no!” She exclaimed with a giggle, “It’s really fun teasing you!”  
“Is there anything I can do to get you let go of me?” I asked, trying to slip out of her grip. “Because I’m, willing to do almost anything to get you to let me go.”  
Enoshima sat there, tapping her foot in (likely fake) thought, before laughing, “Oh! I know! I know exactly what to have you do!”  
I sighed, “And what is it may I ask? Sitting like this is hurting my back. Just hurry and say it.”  
“You have to promise me to make up with your boyfriend before the next murder happens!” She exclaimed, “It’s perfect just promise and I’ll let you go!”  
“Boyfriend?” I asked, trying to get a good look at her, “Next Murder? How do you know there'll be another murder? And I don’t have a boyfriend!”  
“Yeah you do,” She began with a laugh, “Did you already forget Naegi? How cruel! Also I really doubt we won’t start killing again. Maizono triggered the catalyst, no way to turn back now.” We sat in silence before she finally sighed, “So do you promise to make up with your boyfriend quick or not?”  
I grimaced, deciding I had no real choice in the matter, “I’m not saying he’s my boyfriend, but yes, I will go make up with him later.” She didn’t loosen her grip, “Well? Aren’t you going to let go?” I asked, “I did what you said, I promised to make up with Naegi.”  
“Nuh-uh-uh! I said your boyfriend!” She laughed, “You have to admit he’s your boyfriend, or I guess future boyfriend, before I’ll let you go!”  
“He’s not my boyfriend though!” I snapped, “And not my future one either!”  
“Say it~” She laughed, “Or I’ll hold onto you until you do~” I tried shrugging her off to no avail. This would take a while.

Finally I was able to get Enoshima to get off of me. It had taken a lot of screaming and coming to a compromise of saying Naegi may become my boyfriend to become free. One good thing about it though is it reminded me I had to speak to Asahina about that fortune she had involving me and Naegi. I walked down the hall finally noticing her, speaking with Oogami and Hagakure. Walking over I saw them all stiffen, Asahina and Hagakure mumbled excuse of having to be somewhere and ran off. I sighed, my stunts that morning and last night had really ruined my chances at finding out I guessed.  
“So,” I began, glaring at Oogami, “Are you going to make an excuse, run away too? Don’t you hate me like all the rest?”  
Oogami looked at me, chilling my bones, “No, I do not in fact hate you. Unlike the others I believe there is a reason for your actions. Either way I would not run, a good leader doesn’t flee from confrontation.”  
“I’m surprised really,” I began bitterly, “I thought you’d hate me more than most. Since I’m oh so rude. If anything I expected Asahina to stay, since she...” I trailed off.  
“Since she what?” Oogami asked, trying to coax me into continuing to speak, “Please do tell me.”  
I bit my lip, no turning back now, I was an idiot, better live up to it, “Since she, Yasuhiro, and I decided to share our romantic interests before the end of the week with each other, to make it easier.”  
Oogami stayed silent, probably wanting to leave but before I could tell her to go she began talking, “Did the motive have anything to do with how you treated naegi last night?”  
I didn’t want to reply, I shouldn’t have to reply, “Y-yes...” I don’t know why but I continued speaking, saying thing I didn’t need to say. “It had everything to do with how I treated him. His naively trusting ways, not being deterred by my idiotic rudeness, his face...All of it...” I heard my voice crack, but I couldn’t stop now, “It was all too much...too much like Sato Sensei...” I could feel tears on my cheeks, unable to stop them. I went to swipe my eyes with my jacket, only to feel Oogami’s hand grab my arm.  
“I hope you realize,” She began, pulling out a tissue from her pocket, “That admitting that a demon of your past has caused part of your problems, it may be easier to face that demon and overcome it.” I couldn’t stop her when she wiped away my tears, “I doubt your past demon will be able to bother you longer, you seem like a strong young man. You can overcome it.”  
I tried to slap her hand away, to no avail, “I don’t need your speeches,” I began my voice cracking, “I just, I need...”  
“A bit of alone time?” Oogami asked, “Or perhaps, all you really need is a friend.” I turned my head from her, but she continued speaking, “Someone who understands we all have demons to fight and that you need help overcoming yours.” I felt her arm go over my shoulders and I couldn’t help but realize, she was right. All the years I cut people off from me, all those years alone, that’s what opened me up for Sato Sensei, for the hurt I felt. If I had just let myself become close to someone, I may have had a good life. But I have to wonder, if that happened, would I have ended up here at Hope’s Peak, would I know there people? Or would my entire life be different.

 

I sat there too long, allowing myself to be seen as vulnerable to Oogami, by the time I left it was almost night time, I’m sure. I walked along the hall, heading towards my room, only to stop. No reason to follow that silly nighttime rule we made, besides, I had some reading to do.  
Walking up the stairs I quickly went back to the library, opening the door quietly. No one was there as far as I could tell, quickly I went to the door in the back of the room and opened it. Walking in I couldn’t help but smile, military and police records surrounded me. I thumbed through the files, landing on one for the most feared serial killer of recent time, Genocider Syo. Opening the file I looked at the pictures and times of death, all bloody and all holding so much information. I had to wonder, looking at this file, where Syo got their murder weapons. They didn’t look anything like the scissors available to everyone, so either they bought them expensively, or made them themselves. Either way, looking at this file I couldn’t help but feel Syo was actually right under my nose, running amuck somewhere within this school.

It was likely 11 by the time I was finally out of the library only to be met by Ishimaru on my way downstairs.  
“What are you doing out here Togami-Kun?” He asked, “You’re breaking the rules by being out at this time!”  
I sighed, “You do realize you are too, right?” I watched him go from confusion to shock to horror within seconds. “If you’d like I won’t tell you’re out if you do the same.” I offered, hoping to get him to calm down.  
“I-” Ishimaru began, “I think I can do that, but, I actually have a reason! Insomnia has struck and I’m patrolling the school! Do you have an excuse?”  
“Just couldn’t sleep so I wandered the 2nd floor, I was head to bed, but I doubt I’ll get to sleep soon.” I replied, “I suppose if you don’t mind I’ll just follow you for now, maybe it’ll bore me into sleep.”  
“Patrol isn’t boring!” Ishimaru exclaimed, “It’s a very exciting thing! If you’d like I can show you the ropes, who knows next time you can’t sleep you may crave patrol.”  
I could feel sweat on the back of my neck, this person was overly pushy, “I suppose you could teach me but it doesn’t mean I’ll actually enjoy it.”  
“Alright then, follow me!” he exclaimed taking off down the hallway, leaving me to run after, he turned around. “No running in the halls Togami-Kun!” he called to me.  
“Your own fault for moving forward so quickly!” I called in return, slowing my pace slightly.  
“Now, now!” he called back again, “First rule you need to know, don’t blame others for your own faults or mistakes!”

I patrolled the grounds with Ishimaru for another hour, speaking of nothing interesting really. When he’d really get chatty the first murder would come up and he’d go silent, pointless trying really. At midnight I finally laid in bed, wide awake still, but no choice but to lay here. Staring at the camera in the corner I frowned, God how I wanted to break the camera. Finally my eyes began closing and I was able to doze into a fitful sleep.

 

Kirigiri watched the screens of the now all sleeping students. What would be a good motive to use? She frowned so many good ones but would any of them push the others over the edge? She looked over the students, perhaps the more fitful sleepers would give her an idea. That’s when she remembered Kuwata.  
She smiled wide, Kuwata was already vulnerable due to Maizono’s death. Just a little more pushing and she’d have him trying to murder someone. She flipped through her possible motives and smiled, he hand landing on one.  
“Perfect!” She laughed to herself, “Even though you were caught Maizono, you were able to set up the perfect setting for a second murder~” She looked at the screen displaying the biology lab, holding her dead classmates, “Without you and Ikusaba this wouldn’t be possible~”


	8. Relations and Reputations

I woke up the next morning and looked at the clock, 6 am. I dragged myself out of bed, only to notice a small glint on my nightstand. Of course Maizono’s hairclip, I’d forgotten to ask Oowada about it yesterday. Idiot. I stood up, pulling on my clothes and tossing the hairclip into my pocket, not worrying about my hair yet again.  
Opening the door I remembered just how loud the door could be. Oh god, please let no one else be out. I waited a few minutes before leaving and closing my door slowly behind me. Walking down the hall quickly I found the stairs.  
I entered the library, breathing in the smell of old books with a smile. I sat there, picking through the books, deciding to finally read a mystery novel. I suppose it would have to work, most of the books were this or some idiotic romance novels and a few manga. Glancing back I’m sure I saw a book with Yamada’s name as well as on with Fukawa’s. I sighed, what an idiotic idea, keeping novels with manga like that.

Walking out of the library at the sound of the morning announcement, I looked down the hall. If anyone knew I left before the morning announcement, I’d be dead. I quickly ran to the stairs, running down them quickly and peaking at the floor below. Just my luck, Naegi was standing there, blocking the last step. Fuck.  
Looking around, there was no way to avoid him. Maybe I’d be lucky and he’d just ignore me like yesterday. With a deep breath I walked down the stairs, trying to avoid eye contact. Walking down closer I squeezed myself against the wall. Oh god please let me sneak by him, oh please, please, please-  
“Oh, hello Togami-Kun.” he mumbled, noticing me before I could get by, “Why are you on the stairs at this hour? Wouldn’t you have just left your room?”  
I bit my lip, “Well, I woke up earlier today...” I began, trying to get around him, “So I went to...exercise.” Please let him buy it. Not able to get around him I glanced over at him.  
He stayed quiet for a while, he didn’t buy it, did he? “Okay...” he finally mumbled out, walking towards the cafeteria, not sparing me another glance. I sighed, making up with him, as I had sadly promised Enoshima to do, would be a lot harder that I thought it would be.  
“So, you gonna go make up with him soon or not?” I heard behind me. Of all the times Enoshima had to show up, why did it have to be now?  
I sighed, turning to face her with a glare, “Not yet, I’ll do it after the idiotic morning meeting we for whatever reason we do and speak to Oowada about something...interesting I discovered.” I turned away, not wanting to see the look I knew would be on her face.  
“Come on Togami, you’re just trying to stall as much as you can!” She exclaimed, “I’m not some idiot you can toy with! If anything you’re the idiot that people can toy with to their hearts desires~” She laughed, skipping to face me, “Either way, I’ll be watching and waiting for you to finally swallow your pride.” she leaned forward, her mouth brushing my ear, “and maybe something else~?”  
“Fuck off,” I hissed, jerking away from her, “Just don’t talk to me, I’m going into the cafeteria now, bother me in there if you must.” Without waiting for a reply I pushed her aside, entering the room.  
As soon as I entered I made for the nearest empty table, taking a seat. I looked at the faces, all blank and uncaring, innocent almost. I sighed, I’d probably think they were if not for knowing murder was on everyones mind. Be it the one that has occurred or when the next will happen.  
Yasuhiro cleared her voice, about to speak, when the announcement went off. “Eh, good morning you bastards, please gather in the gym for your next motive!”  
I stood up with a sigh, “Well I suppose we shouldn’t delay this more than we have to.” Without waiting for a reply I walked out the door towards the gymnasium.

 

Walking into the room I sighed. No one else had followed me this time. Probably thought they’d discuss something more before heading here. Idiots.  
“So, only the nasty brat came?” Monobear laughed out, “Now this is a very, very pathetic day for you students!” I sighed, I really hate that bear.  
“Whatever,” I replied, turning towards him, “the others are too incompetent to be smart before they can escape.”  
Monobear tsked, “Now, now don’t act as if you are completely better than them! If I remember you were the prime suspect for the last murder!”  
I grimaced, this bear was going to be the death of me, i swear, “Let’s not talk about this,” I heard a tapping, “I think someones coming so be quiet.”  
“Hey!” he yelled at me, “Don’t treat your headmaster like that you brat, I don’t want to but if I have to I will kill you!”  
“W-What’s going on?” Yasuhiro asked, standing at the door to the gym, obviously nervous. “S-should I not come in right now or?”  
Monobear gave a nervous laugh, “No, no! Come in, come in! I want to be able to reveal the motive! The other ones need to hurry like you two.” He leaned towards Yasuhiro, “Now that I think about it you were late!”  
She became pale, waving her arms around in a frenzy, “O-oh no! I didn't mean to! The others said we should wait and- I-I’m sorry! I will do my best never to be late again!”  
“Good!” Monobear exclaimed, “If I find you late I’ll kill you!” he laughed as Yasuhiro began backing against the door, only for Hagakure to open it and knock her over.

As Yasuhiro and Hagakure argued about whose fault it was for her being knocked over others began dribbling in. Soon we all stood around the stage and Monobear cleared his voice.  
“Now you bastards its time to announce the new motive!” He looked around the room at the most likely solemn faces. “It’s time you see what the people who cared for you are thinking about the situation you’re all in!” Without another word uttered he threw papers at each of us.  
Looking at mine I recognized my family’s handwritings on each piece. Each one had their thoughts, they didn’t care I was here, thought it was nice having me gone, bet I’d be the next dead. I sighed, of course, all they wanted was bragging rights, their “caring” nature had all been an act. Looking around I could tell not everyone had the same thought. Most of them were obviously scared, angry, sad all pale with anger, though not snapped if you will. Though Naegi and Kuwata seemed more phazed than the others.  
“Well then!” Monobear’s voice bellowed out across the room, “I’ll leave you with those so you can think out, is getting them to care for you again worth killing someone? We’ll find out very, very soon!” With those words he disappeared, leaving us to stand in an awkward silence.

After a while I became tired of standing there and left for the library, might as well read before speaking to Oowada. I sat in there for hours, flipping through the books and mangas. Looking at Fukawa’s I couldn’t help but think she had the taste for ending her stories...gruesomely. After looking at the mangas enough to feel sick, I left, looking for Oowada.  
I eventually found him near the dorms, as I drew closer I grabbed the hairclip from my coat pocket, trying to catch his attention. “Oi, Oowada, I need to talk to you about something.”  
Turning at the sound of my voice, the frown on his face deepened, “What do you want this time around Mister ‘I have nothing better to do but pick on the weak’? It better be important.”  
“Look,” I began with a sigh, holding up the hairclip, “I woke up yesterday and this was in my doorway, I want to know if you left it there for some reason. Since you had it last.”  
“Well,” Oowada began, rubbing the back of his head, “I kind of gave it to Monobear, he told me I didn’t need to hold onto the evidence anymore.” He turned to look at the wall, “So I’d talk to him about that.”  
“How the hell am I suppose to talk to him?” I asked, “Should I just stand here and call out ‘Monobear, Monobear come out, come out wherever you are!’ Do you really think that will work?”  
“Upupu! That’s exactly what you have to do!” I heard from behind me, turning around only to see the annoying bear once again, “Tell me what you need! Your headmaster is here to help!”  
Ignoring the sarcasm in his comment I held up the hairclip to him, “I heard you had this last, why was it in my room? Are you trying to mess with me or something?”  
Monobear laughed, covering his mouth, “Now, now it’s not a big deal. All I want you to do with it is really very simple...” He trailed off and didn’t continue, I cleared my throat, still nothing.  
“What exactly do you want me to do?” I asked, trying to prompt it out of the bear.  
“Yeah we both wanna know!” Oowada exclaimed, possibly after the same goal as I. We both stared at the bear, waiting and watching.  
The bear laughed, grabbing the hairclip from me, “Simply wear it for me! It’s not a hard task!” Upon noticing the looks on mine and Oowada’s face he lunged at me, “Here, let me put it on for you even!” Before either of us could relax the bear’s claws were clawing at my face and tugging at my hair and soon the hairclip was in place. “There!” Monobear exclaimed, “You look despair inducingly cute with that clip in your hair, really make sure you wear it! Wait! Wear are my manners?” he laughed, holding up mirror, “Look at how darling you are!”  
I hear Oowada muffle a laugh and could feel my own face become hot, I looked like an idiot. Oh god I hate this, I hate this so much. “I-Do I get a choice? Or am I going to be stuck with this?”  
“Oh!” Monobear clapped his...paws together, “It was going to be your choice, but now you have to wear it unless you’re sleeping or if it falls off without you noticing! If the latter happens though, I’ll be happy to get it for you!”  
“W-whatever!” I snapped, turning away from the two, “Don’t you have something to do soon? I don’t know an announcement or something?”  
Monobear gasped, “You’re right!” It’s a few minutes until nighttime! Well then, I’ll see you gentlemen later!” and with those words he was gone.  
I looked over at the still laughing Oowada and frowned, “Well, I have to grab something I forgot upstairs,” Not a complete lie, I’d forgotten this week’s motive there, “So unless you do too, I suppose I’ll see you tomorrow morning after nighttime.” Without waiting for a reply I quickly walked towards the stairs, running up them a quickly as I possibly could.

 

Entering the library, something felt off. Very, very off. “Hello?” I called, waiting for a reply, nothing. “Anyone there?”. Still nothing. I walked towards the back door. I almost froze for a moment, the decision not to, saved my life. Before I knew what was happening I felt something make impact with my arm and heard a snap. As the pain shit up in my arm I knew it was broken, looking in the dark my eyes were able to finally make out Naegi. “Naegi, what are you doing?” I hissed out, trying to not be distracted by the pain.  
“I’m sorry Togami-Kun,” He whispered, swinging the lamp in his hand at me again, luckily I was able to catch it with my good hand, “But I can’t do it anymore. I can’t stay locked up, with no one who cares.”  
I froze, this was obviously in part my fault, wasn’t it? “J-Just put that down.” I replied, “And we can talk about your issues instead of you trying to bash me over the head.”  
Naegi glared at me before dropping the lamp, realizing I wouldn’t let go, “You don’t care, you told me you wanted nothing to do with me.” I sighed, might as well do what I promised Enoshima to do.  
“Look,” I began, putting my good hand on his shoulder, “You...you were acting so much like the person who hurt me in the past, and it became too much... so I pushed you away.” I couldn’t believe I was sharing this with another person I hated, “I’m...sorry. I promise that I won’t...let personal issues get in the way of my opinion of you.”  
“T-Togami-Kun...” I looked at Naegi, “I-I’m sorry, I just...” I could hear the tears in his voice. Why did he have to cry? I shouldn’t have to deal with this.  
Moving my hand to his head, I pulled Naegi into an awkward embrace, “H-hey, it’s okay...just stop crying...” I mumbled.  
“I...” Naegi looked up at me, giving a weak smile, “Thank you Togami-Kun...” Before I could react his arms were around me, surprisingly dodging my injured arm.  
I don’t know how long we stood there, hugging. But eventually I couldn’t help myself. My arm left the top of his head, traveling lower, making him look up. I leaned forward, oh god I was being an idiot, but no stopping it now. Or so I thought until a pain shot through my arm, Naegi’s arm pushing into it.  
“Fuck,” I hissed, pulling away and cradling my bad arm.  
“T-Togami-Kun? I’m sorry! Did I make your arm hurt more than it already did?” Naegi began asking, frantically grabbing at me, “Wait, let’s go to the infirmary! I can bind your arm in place! I broke it, didn’t I? Oh I’m an idiot!”  
I sighed, he’d never get over this, would he, “Just calm down, let’s go to the infirmary quixkly and then go to our rooms.”

 

Junko cursed herself for reading over Mukuro’s notes so late as she rummaged in the dark of the infirmary for a band aid. She heard the door opening and quickly hid behind the refrigerator, perfect place to hide even if the light was on. Good move she thought to herself as the light turned on.  
Looking out at who walked in she couldn’t help but smile, Togami and Naegi. She couldn’t help but let her mind wander to what she could be looking for. She turned away, stifling a laugh, “Oh Togami, you sly dog, you.” she whispered. Peeking out, she frowned, nothing fun was happening, something had happened to Togami’s arm and Naegi was pathetically trying to bind it in place.  
Junko sighed, at least there wasn’t a murder she thought. In a way, that thought was right, too bad that didn’t mean there wasn’t a culprit that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's the chapter, next one will be of course the body discovery and investegation, followed by a trial in the 10th chapter!


	9. Stubborn and Strangled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another body is discovered this chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

I sat up in my bed with a groan, a heavy weight on one side and a pain on the other. Looking down I remembered I’d gotten my arm broken last night and it was still sloppily bound. That didn’t explain the other weight. Turning to look at the other side I sighed, Naegi. I groaned, trying to slide out of his grasp, it wasn’t 7 yet but I couldn’t stay still. I was halfway out of my bed when Naegi stirred, great.  
“Togami-Kun?” he mumbled, his eyes blinking open. “Where are we? I can’t remember whose room we went to...” His head raised only to fall back again.  
“No idea, we’ll have to check the door plate on the way out...” I rubbed the back of my neck with my good arm, “Speaking of which, we may want to leave early, I don’t want anyone...”  
“To see us together?” Naegi asked, I couldn’t stand to look at him and I heard him sighed, “Okay, if you want I’ll leave first and you can follow shortly after.” I bit my lip, he obviously didn’t want it to happen like that, he wanted me to walk out with him.  
After a minute of silenced, I sighed, “Or, if we leave now, we could always go...together...” Looking over at his I could see him suppressing a smile, “Well,” I headed for the door, opening it, “Let’s get going.”

 

Walking up the stair with Naegi trailing, I sighed. It wasn’t even close to 7 as far as I could tell and I really didn’t want him to follow me into the library. Not after what happened last night. Looking around quickly I decided that with nothing to lose I’d go wait out the rest of nighttime in the changing room. Ignoring Naegi’s comments I slid my card and entered the room, only to be greeted by the body of Leon Kuwata.

Naegi was shortly behind me and upon seeing the body let out a gasp and ran out without a word. I took a step closer to the body and with a gulp felt for a pulse, nothing. I stood and stuck my head out the door, “Oi, Naegi, go get someone else, best bet would be another male since...” I trailed off looking at the machine gun.  
“I...okay...” Naegi replied, “I’ll get Oowada-Kun or Ishimaru-Kun...just...wait here!” He ran off without another word, leaving me with the body. Maybe I should start investigating, it wouldn’t hurt to get ahead, would it? Walking back over, right away I could tell he was smiling and...almost seemed at peace? Even then he had tears in his eyes and his body was fairly relaxed, not what you’d expect in a struggle.  
Before I could continue looking the door opened and in stepped Oowada and Naegi. Oowada went pale, his mouth agape and I sighed. He’d need to get used to this if...the pattern continued. As we stood there an announcement went off, alerting everyone else of the murder. Soon the room was filled with the rest of us, suppose Monobear did something to turn off the machine gun and shouts erupted.  
“Now, now you bastards!” Monobear called out, “I’m trying to hand you the Monofile for the case here!” Without another word he threw out the files and was gone, I quickly turned my on and read the information, he was killed due to lack of air (fairly obvious based on the rope around his neck) and his time of death was 11:00 pm, about the time I went to the infirmary with Naegi. Nothing else was given so I turned off the file and walked over to the body. Oogami and Oowada had already begun their jobs of watching the body so I gave them a nod and kneeled by Kuwata. Looking at his neck I could see obvious signs of bruising, following the length of the rope I reached the end. Oddly enough, it look as if it had been messily cut, odd of the culprit to do that.  
Standing up I walked out the door, past Enoshima who, for whatever reason, was forcing Naegi to wear his suit properly, and noticed a piece of rope hanging from the ceiling. With a frown, I reached up and almost grabbed the rope, only to trip over a stool. I fell hard on my bad arm and couldn’t help but scream. Before I knew what was happening Ishimaru and Hagakure were hoisting me to my feet while Asahina and Yasuhiro hovered around like worried mothers.  
“Togami!” Asahina exclaimed, “Did you get hurt somewhere? Was your fall really that bad?” I frowned, had she not noticed the bound arm and put two and two together that I hit my injured arm?  
“I’m fine,” I replied, “I just...broke my arm last night and fell on it,” trying not to make eye contact with Naegi at that moment seemed almost impossible, but I somehow managed not to, managed to keep our dirty little secret safe, “It’s not a big deal, wouldn’t be a problem if I had proper treatment but...”  
“Then you need proper treatment!” Yasuhiro exclaimed, “I’m sure that Monobear has the supplies!” Before anyone could reply there was a weight on my injured arm making me scream once again. Looking over I saw Monobear standing on it, I could barely suppress the next yell in my throat, fuck that bear.  
“Upupu, now why would I help this pathetic bastard?” He called out, hopping up and down, making me woozy from the pain, “Not my fault he was injured!”  
“T-Togami-Kun! Stop that!” I heard Naegi call as he ran over, “Please just get off him!” Naegi frowned, Monobear wasn’t moving, “Please?”  
Monobear thought for a moment, and excruciatingly long moment before jumping off my arm and clinging to Naegi, “Upupu only because I like you, you bastard!”  
Naegi scratched the side of his face, “Then do you think, that maybe if we solve the murder you could...fix up Togami-Kun’s arm?” Monobear didn’t reply and Naegi cleared his throat, “P-Please? F-for me, maybe?”  
Monobear didn’t loosen his grip on Naegi, but finally did reply, “Fine...but only because you asked nicely you bastard!” With those words Monobear was gone and I finally noticed a damp spot on my shoulder. Touching it I couldn’t help but think the slimy texture could only be saliva. I shivered, why was that there? Looking at the ground I noticed an entire line leading to the locker room.  
WIth a sigh, I turned to Naegi, “I guess I should thank you for that...” I mumbled, trying to get a good look at his expression, “So...Thanks...I guess...” Looking away I let my eyes fall on the rope, “Say, does anyone want to do me a favor and set that stool up for me?” Without a moment’s hesitation Ishimaru had the stool set up and was lifting me onto the stool, It was overboard, but at least it made my job easier. Looking closely at the rope I could see it had definitely been cut, likely by...scissors? That couldn’t be right, “Oi, Enoshima, you’re supposedly a good detective, get over here and tell me what could’ve cut this rope.” WIth those words I hopped off the stool and Enoshima hopped on.  
“Looks like scissors or maybe a knife...” she frowned, “I’m going to go with scissors this time though.”  
“Why?” I asked her, “You may not want to make a guess unless you know it for sure.”  
Enoshima laughed, winking at me, “Honey, if I never relied on my gut feeling a lot of the cold cases I solved would still be unsolved.”  
I frowned, why the hell would she call me ‘honey’? I barely resisted asking, she’d likely just laugh it off, “Well, I’m going to look for something else that could tell us who the culprit is.” I hissed out of gritted teeth, turning on my heel and leaving.

Walking down the hall I noticed Fukawa, her neck bare and covered in small scars. What could’ve happened to cause those scars was my question. I was almost too distracted trying to figure out where they came from to notice the scissors in her hand. Almost. She put the glinting object quickly in a sheath beneath her skirt. I frowned, thinking back to the Genocider Syo’s file there were a lot of scissors....no, no it couldn’t be. I shook my head, turning away from Fukawa. I was wasting time, I might as well take one look around the crime scene, maybe see if Oowada was an idiot and picked something else up again.

 

Walking up the stairs quickly I ran into the boy’s locker room and walked over to Oowada. “So, were you a nincompoop again and picked up something that could be evidence?”  
“Wha- Who you calling a nincompoop?!” He yelled, grabbing me by my shirt, “If anyone’s a nincompoop you’re the nincompoop! How does that make you feel you nincompoop?!”  
“I can feel my IQ dropping points by the second.” I replied, “Do you not have a bigger vocabulary to use?” I likely would’ve stayed quit, let him cool off, but by the way Oogami acts I doubt he’d be able to do me much damage.  
Oowada’s face became red with anger, “Shut up you brat! I could easily knock you out!”  
“I’m not a weakling like Naegi is,” I replied, “I’m sure I could stay up after a punch from you.” He became redder in the face, raising a hand to slam into my face. Come on Oogami, anytime now.  
I closed my eyes, waiting for impact only for it not to come, opening my eyes I saw Oogami’s hand gripping Oowada’s arm, “Do not let him push you to an action like this.” She said, her voice quiet, “In case you did not remember, he was the one able to uncover the truth of the last murder, perhaps he can help now.”  
“But...” Oowada frowned, setting me back on my feet and reaching into his pocket, “I found this,” he said, holding out a choker, one that looked a lot like Fukawa’s. “I don’t know what it is or who it belongs to, but still...”  
“Togami was right,” Oogami began, looking at Oowada, “You really are an idiot.”  
“What?” Oowada yelled, “I am not! I never had a female figure in my life, so I have no idea what any of there girly things-this is girly right-are!”  
“It’s a choker,” Oogami replied, “A kind of necklace that is fairly popular among young females like myself.”  
Oowada rubbed the back of his head, “So...I really don’t know, I didn’t see anyone with something like this.”  
“Do you notice nothing?” I snapped, “Fukawa was wearing one since the first day we were trapped here, it’s even the same color.”  
“Why would I have noticed what was on her neck?” He snapped back at me, “I don’t pay attention to things like that! You must be into her if you noticed it!”  
“No, that is the furthest thing from the truth,” I replied with a shiver,”The thought of being romantically involved with that girl? No way, the only one who has any chance is Na-” I bit my lip, cutting myself off. I was an idiot.  
“Only...?” Oowada began, “Well, come on! Don’t start saying something and then stop! Is it Naegi? You said ‘Na’ so I’m sure it’s Naegi!”  
“I-I don’t want to talk about it,” I hissed out, “It’s none of your business anyway!”  
“Tell me or I’l-” Oowada was cut off by Oogami’s hand clamping over his mouth. She glanced from Ooowada to I before finally talking.  
“Togami wishes not to tell you Oowada, perhaps you should ask him at a later time and not act as if it is a matter of life or death,” she removed her hand and Oowada was quiet. She turned to me a gave a small smile, “Now, perhaps you should leave before Oowada once again begins asking questions you really do not want to answer at this time.” With a nod I walked out of the room, confused and angry. Why had I almost said Naegi? Why was Oogami protecting me? Did I really have enough evidence to reveal who the culprit was? Maybe, I could always keep looking around-  
“Attention you bastards! It’s trial time, please head to the elevator so we can commence shortly!” I heard the announcement ring out and grimaced. Guess there goes my chance to do more investigating.  
Before I could head towards the elevator Naegi was next to me and his hands wrapped around my good arm, “Togami-Kun! Let’s go to the elevator together!” He exclaimed, looking up at me with a smile.  
“Don’t act like this is a happy little date,” I replied, not forcing him to let go of me, not worth the trouble. Yeah, that was definitely it, just not worth the trouble.

I let Naegi hold onto me as we walked to the elevator area. Upon entering, I knew it was a mistake, Junko’s giggles could be heard throughout the room. Looking over at her I frowned, “Can you stop that?”  
She blinked, confused, “Stop what?” Junko asked, “I’m not doing anything.”  
“Then who’s giggling?” I asked, looking around the room and I couldn't help but groan at who I saw giggling. “Shut your trap Hagakure.”  
“Now, now, Togami-Chi! Don’t be a stick in the mud,” He laughed, leaning over and using Asahina as a support beam. “Naegi-Chi doesn’t seem to mind at all! Follow his example!”  
“Shut up!” I hissed, only to feel a line of drool on my arm, turning I saw Fukawa standing there, “What the hell are you doing?”  
“So, you’re Byakuya-Sama, huh?” she laughed, pulling her hair out of it’s messy braid, “I can see why you’re called that, you are quite the cutie!” She removed her glasses, and licked her lips...did she always have such a long tongue?  
“Stop acting like you don’t know me!” I snapped, moving away from her, “Also don’t call me that!”  
“Oh come on, Byakuya-Sama don’t act like that!” she laughed, “You let who I’m guessing is Ma-Kun cling to you, why can’t I?!”  
“Huh?” Naegi piped up, “What do you mean ‘Ma-Kun’? You never called me that before Fukawa-San, why do it now?”  
“That doesn’t matter now!” Monobear exclaimed, “All of you bastards in the elevator now, now, now!” WIthout another word we all began piling in the elevator and began our second journey to the courtroom.

Naegi stood in silence, surrounded by his remaining classmates. All of them stayed silent, their faces grim. Naegi wanted to cry, three, three of the group were dead and soon a fourth one would be. The silence made Naegi realize he could be the one sitting here, the knowledge he murdered someone on his mind. He bit his lip as the elevator came to a stop, before he could leave the elevator he noticed Junko grabbed Togami’s arm. He paused, should he stay, wait for Togami? When Junko grabbed Togami’s arm and put her lips to his ear, Naegi realized he wasn’t welcome. Of course not, Junko was pretty and probably Togami’s type, Naegi didn’t stand a chance. He quickly stepped off the elevator, leaving the two alone as the eyes that had been threatening to spill for a while finally showed.


	10. Suicide and Split Personalities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is done! Back to freetime next chapter so if you have suggestions leave them in the comments or send me an ask on my tumblr! (link to tumblr is on my profile)

I walked over to my spot in the circle and glanced at Naegi. There were tears in his eyes, why would he be crying at a time like this. “Oi,” I whispered, leaning over to him, “Don’t get overly emotional over Kuwata’s death. We’ll figure out who did this, I promise.”  
“I...” Naegi began biting his lip, “Actually-”  
“Oi!” Chihiro called, cutting Naegi off, “Togami-Kun or whoever, look over here!” I turned to the shorter boy and he frowned, “What the hell? Why do you have Maizono’s hairclip? Did you steal it you freak?!”  
I sighed, “No, I didn’t even want it.” I pointed a finger towards Monobear, “Ask him why I’m wearing it.”  
“Upupu! Now, now! Don’t act like that!” Monobear laughed, “It suits you, all the despair and patheticness contained in it!”  
I stared at Monobear for a moment before sighing, “Let’s just ignore the-” I was cut off by a loud sneeze by Fukawa, “Will you be quiet?” I snapped, Fukawa cowered mumbling a sorry and I continued, “Let’s ignore the bear and go over the evidence.”  
“Well, we know that he was killed upstairs, right?” Asahina began with a shaky voice.  
“There’s no doubt about that, it was also nighttime, so someone broke the rule we made...” Yasuhiro added on, slamming her hands down.  
“I-I saw Naegi-Kun go up the stairs right before night time, it had to be him!” Fukawa exclaimed, glancing at Naegi.  
“That’s...” Naegi began, “But-”  
“No buts!” Ishimaru exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Naegi, “You were upstairs, no one else, you have to be the murderer!”  
I bit my lip, I wanted to keep last night a secret, but now, it seemed I couldn’t “Actually I was also upstairs,” I began looking around the circle, “Naegi was with me the entire night...he was with me in the infirmary at the time of the murder.”  
“How do we know you’re not covering for him though?” Oowada asked, “And he probably did that to your arm right? You’re just scared and don’t want him to try and kill you!”  
“One,” Enoshima began before I could try, “If Naegi was caught he’d be executed and couldn’t touch Togami and two, I saw them in the infirmary at that time. I had a papercut and went to get a bandaid.”  
I froze, “You were that sound I heard when I was walking back to the dorm area, weren’t you?” I asked, glancing at Enoshima,  
“You got me!” She giggled, sending me a wink, “But hey, you and your boyfriend made up before this murder, so you kept your promise!~”  
“He’s not my boyfrien-”  
“Shut up and get on with it bastards!” Monobear yelled, “Get to figuring out who the culprit is now! Or you have to vote right away!”  
“Fine,” Oogami sighed, “Let’s discuss what seems to have killed him.”  
“Right!” Oowada exclaimed, “Let’s see...he was obviously strangled by that rope in the boy’s locker room!”  
“Yeah!” Hagakure exclaimed, “So a guy must’ve killed him, right?”  
“Actually” I began looking from Mondo to Hagakure, “You two have got that wrong!”  
“Wha-” Oowada began, becoming red in the face, “Whaddya mean I got that wrong?! What’s wrong with it?!”  
“Simple, in the area near both changing room doors there is a piece of rope hanging that seems to have been cut. Not only that but the rope around Kuwata’s neck ended in a similar cut.”  
“Well then...” Asahina frowned, “I bet they fought with him and there was a huge struggle before he was hanged though! Like how Ikusaba-Chan fought back!”  
“Yes, Kuwata Leon-Dono wouldn’t easily go down!” Yamada exclaimed, “He’s not the type to lay down!”  
“Actually, that’s not true,” I began,”there wasn’t a sign of struggle. No hair no marks on the door or rope besides the scissors, the closest thing would be the choker Oowada found, even then it could have been dropped moving the body.”  
“Wait...” Asahina began with a frown, “I’m getting kind of confused, maybe we should go over what we know now?”  
“Well,” Oogami began, “We know that he was likely killed in the locker room entrance and then moved. There was no signs of struggle and he was strangled.”  
“Meaning a man had to kill him, how else would he be in the boys’ locker room?” Fukawa exclaimed, “It’s the only logical thing!”  
“Or, perhaps someone used the dead Kuwata’s card!” Enoshima exclaimed, “You wouldn’t be borrowing from a classmate, you’d be using something without an owner!”  
“Upupu! Look at the clever yet smart mouthed girl!” Monobear called out, “Figuring that out on her own! I’m sooo impressed!”  
“Shut your god damned sarcastic mouth!” Enoshima snapped, glaring at the bear, “Also, stay out of this, we need to figure out the culprit!”  
“Well, how rude you are!” Monobear called out, “Show your headmaster some respect before I have to hurt or kill one of you! I’ll do it! I swear I will!”  
“Um, can we all please calm down and continue, I don’t think we all want to die today...” Naegi piped up, “So, um, maybe...”  
“I believe that if Kuwata Leon-Dono didn’t fight back it must be suicide!” Yamada exclaimed, “It must be so!”  
“That’s idiotic!” Enoshima exclaimed, “How does that make any sense at all?”  
I thought for a moment before letting a laugh out, “Actually, I think Yamada is onto something. Did any of you notice not only how relaxed his body was but his peaceful expression?” Looking around the room I saw faces light up with realization. Too bad it didn’t seem to please Enoshima and Yasuhiro,  
“But, perhaps he came to peace with the fact he couldn’t fight off the offender!” Yasuhiro exclaimed, “You can’t say that’s suicide!”  
“But did you forget the stool I tripped over?” I asked.  
“Someone would've needed a way to reach the rope and get Kuwata’s neck through it!” Enoshima exclaimed, “That doesn’t make it suicide!”  
“Erm...” Yamada began, “This may be a bad time, but I found this...and was afraid to look...” He mumbled, producing an envelope, “So...if you all want to...”  
Without hesitation, Enoshima ripped it from his hands and gave it to me, “So mister, I solved the last murder, how about you read it to us?”  
I took the paper from her and opened it to see the words, with a deep breath, I began reading, “Friends, if you find this letter, good. I guess first thing first is sorry, I couldn’t do it. The only thing keeping me going was the idea of going back to my band, especially after Maizono died.” I looked around once before continuing, “But that motive, my boys wanting me dead...that was the last straw. I guess the next thing you need to know, that is, if it isn’t obvious, is this is a suicide letter. I’m going to hang myself and by the time you notice this, I’ll be long dead. I really doubt that this’ll cause a trial, but just incase, I’m leaving this. I’m sorry again guys, try to get out of the school, for me, Maizono, Ikusaba, and all of us. Sincerely your friend, Kuwata Leon.” Looking around everyone was pale, none of them could believe this.  
“B-But then...who moved Kuwata’s body?” Asahina asked, “Who’s messing with us?!”  
“Well,” I began, “I say we go over the entire story, that’ll make everything clear.” Looking around, no one objected so I took a breath and began, “At about 11 at night while Naegi and I were in the infirmary, Kuwata was at work upstairs. He had by that time, tied the rope to it’s leverage and put the rope around his neck. He then proceeded to kick the stool out from under him and slowly died due to being unable to breath. Too bad there was someone else was walking by at the time. This someone decided it would be fun to mess with the crime scene and produced scissors from somewhere on their person. They then proceeded to cutting down Kuwata’s body, and, using a loophole, used the now dead Kuwata’s ID card to enter the boy’s locker room. Whilst struggling with the door and Kuwata they likely lost their choker, leaving it for Oowada to later pick up. After placing the body they likely left in a hurry, not wanting to stick around too long. Later that day though, they made a mistake, out in the open they held the scissors, letting me see them, and revealing the truth. I can’t help but think I have that right, don’t you agree, Fukawa Touko?”  
“I...I don’t have any scissors!” Fukawa exclaimed, “You have no proof of that!”  
“Then show us that!” I snapped, “Show us you have no scissors with you, come on, just do it Fukawa.”  
“I-I...ACHOO” she cut herself off with a loud sneeze and her face broke into a grin, “Ehhhhh, what’s going on here?~”She called with a laugh, “Huh? Come on you guys, catch me up!”  
“You were just asked to show you didn’t have any scissors, Fukawa-Chi.” Hagakure piped up, “So are you going to prove it?”  
She frowned, her tongue lolling out, “What do you mean?” she asked, producing several pairs, “I never leave home without them! Also stop calling me Fukawa! The name’s Syo!”  
“Syo...as in...” I froze, looking at everyone else, hoping they’d realize what I was thinking, “Genocider Syo?”  
“You got that right cutie!” she laughed out, “Genocider Syo at your service. Maybe we could, y’know, hang later~” I shivered, insane, this woman was insane.  
“You bastards need to stop right now!” Monobear exclaimed, “It’s time for a vote, so hurry, hurry vote, vote, VOTE!”  
We all pushed in our votes and watched as they piled up. Finally the bear laughed and the culprit’s face appeared, Kuwata’s. I sighed in relief, I was right, absolutely right.  
“Now!” Monobear laughed, “I wanted so badly for a punishment, but since we don’t have a culprit...I’ll show you a handy-dandy simulation of what would’ve happened to Kuwata-Kun if he had died!

 

The screen opened with curtains. They slowly rose, leaving us to see Kuwata is a box, chained to the back. On either side of him were what had to be electrical wires, obviously live. His mouth opened and, though we couldn't hear it we could tell he was singing and a gas began pouring into the box. He choked and tried to stop singing, only to get a jolt from the wires. He began singing again, obviously pained and more poison poured in. It didn’t take long for the digital Kuwata to choke to death, the curtains to fall and the giant screen to click off.

“Now then!” Monobear called, walking over to me, “I’ll be taking this bastard to fix up his arm, the rest of you take your time, but do know it’s almost night time!

 

Kirigiri frowned, why did she have to spend her night fixing up Togami’s arm? She turned away from the screen, at least she was done. She really wished Naegi had killed Togami, then she could’ve been done with Togami. She could’ve framed it on someone else or maybe just faked Naegi’s execution. There were so many possibilities and she couldn’t do any of them. It wasn’t fair! She still laughed, soon, oh one day soon, she would get rid of Togami and could get her precious Naegi to herself.


	11. Memories and Matters of the Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is ready, maybe I should stop updating so frequently, huh? Either way next chapter will have motive and freetime so throw out some suggestions please! Either here in comments or through ask on my tumblr!

I woke up with a groan, why the hell was everyone dying around me? I stood from my bed and looked at my newly bound arm. Fuck this, of course I’d be the one unlucky enough to get my arm broken by a boy who seemed to be overly attached to me already. Looking at my clock it was almost 7 so I decided it wouldn’t hurt to get a head start and walked out of my room.  
Soon the morning announcement went off and the doors to the cafeteria opened, allowing me to be the first one in. I quickly walked over to a table and took a seat, waiting for everyone else to file in, They came in groups of 2 or 3 mostly, even then the exceptions came in one right after the other. It didn’t take long for everyone to settle in and get ready for another day of gloom.  
“W-Well, I wonder if the pattern from the last...incident will continue...” Yasuhiro began, “So, perhaps we should go exploring and meet back here...” she paused, looking straight at me, “Except for you of course, since you’re so against joining everyone else...”  
“That works for me,” I replied, standing up, “You all have fun wasting your time, I’ll begin searching right now.” Without waiting for a comment, I left, hearing times for meet up afterwards and groups they planned to go in were called out.

 

I wandered the halls for a while, making note of new areas as I went. A public bath was opened up on the first floor. The third floor consisted of the two classrooms (steel plates firmly in place), a recreation room (filled with magazines we’d likely all seen, but with no promise for new ones), along with a physic lab (plus the physics anteroom), and an art room (and it’s supply room naturally...I guess). I stood in the supply room now and noticed a slip of paper on the floor. Picking it up I couldn’t help but let a gasp escape my lips. It was a picture or Ikusaba, Maizono, and Kuwata. The latter two were laughing and pushing the obviously uncomfortable Ikusaba into the frame. What was stranger even was the fact it seemed to be within the school and the windows...had not metal plates?  
“Hey, hey you bastard!” Monobear suddenly appeared in front of me, snatching the photo away, “That’s mine! Don’t you dare touch it you bastard!”  
“Whatever,” I replied, shoving my good hand in my pocket, “It’s probably some idiotic fake picture you made to unsettle who found it anyway.” I turned away from Monobear, walking out the door, “I really don’t care either way.” I left the art room, refusing to look back or listen to what the bear could have possibly said after that.

 

I walked along the corridor near the cafeteria with a frown. They were likely done with their meeting and I had skipped breakfast, so it wouldn’t hurt to stop by for a small snack before lunch...right?I walked quickly into the cafeteria, ready to run for the kitchen, only to be cut off by Chihiro, just my luck.  
“If it isn’t mister ‘I’m too good for everyone else’, what do you think you’re doing, showing up here?” he asked, blocking the door to the kitchen.  
“I’m hungry and I want to get a snack before lunch time,” I began, “Why? Are you afraid I’m planning on poisoning someone in there?”  
“Maybe I am,” He replied, crossing his arms, “You can’t be trusted, you obviously don’t want to cooperate with any of us, why should we cooperate with you?”  
“Maybe because I’ve been the one to figure out the murderers so far? Being the rest of you either refuse to believe the truth or pointing fingers at others.” I snapped in reply, “Now, if you’d move out of my way.”  
“No!” he exclaimed, “You act like you’re better than us, but you aren’t at least we have viable talents, unlike you, relying on luck to even enter a school!”  
“If you haven’t been paying attention,” I began, looking over his head into the kitchen, “I only accepted since my family pushed me to. I think the idea of luck as a talent is idiotic, likely more than you do.” I looked down at the shorter boy and smiled, “Unlike you childish brats, I realize there’s more to life than being ‘talented’ as you supposedly are. I know you have to actually work for it, not ride on a title.”  
“Really? Because you don’t seem to be trying too hard,” he snapped, “Were you going to just let yourself fail at life? Were you just going to lay down and-”  
“Yeah, that’s actually exactly what I was planning on,” I replied, cutting him off, “At least people may not expect things from me then.”  
“Wha-” Chihiro began, “What the hell are you talking about?”  
“Nothing for you to worry yourself with,” I replied, pushing past the boy, my last sense if patience gone.  
“No, not nothing!” Chihiro exclaimed, following me in, “You’re going to tell me right now!” I ignored they boy and grabbed an apple. WIthout a glance I walked past him, “Hey, answer me!” he called. It didn’t matter, I wouldn’t tell him, I refused to tell him anything.

About an hour later I was sitting alone in the library when there was a knock. Had someone else found the room? Or maybe it was Naegi? “Don’t stand there, open the door and come in.” I snapped, going back to the book in my hand, guess it wouldn’t be hard to find out.  
“Ummm, Togami-Kun?” Naegi asked from the door, should’ve known, “Do you think...we could eat lunch together...maybe?”  
I bit my lip, I really didn’t want to go to the cafeteria anytime soon, but with what happened last time I dismissed Naegi... “I guess it couldn’t hurt,” I mumbled. Standing up, I walked out of the library and Naegi followed shortly behind. I was halfway down the stairs when I heard a familiar and hated laugh.  
“Hey there, nice to see the boyfriends have fully made up!” Enoshima called from the bottom of the stairs, “Let me guess, you guys were going to have a lunch date?” No one said a word as I finished my descent down the stairs, “I hope you don’t mind if I join you two lovebirds~!”  
“Since it’s not a date and we aren’t ‘lovebirds’ as you say, I think that can be arranged,” I replied, maybe Enoshima being along for the ride would keep any sort of fake romance story from circulating about Naegi and I. Walking ahead of Enoshima and Naegi I entered the cafeteria and headed for the kitchen.  
“Nuh-uh!” Enoshima exclaimed, stepping in front of me, “I’ll get us lunch, you and your boyfriend get some seats.” Before I could reply, she leaned in, her lips brushing my ear, “He seems down, go cheer him up~ Show him that you looove him and not me~”  
I felt my face flushing as I backed away from Enoshima. Not wanting Naegi to see me, I walked past him quickly, took a seat, and put my head in my arms. I heard the chair next to me scoot out and glanced over at Naegi.  
“Togami-Kun, are you okay?” he asked, putting a tentative hand on my head. “D-Do you need anything or...do you want me to leave you alone?” I peeked at him again and frowned, he needed to stop being so worried about others.  
“I’m actually fine...” I replied with a yawn, “Just...tired.” I sat up, making Naegi’s hand drop off. I don’t know what possessed me, but i let my hand glide over his, “Really, really tired. After everything that’s happened lately...”  
“It’s okay Togami-Kun,” Naegi replied with a smile, “I understand exactly what you mean, and I’m really sorry about...” he looked away from me, biting his lip, “About...”  
“Don’t worry about it,” I pulled my hand away from his, rubbing the back of my head, “That’s behind us now and we really don’t need to talk about it.”  
“Hey there!” Enoshima called, throwing food out in front of us, “I hope you guys didn’t get too bored without me!”

The rest of lunch went by fairly uneventful and I soon parted ways with both Enoshima and Naegi. Walking down the hall I couldn’t help but look at my hand and remember my idiocy in touching Naegi’s. It was dumb, I shouldn’t have touched him, I shouldn’t be thinking about it. I really shouldn’t, since it let me to being face to face with Genocider Syo.  
“Oh hey there you cutie!” She called, causing me to look up, “Fancy seeing you here!” she let out a loud laugh and produced a pair of scissors, pointing them at me, “I was thinking about you, y’know! Maybe we should have some fun together~”  
“Get away from me,” I replied, pushing the scissors away from me, “I don’t want to be near you.” I tried to step around her, only to get pushed roughly into a corner.  
“Now, now Byakuya-Sama, don’t be like that~” she laughed, “I’m sure you want to play, you just don’t want to admit it, do ya?” She laughed again, holding her scissors to my throat, “Now, are you gonna come with me somewhere more provate or-”  
“Genocider Syo-San! Step away from Togami-Kun and stop threatening his life this instant!” I heard Yasuhiro’s voice and couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief.  
Syo turned around to face Yasuhiro with a frown, “Oh come on! I was just having fun and it’s not like he’s busy!”  
“I have matters to discuss with him!” Yasuhiro exclaimed, pushing past her and grabbing my arm, “So if you will please excuse us.” Without waiting for Syo’s reply, she pulled me around the corner. As soon as we were out of Syo’s sight she let go of me with a sigh. “That was a close one, be more careful Togami-Kun!”  
“Yeah, well...” I began, biting my lip, I hate apologizing so much, “I’m sorry...I’ll make sure to be more alert.”  
“Exactly!” Yasuhiro exclaimed, “That’s the spirit! Don’t be off guard simply because you and Naegi-Kun shared a moment in the cafeteria-Oops!” she covered her mouth, had she seen that? “I-I mean I saw you two seemed to be holding hand and-” her cheeks were read as she waved her arms in front of her, “I didn’t actually see anything important!” She turned away from me, “Oh this is so embarrassing, I’m so sorry!”  
“Just-” I bit my lip, “Just stop talking, okay? Naegi and I are, at most, friends, no reason to overthink it, okay?”  
Yasuhiro turned back to me, “I-okay, I understand!” She smiled, “No need to tell me about your love life!”  
I frowned, had she blocked out every word I said? “You know Naegi and I are just friends, if anything, so you don’t have to say it’s my love life.”  
“Uh-huh~” she laughed, “I’ll let you believe that! Now, it’s almost night time so if you’ll excuse me, I have a final patrol to make!” With those words she left me standing alone in the hallway, looking around I decided I didn’t want to see Syo again and I ran to my room, promising myself to deal with Yasuhiro later.

 

Junko walked towards the dorms after the night time announcement went off. All she could do was ponder what the mastermind would pick as the next motive, and, more importantly, how did the mastermind get these motives? Could there be a mole among their ranks? She’d definitely have to share the thought with the others, keep them on guard.  
“Oh, hi Enoshima-San!” she heard behind her, pulling her out of her thoughts, “Are you headed to your room too?”  
“Yeah,” Junko yawned, “Kind of tired, y’know?”  
“Yeah,” Naegi walked next to the girl, “I know...” he glanced at Junko and she frowned, what was on his mind? “Could I ask you...what you think of...Togami-Kun?” he finally mumbled out, all Junko could do was laugh.  
“Togami? He’s like the annoying older brother I never had, Oh man!” She slapped Naegi on the back as they approached her room, “Don’t be jealous of me talking to Togami, buddy!”  
“I never-”  
Junko laughed, opening her door, “Naegi, I can tell.”


	12. Secrets and Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter and new motive! Next chapter is the murder investigation, so get ready for that and I guess place your bets on the murderer?

I sat up with a scream, nightmares had filled my thoughts the entire night. Images of Sato Sensei’s distorted figure, the sound of my arm breaking, the feeling of scissors crucifying me upon a wall. Standing up I glanced at the clock, 5 AM, with a groan, I pushed by door open and slammed it shut behind me as quickly as I could. I couldn’t stay in there but I couldn’t stay out, Syo could be creeping. I walked quickly down the hall, only to find myself in front of Naegi’s door. Taking a deep breath I rose my hand and knocked quickly.  
A few moments later the door opened, revealing a groggy Naegi, “Huh? Togami-Kun? W-Why are you hear this early?” he mumbled, rubbing his eyes.  
“I well...” I bit my lip, refusing to look at Naegi, “I can’t stand another minute in my room, but Syo could be lurking the halls...” I finally looked at his face, hoping he was catching on, no such luck, “So could I possibly stay in your room for the night?”  
His eyes lit up quickly, “Oh, I uh, sure, c-come on in...” he moved out of my way, letting me step into his room, not the first time, but hopefully the last. “If you want, you can sit down or...”  
“Yeah...” I sat on the edge of his bed, figuring it couldn’t hurt, I gave him a small smile, “Thanks for letting me stay here until day time.”  
“Not a problem...”

 

I woke with a start when the morning announcement went off, feeling the weight on my chest I couldn’t help but remember what happened a couple hours earlier. Looking over I saw Naegi’s eyes begin to open and couldn’t help but try to get out from under him.  
“Oh...T-Togami-Kun!” He called, instantly awake, “I-I forgot you were here!” he jumped off me, scrambling to the other side of the bed.  
“I kind of did too,” I mumbled, looking down at myself, finally realizing I may have come over here shirtless. I let out a thankful sigh, lucky for me I’d forgotten to take anything off last night, so, while it was crumpled, my hoodie was still in place. “Well, I guess we should head for the cafeteria, before someone freaks out and thinks we’re dead or something.”  
“I-uh...” Naegi bit his lip, “Yeah, okay one second let me...um get...dressed...” he finally mumbled out.  
Looking at him now, I realized he was sitting here, chatting with me, in his underwear. I could feel the heat rushing to my face as I turned away, burying my face in my hands. “J-Just hurry up, I-”  
“Upupu!” I heard that damned laugh in front of me and I looked up to face him. “Someone forgot his hair clip this morning~” Before I could say anything the Bear was clawing at my face, forcing the hair clip back into it’s place in my hair.  
“I’m ready to-TOGAMI-KUN!” Naegi screamed, seemed he’d left and returned without me noticing, “What’s happening?!” he yelled running over to try and get a better view of the situation, “Please let go of him!” he called, out, turning to Monobear, at least I think he did.  
“Upupu~” Monobear took his claws off my now sore face, jumping onto Naegi’s back, “Alright, but only because you might need a pretty face to look at after today’s motive~”  
“M-Motive?” Naegi asked, turning his head to try and get a look at the bear, “Already?!”  
“I have certain plans that I need to get going, you don’t want your headmaster to have too much to do, do you Naegi-Kun?” Monobear laughed out, “But, I’ll let you eat your breakfast before I say anymore!” With those words Monobear disappeared, leaving Naegi and I to run to the cafeteria in silence. 

 

Naegi and I entered the cafeteria last, and unlike the fairly happy voices of the other voices, we stayed quiet. No one seemed to catch on besides Enoshima, who surprisingly didn’t yell out anything about it. It didn’t take long for the announcement to go off, calling us all to the gymnasium. At that point everyone else became pale, not saying anything. I didn’t wait around for their false promises of ‘it may not be a motive’ and that it was innocent. I now stood in the empty space, waiting for everyone to finally trickle in.  
“Upupu, it sure does take your classmates a long time to get here, doesn’t it you bastard?” Monobear laughed, plopping down on the stage next to me.  
I sighed, looking towards the bear, “Yes, I guess they are, too bad despite that you call them their name instead of ‘you bastard’.” I snapped back.  
“Now, now, don’t get feisty~” Monobear laughed, wagging a paw in front of my face, “Also, don’t look now, but here comes your buddies!” Looking towards the door, students were indeed pouring in, I stopped leaning against the stage and walked to join the collective group, anything better than standing near the bear. Soon we were all in the gym and Monobear laughed, “Now you bastards, it’s time to reveal the motive!” Looking around, he was likely making sure we were all as uncomfortable as could be, “The motive is your dirty little secrets!” Without another word he threw us all small envelopes, holding small notes within. “Now before you look, know that if you don’t act within a week I will use the loudspeaker in the parking lot to broadcast this to everyone, everyone, including your classmates!”  
I froze as I read mine, ‘Byakuya Togami purposely failed every entrance exam he took, if not for Hope’s Peak he wouldn’t have gone past middle school’. How in the hell did he know that? I looked up, most of us were pale, obviously shaken by this turn in events. Not surprisingly, Enoshima, Chihiro, Oogami, and Oowada seemed unfazed by the notes in their hands. Naegi and Fukawa on the other hand looked as if they were about to faint from fear of the slips of paper in their hands.  
“Now, I’ll be taking those papers back so you all have time to decide if you’ll be the gutsy one to act or not!” Monobear called out, swiping the envelopes out of our hands. “Have fun you bastards, and choose your victims wisely!” With those words he disappeared, leaving us alone with the knowledge our secrets were in his hands.  
“W-Well, I’m sure we can make it through this!” Yasuhiro called, “We don’t have to let this make us...kill anyone...do we?”  
“Of course not!” Ishimaru exclaimed with a nervous laugh, “N-None of us would turn to that, I’m sure of it!”  
“Yeah, none of us are that stupid!” Chihiro exclaimed, glancing over at me, suspicion in his eyes.  
“Well, then I say we all go make strategies for coping with the truth when it is revealed!” Yasuhiro called, “Now if you’ll excuse me I have to prepare!”

 

I walked out of the gymnasium, only to feel a hand wrap around my arm. Looking over my shoulder I saw the pest Chihiro holding on. “What the hell do you want from me this time?” I snapped, pulling my arm away.  
“I want you to explain what the hell you were talking about earlier, and I want you to do it now!” he exclaimed, crossing his arms in front of him.  
“You mean about people not expecting things of me?” I laughed, of course he wouldn’t let it go, “Like I said, it doesn’t matter to you.”  
“Just tell me!” he exclaimed, grabbing my arm again, “Unless you want me to break your other arm too!”  
“Let go of me,” I frowned, when he only tightened his grip I realized I’d have no choice but to spill, but I could always skimp around the details, “Fine, fine...last year the adults in my life made it very clear the only thing they wanted from me was success they could brag about.” He didn’t loosen his grip and I tugged again, “That’s it, that’s the big thing. Now let me go.”  
He finally let go of my arm, a frown on his face, “Fine then, but I will find out more. I promise you that!”

 

I went through lunch in silence, Naegi and Junko across from me. I tried not to think too hard about the motive and how it made Naegi react as I stared at my food. I didn’t want to risk looking up, seeing that horrified look in his eyes. I didn’t wait for the others to finish before I left the room, not saying a word. Walking down the halls I couldn’t help but notice Yasuhiro and Ishimaru, talking in the darkness in the corner. Without thinking twice I walked over to them, looking over Yasuhiro’s head at Ishimaru.  
“Oh, hello there Togami-Kun!” Ishimaru exclaimed, “Perfect time for you to stop by! Yasuhiro-Kun and I thought it a nice idea to reveal our secrets in small groups before the end of the week!”  
“Yes!” Yasuhiro exclaimed, “Similar to what Asahina, you, and I did!” Yasuhiro exclaimed, turning to face me, “Also, based off how you were last time...I’d say you need to go last...if you join us of course!”  
Looking around I tried to think of a better option, seeing none, I sighed, “Alright, so, which one of you are planning on going first?”  
“Hmm...well...” Yasuhiro paled, “I-I really don’t know, I-I guess that I could-”  
“Nonsense!” Ishimaru exclaimed, “You are both fairly uncomfortable, so I will do the honors of going first!” Leaning forward, he motioned for us to do the same, “Now, my secret, is very important to my gambling career, so me telling you is a huge step...” He looked around, his voice lowering as he went on, “My first name is...Kiyotaka.” He stood straight again, tears in his eyes, “I can’t believe I just told you that!” he called “I am a sham, a sham!”  
“P-Please calm down!” Yasuhiro exclaimed, putting a hand on his back, “I’ll say mine right now if you two are willing to lean in and be quiet!” We both leaned in, waiting for her to speak as her face lit up with a brush. “T-This is very embarrassing but...” she trailed off, biting her lip. “I may have a love for...” she looked at us before her glance shit away, “for...mythological blood drinking people...”  
“You mean vampires?” I asked, tilting my head, “Why not just say vampires? Cut out the middleman and stop being so weak.”  
“D-Don’t be so rude!” Ishimaru exclaimed, “Show the lady some respect, Togami-Kun! Don’t act as if you are better! How about you take your turn and share your secret!”  
“Well...” I began with a sigh, I’d made a bad choice, these two would act as if I had the plague when they found out my secret, wouldn’t they? “Just to give you both a warning it’s not going to be something silly like I love for a mythical creature or a name.” Looking from one to the other, I could tell they didn’t believe me. Taking a deep breath, I let the words tumble out of my mouth, “I purposely flunked every high school entrance exam I took. If not for being pushed by my parents to come here I wouldn’t have entered high school.  
“Wha-Wha-Wha?!” Ishimaru exclaimed, paling considerably. “What do you mean?! Why would you do that? Do you care nothing for your future?!”  
“No, actually, I don’t,” I replied, turning away from the two, “Though I doubt you’d care to hear the story of some kid heading for nowhere, right?” Without waiting for a reply, I walked away, ignoring Yasuhiro’s and Ishimaru’s calls for me to come back and talk to them.

 

Naegi walked down the hall, the night time announcement was just about to go off, no reason to wait around. Looking up he saw Togami, coming full speed ahead toward him. “Togami-Kun!” he called, “Um what are you up to?”  
“Going to my room?” Togami answered, “Why did you think I was going to get a snack with such little time before the announcement.”  
“I..um well...” Naegi looked around, what was he supposed to say? “I guess...I wasn’t thinking and...” he looked up at Togami, “I’m really so-” Before he could finish he felt pressure on his cheek. At first he thought he was hallucinating, remembering his mother's lips giving him his goodnight kiss. But he realized that it wasn’t a familiar pressure, no it was definitely different. He felt his face flush as Togami pulled away from his cheek.  
“G-Goodnight Naegi.” he mumbled, his face red, “I’ll see you in the morning.”  
Naegi waited until Togami disappeared to smile and put a hand to the kissed cheek. “Togami-Kun kissed me...” he whispered, in excitement and awe, “This is the greatest day of my life!”


	13. Poison and Ponytails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter up! Hopefully the next chapter isn't as hard to write as this one!

I woke up at the sound of the morning announcement, dreading the day already. If the pattern continued as it had before, someone would be found dead. Standing up I quickly pulled on my clothes and slipped the hair clip into place, not wanting to repeat yesterday’s incident. I walked out of the room quickly, running to the cafeteria, maybe I’d be lucky enough not to be the last one there.  
Walking in, everyone was laughing, talking about how it seemed the motive didn’t get to anybody. I frowned, looking around the room, at least two people were missing. I really didn’t want to burst their bubble, but seeing as no one else was planning on saying anything, I cleared my throat. “You do realize we aren’t all present. So there is no way to tell if a murder didn’t occur or not.”  
“Well, Chihiro said Sakura-Chan and Oowada were tired and are still resting...” Asahina replied, scratching the side of her face.  
“Wait, that seems kind of weird, right?” Hagakure added on, “But Chihiro-Chi is pretty trustworthy so...”  
“You’re all idiots,” I replied, “Unlike you all I’m not going to delude myself. I’m sure you’d all be smart enough to at least check and see if they were indeed in their rooms?” No one replied, “Well, if you’ll excuse me. I’m going looking for bodies.” Without waiting for anyone’s reaction I walked out, trying to figure out where a body could be. Deciding it couldn’t hurt, I checked the public bath, looking through the area at first I thought there was nothing, at least not until I was on my way out and I discovered the body of Oowada Mondo.

 

Without waiting or thinking I ran out of the public bath, yelling for everyone to hurry and come. Soon most of the students were at the door, wasting no time, I pointed them in the direction of Oowada’s body and ran out, ready to look for Oogami.  
“Wait!” I turned around, only to be face to face with Enoshima, “Maybe you should have someone go with you because, I dunno, the killer may try to get you out of the way and murder you?”  
“Then follow me if you want, I’m more concerned with finding Oogami that to worry what you think,” I replied, turning away and climbing the stairs. I heard the click of her heels and the tap of another person’s shoes behind me. Fine by me I guess, more eyes to search. I don’t know why, but I didn’t stop at the second floor and went onto the third. Running down the halls, I slammed all the doors open, hoping to find Oogami alive. As every room was empty, the less hopeful I was. Finally, entering the biology lab I felt almost lost, there didn’t seem to be any signs of life. I frowned, this didn’t make any sense, I was sure she’d be around here...  
“Hey, what about the anteroom?” Enoshima asked, “We haven’t checked there yet!”  
I grimaced, of course she would notice that, “I suppose, well, let’s go.” Without waiting for confirmation I ran into the anteroom, only to be face with the body of Oogami Sakura.

 

“To..gami...” I heard Oogami’s voice weakly call out, making me realize she wasn’t dead, not yet. I quickly kneeled next to her, lifting her blood covered head from the ground, “Stop him...stop...” she began coughing violently, blood coming up with each, “Stop-” she began only to gasp, cutting herself off. I saw her take on last heaving breath before finally ceasing to live.  
“Is she...” Naegi, he was the other person to follow, “Is she...you know...”  
“Yes,” I replied, setting her head back down, “She’s gone...now...we need someone to watch this body while I go alert the others...”  
“Well, we can’t both stay here,” Enoshima exclaimed, pointing at Naegi, “You could get attacked at any second alone!”  
“Yes, but I am physically stronger than either of you, and, judging by their wounds, this person was really strong.” I replied, standing up, “So stay here until we figure out who’s guarding what.” Without another word I ran down the stairs, back to the public bath.  
“Where are Naegi and Enoshima-Chan?” Asahina asked, noticing me upon my arrival, “Did you find...”  
“She’s dead, they’re currently guarding the body but with how they are...” I replied, turning away from her, “And we need to figure out who's going to watch each crime scene.”  
“I’ll guard Mondo-Kun’s!” Ishimaru exclaimed, “Perhaps you could join me Chihiro-Kun?” he asked, looking over at the shorter boy.  
“I-what, me?” Chihiro exclaimed in shock, “W-Why me?”  
“Well, you seem dependable, so why not?” Ishimaru asked, tilting his head, “Unless...I judged you wrong! If I did that I am so sorry!”  
“Wha-no, y-you got it right, I can help you watch Oowada-Kun’s body...but...what about Oogami-San’s?”  
“I will!” Asahina exclaimed, “And since there really isn’t another choice...I guess Hagakure so I have some muscle with me,”  
“Hey, I’m good for more than just being muscle!” Hagakure exclaimed.  
“Uh-huh...” Asahina sighed, grabbing Hagakure and dragging him towards the door, “Come on buddy, let’s get to...wait, where do we need to go?”  
“The biology anteroom,” I replied, “Hurry up and go so I can investigate already!” I shooed them away, leaning near Oowada’s body. Looking around I didn’t notice anything, not even a murder weapon. Looking around I froze, were those...ponytail holders? Picking them up I confirmed it, hadn’t Hagakure and Chihiro both been without theirs today? Looking up I sighed, Chihiro definitely didn’t have his hair up, I’d have to check Hagakure after I was done.  
“Upupu! I almost forgot, take these!” I heard Monobear exclaim, throwing out the monofile. I clicked it on, didn’t say much, Oowada was killed by a heavy object to the head, Oogami on the other hand was hit by a heavy object and then poisoned. At least it explains why she was still alive at first.  
“Oh wow!!!” I heard a voice behind me, “What a nice looking dead body you guys have here!!”  
“Syo,” I mumbled, standing and turning to face her, “Why the hell are you here? Don’t you have sick fantasies to be thinking about?”  
“Excuse me, you have a rude mouth for such a cuuuuuute boy!” Syo laughed with a wink. “I wanted to see the dead body too~”  
“Just...go away.” I finally snapped, standing up, “Before I go up to their rooms, see if anything is there.” I finally spoke again, after making sure Syo was far away from me. “If possible,” I continued, turning to Yasuhiro, “Don’t let her near the dorms until it’s obvious I’m gone from the area.”  
“Ah, yes! I could definitely do that for you Togami-Kun!” she exclaimed, clapping her hands together. With a nod I headed towards the dorms, truthfully mostly so I could be free of Syo for a while. Walking along I let my hands graze the doors, upon touching my hand to Chihiro’s door, my foot refused to finish it’s drop to the ground. Bending over, I noticed it was a small glass bottle. Looking at the label I could tell it likely came from the anteroom and wasn’t something you’d want to take...Could this be the poison that killed Oogami, it seemed likely, but why was it in front of Chihiro’s door? Deciding it wouldn’t hurt, I put the bottle in my pocket and stood up, time to check a few things in the anteroom.

 

Walking into the anteroom I looked over at Hagakure, his...odd hair was obviously not up in it’s usual style. Looking around I finally noticed a dumbbell covered in blood, laying a bit away from the crime scene. “Oi, you guys, did you see anything last night?” I asked, picking up the dumbbell, heavy, they’d have a large amount of upper body strength.  
“Um, actually, yeah...” Asahina began, I turned to face her as she jumped on her feet nervously, “I saw Sakura-Chan chasing after someone last night. I don’t know who it was, all I know is they were really small and fast. Almost like, I dunno, as fast as someone who’d been on a battlefield!”  
“Battlefield huh,” I laughed, “Well that makes this much easier to figure out...”  
“What do you mean?” Hagakure asked, tilting his head, “Oh wait! I think I know where you’re going, you think the killer is-” Before he could finish the announcement calling us all to the elevator went off.  
“I guess you’ll have to tell me what you figured out in the trial room then.” I laughed, “Let’s hurry and go.”

 

Kirigiri watched the students as they silently headed to the courtroom, preparing to send another of their friends to death. She was disappointed, this one was so easy to figure out. Only an idiot wouldn’t realize Chihiro Fujisaki had acted, likely due to impulse...at first at least. She couldn’t wait to watch Togami try to unravel this case. She wanted to see how he acted under the most obvious, so she could plan his disposal...accordingly.  
She let herself smile as they all took their spots in the circle. So many dead already, and so many more to die, she really couldn’t wait. She looked at all the stands, her eyes landing on the empty spot, her spot. If she was lucky, she’d never stand there, no one would know it was her. No, not until Naegi was alone and had no where to go but to her. She really, couldn’t wait.


	14. Dolls and Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another, kind of short chapter. Next chapter is free time, so give some suggestions as to who maybe?

Standing around and watching my classmates take their spots I grimaced. It seemed fairly obvious who the culprit was, though none of us would admit it. “Well, then, let’s start with what we know.” I finally said, “Oowada was killed last night by a blunt object, while Oogami was likely hit by the same object and then poisoned.”  
“Yeah!” Asahina exclaimed, “The blunt weapon, it was a hammer right!”  
“Exactly!” Yasuhiro exclaimed, “The poison must have been somewhere within the infirmary!”  
“Actually...” I began, fixing my glasses with a smile, “You both have gotten that wrong!”  
“W-what do you mean we got it wrong?” Asahina asked, “I was so sure we were onto something...”  
“If you were to look at the crime scene in the anteroom you would have noticed the bloody dumbbell on the floor, that was obviously weapon. Also where better to get poison than the biology anteroom, where we found Oogami.” I replied, “Now, we need to think over the little evidence we have.”  
“I thought I saw you looking at two ponytail holders! Both Hagakure-Kun and Chihiro-Kun are missing their usual hairdos...” Ishimaru began, a frown on his face.  
“I bet it was Hagakure then!” Chihiro exclaimed, “I’ve been missing mine, he must’ve taken it!”  
“Really?” Enoshima asked with a laugh, “I’m sure a soldier like you would have noticed someone like Hagakure trying to take your ponytail, honey.”  
“Wha-I...n-no! That’s not true!” Chihiro exclaimed, “Y-You have no proof of that! No proof that I did any of this!”  
“What about...” I began, reaching into my pocket and pulling out the bottle, “This? I found it in front of your room whilst I explored the area.”  
“So? Hagakure-Kun could’ve planted it after he forced Oogami to take it!” he exclaimed, pointing a finger at Hagakure, “You still can’t pin it on me! Also if you don’t think that, you could be lying about where you found it!”  
“He has a point,” Junko replied, “Do you have anything that could possibly, y’know point anything else out as the murderer, since it’s obvious by now who the two suspects are.”  
“Anything else...” I thought for a minute, was there anything else? “Wait! Asahina, what was it you said you saw last night?”  
“Huh!” Asahina jumped, “I said I saw Sakura-Chan chasing someone up the stairs...the person was small, definetly no Hagakure sized!” she exclaimed, “So he couldn’t be the culprit!”  
“Exactly,” I turned to Chihiro, “Do you have any comeback to that?”  
“Naegi-Kun, he seems like he’s not completely sane, he could’ve framed it on both of us!” Chihiro exclaimed, “There’s nothing saying otherwise-”  
“Except for the fact I saw Naegi acting like a love sick kitten and he dragged himself to his room!” Junko exclaimed, “Really, Togami made the right choice, kissing Naegi like that!”  
“You kissed Naegi Makoto-Dono?!” Yamada exclaimed, looking at me with interest, “I need to know more-”  
“ENOUGH OF THIS!” Monobear yelled, “You there, you bastard,” he continued, looking at me, “Tell us exactly what you think happened, now!”  
“Alright, it started sometime last night. Oowada was called out by a certain someone to the public bath. Upon entering the culprit began his plan, without warning he used the dumbbell he had obtained to kill Oowada instantly. He dropped hair ties, hoping it would be enough to frame another, and thought it would be enough. That was likely the end of their plan, too bad Oogami had seen it all. Not wanting to be caught, the certain someone likely ran around Oogami, still gripping the dumbbell. Upon chasing the person, Asahina saw them running up the stairs, unable to tell anything but the culprit was small. Upon entering the biology anteroom they were cornered, seeing no way out, they struck Oogami with the dumbbell. This didn’t kill her though and upon discovering this the culprit dropped the dumbbell, scrambling for something else. Finding a poison that would definitely kill her, they took it, making her drink. They then took the bottle and retreated to their room, little did they know, they dropped the bottle, leaving it to be found in front of their door that morning. That’s about it...Did I get anything wrong, Chihiro Fujisaki?”  
“I...what no, y-you’re-”  
“I say it’s time to pick the culprit, whether or not you get it right!!! So vote, vote, vote!” Monobear laughed out, cutting off Chihiro. Without another vote we all chose who we believed was the culprit, god, please let them listen to me,  
It didn’t take long for the culprit to be revealed, Chihiro’s face appeared with reassurance enough of us voted for us. “So were we right?” I whispered, “God, let us be right.”  
“Don’t worry you bastard, you were spot on in your accusation!” Monobear laughed, “Now, Chihiro-Kun, any last words before execution.”  
“Only that I guess my dad was right, I wasn’t strong enough in body or mind to become friends with them, I wasn’t able to kill one person, I wasn’t able to get away with it.” Chihiro said, tears welling in his eyes, “Either way, I guess it’s punishment time.”

 

We watched as it opened up on what had to be described as shelves of dolls and toys. There were small ladders, leading up to each shelf. Chihiro sat at the bottom, seemingly unconscious...would this execution already be over? I was wrong, he opened his eyes and stood slowly. Looking down at himself he became pale, no longer was he wearing his usual outfit, no, he was wearing a doll dress, his hair in pigtails, and face made up like a Barbie’s. He looked at himself with disgust before realizing what he had to do. He began walking towards the ladder, only for Monobears, dressed as toy soldiers to pour out. He reached down and grabbed a toy-looking gun and began shooting. He was able to make it to the second shelf before he ran out of ammo. He continued, picking up a swords on the ground, he sliced through them, finally reaching the third shelf, only for the blade to break. He grabbed for a nearby axe, slicing through more of the bears. He made it up the final ladder, her dress torn. He saw a door marked EXIT ahead and smiled, he really thought he’d make it out. He ran forward, no bears in sight, and made it to the door. He threw it open, his smile wide, only for a spike out of seemingly nowhere impaled him. It stayed there for a few minutes before retracting and letting Chihiro’s body fall back. Out of nowhere, more Monobear toy soldiers appeared, lifting Chihiro’s body and carrying him to the edge of the shelf, throwing him over the edge into nothing.

 

“T-that was horrible!” Yasuhiro exclaimed, her face turning green. “W-why would you do something so horrible!”  
“Simple!” Monobear exclaimed with a laugh, “I want you all to realize that no matter how hopeful a situation seems, the only thing that’s really there is despair! You know despair isn’t that bad, especially if you can’t have what you want!”  
“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” I asked, “Or are you just spouting bullshit now?”  
“That? Well that, I can’t say! At least not right now,” Monobear laughed, “But, oh, you’ll see soon enough!” With those words he disappeared, leaving us all to sit in silence.

 

Exiting the elevator Junko yawned, it had been a long night, and after that execution, nothing seemed better than sleeping it all off. She really kind of wished there wasn’t going to be another motive, but she knew better. Maybe it would tell her more about the probable mole among them.  
Walking along she stopped short. Naegi and Togami trying to act sneaky? What could be better? She backed up to hide behind the corner of the hall and listened in to a (fairly boring) conversation. Naegi was scared, he didn’t want to be alone and was begging Togami to let him sleep in one room together. Togami kept refusing, trying to walk away as Naegi grabbed his sleeve, ready to ask again.  
“Just sleep in the same room as your boyfriend and suck it up!” she finally yelled, bored with the repetitiveness of it all.  
“No one asked you!” Togami yelled back, his face red. “J-just go away!”  
“Not until you promise me you’ll let your boyfriend sleep in a room with you, honey!” she called back with a laugh. After some mumbles and yelling Togami finally left, grabbing Naegi by the back of his jacket as he went. “Good job, Junko!” she laughed to herself, “Good job!”


	15. Magazines and Moles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter finally up. The next one will have the motive and freetime, so I guess you should pick who you want Togami to spend time with!

Waking up in the morning at the sound of the morning announcement I couldn’t help but groan. Last night had been...rough and knowing my luck, it would keep going until only one of us remained. Trying to sit up I remembered that until Naegi woke up I wouldn’t be able to move. “Oi, hey, wake up.” I pushed Naegi, “Come on we have to get going.”  
“Huh? Oh, Togami-Kun!” Naegi was awake for sure now, jumping off me, “I-I’m sorry I caused you so much trouble last night and, let me get my tie and jacket and we can go...also-”  
“Sh,” I put my finger over his mouth, “Just get ready and be quiet.” Turning away from him I grabbed the hair clip and put it in it’s now usual place whilst Naegi ran around, making more noise than you’d expect from putting on two articles of clothing. “Keep it down and hurry up,” I called, walking to the door and opening it.  
“Wait for me!” Naegi called, running up next to me.  
“Hurry up then,” I replied, opening the door, “We need to get there before they think someone died.”

 

Walking into the cafeteria that morning there was the usual tense silence after a murder. No one said anything as Naegi and I ran in, 10 minutes late. “So...” I began, “Despite the killing...we should have more area to explore now...right?”  
“Yeah!” Enoshima exclaimed. “That’s right, there’s plenty to explore now, I’m sure those gates to the fourth floor are gone. We better go start exploring, I’m sure there’s a lot of stuff to see!”  
“You’re right!” Yasuhiro exclaimed with a nervous laugh, “I-I suppose we should all go looking and meet up here...” she looked at me with a frown, “Except for you of course.”  
“Exactly,” I replied, standing up, “I’ll begin the search first, so if you’ll excuse me.” I stood, walking out of the cafeteria without another word.

 

Walking around the new floor it wasn’t hard to tell we weren’t getting another floor. The classrooms were still impossible to exit, due to the steel plates. There was a boy’s bathroom that really wasn’t of interest and then more locked doors. It really was a boring week, wasn’t it?   
I sighed, so many locked doors, and nothing new to really do. Maybe I could use the endless free time to finally figure out Asahina’s supposed vision involving Naegi and I. Looking around, I finally saw her standing idly in the recreational room, reading a magazine. “Oi, Asahina, I have something to talk to you about.”  
“Huh?” Asahina looked up from the magazine with a frown, “What do you want to talk to me about? If it has anything to do with the deaths I don’t wanna hear it.”  
“No, it actually has to do with something that happened before anyone was even killed,” I began, rubbing the back of my head, “That...vision, prediction, whatever...what was it about?”  
“The vision I had...” Asahina began, “Do you mean the one involving you and Naegi?”  
“Yeah, you never told me exactly what it was.” I replied, “So maybe you could tell me now? When there are no interruptions around?”  
“Well...” Asahina began, “If I remember correctly, the vision was the last person to walk through the doorway of the entrance hall upon our first meeting each other was meant to be with Naegi!” she exclaimed, seeming happy with herself, “Yeah, and that before this whole ordeal was over Naegi and the person would be dating! Since you were the last person to walk through the door it applies to you and Naegi.”  
“Wha-wait. A-are you making this up?” I asked, feeling the heat rush to my face, “Y-you’ve got to be making this up.”  
“Nope!” Asahina hummed, sending me a smile, “That’s the honest to God truth! I promise you tha-wait...” The peppiness in her face quickly disappeared, “Oh no, no, no...this is bad, bad, bad. Really bad....”  
“What’s bad?” I asked, “Hey, come one, answer me.” Grabbing her by her arms I gave her a shake, “Are you awake still?”   
“I just, you.” She looked up at me, “You need to be careful. Like really careful, I just had a vision. You’re in danger of being crushed, I don’t know if it’s literally or figuratively but...you need to watch out.”  
“Are you serious?” I asked, stepping back, “This isn’t some sick joke, is it?”  
Asahina looked away from me, her face pale, “It’s not a joke, I swear to you that.”  
I stood there in silence with Asahina for a long while. Neither of us seemed to want to say anything, lest we bring up her most recent vision. She finally broke the silence, making me sit with her as she looked through the magazines, pointing out the most idiotic possible details. It seemed to drag on forever before Enoshima finally barged in, demanding I eat lunch with her and only her that day. No matter how much I protested, she grab and whined, finally pulling me to the cafeteria.  
“Now stay right there, I’ll get us food and then we can discuss the...issue I was thinking about today!” she exclaimed, walking away. Sitting there I couldn’t help but wonder why she was so intent on talking to me alone, what she wanted to talk about, and how she was keeping Naegi out of the picture for the time being. Naegi, I’d have to talk to him about Asahina’s vision... I let out a groan, burying my face in my hands. “What’s wrong with you?” I heard, looking up Enoshima was back.  
“Nothing...just...nothing.” I sighed, looking at the food in front of me, “So what is it you want to talk to me about anyway? It better be important.”  
“Well...” Enoshima began, sitting next to me. “I think that there may be a...” She leaned forward and beckoned me to do the same, “A mole. You know, someone working with the mastermind, telling him about us, finding out who’s the most likely to snap so the mastermind can pick the right motive.”  
“A mole...” I frowned, “I...guess it’s possible, but...who would want to work with someone that’s forcing us to kill each other?”  
“Seems like something a serial killer would do, don’t you think?” she replied, “Syo is shady, I don’t trust her.”  
“Yeah, but how would she know anything? As far as I can tell Fukawa and Syo don’t remember the same things.” I replied, “You can’t use the fact she’s the serial killer as an absolute reason, even if we both want to.”  
“Well, I saw Fukawa earlier, she was holding a little leather book.” Enoshima began, “I asked her about it and she said it was her diary. What if Syo reads that and then tells the mastermind the juicy details?”  
“That-” I frowned, that was a good point...”I guess you’re onto something...but...we’d need proof. Some of the others might think we’ve gone insane if we just spout it out.”  
“I-” Enoshima frowned, “I guess you're right....I’ll look into that while you...I dunno...work on whatever was making you so sad earlier and maybe get something out of Fukawa or Syo, they do seem to fancy you.”  
“I’d rather stay as far away from Syo as I can, especially since she’s threatened me with her scissors before.” I replied with a frown.  
“Fair enough.” Enoshima sighed, “But really your pouty little face makes me angry, go take care of that soon, okay?”  
“I...it really doesn’t matter...also, I’m not pouting!” I snapped, “But...I guess I’ll take care of it since I was planning on that anyway.” 

 

The rest of the lunch went by in general silence, a few comments about plans after lunch time. For a supposedly genius detective, she wasn’t good at keeping her voice down enough for the mastermind not to hear. Walking out of the cafeteria I sighed, where the hell would I find Naegi? Walking along I ended up finding myself in the library, luckily enough Naegi was there. “Oi, Naegi, I need to talk to you.”  
Looking up at me his face lit up automatically, “What do you need Togami-Kun?”  
“Well...” I sighed, walking over and sitting next to him, “I talked to Asahina about her...vision and...I really hope you realize we shouldn’t make that guide our relationship.”  
“Oh...you mean...” Naegi bit his lip, looking away from me, “The vision she had the first day...I actually feel the same but...”  
“But what?” I asked, Naegi turned away from me more than he had already been, “Naegi,” I grabbed him by the chin, making him look at me, “But what?”  
“I...I followed that but eventually it, it’s just that I think I really like you Togami-Kun, it has nothing to do with the vision anymore.” He tried to pull his head away, I let him.  
“Naegi,” I began with a sigh, “Are you sure the feelings would have happened if Asahina hadn’t had the vision?”  
“I’m sure.” he mumbled, “That they would, I’d just...develop them at a different time, I’m sure of that.”  
“Naegi...” I removed my glasses and rubbed my eyes, “I think you may be trying to convince yourself that there isn’t any way the vision didn’t affect your emotions.” I sighed when I heard him sniffle, “I don’t want you to think you have to be emotionally attached to me because of a-” I couldn’t finish what I said, there wasn’t a chance, not when Naegi’s lips slammed into mine.

Naegi pulled away from Togami, what had he just done? He ruined it, he ruined his chances with Togami. “T-Togami-Kun I-”  
“No,” Togami put a finger to Naegi’s mouth, the same mouth that had just touched the taller boy’s, “It’s...you weren’t thinking. You were being an idiot, we can forget about it.”  
“I...”Naegi bit his lip, “Yeah I guess we can.” He couldn’t help but let the disappointment show in his voice, of course Togami thought he hadn’t been thinking, he was an idiot. “I guess...I’ll be going then...” He stood quickly, running for the door.  
“Naegi!” Togami called, making him stop, “Before you go come here.” Naegi couldn’t stop himself, he walked right back. He was an idiot, idiot, idiot-”Maybe,” Togami began, knocking Naegi out of his daze, “”I-I’ll think about our...relationship...” Naegi couldn’t speak, all he could do is nod and hold in his excitement. Maybe he hadn’t ruined his chances after all.


	16. Piggyback rides and Pleas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Also thanks for more than 30 kudos, it's been getting quite a few new, I wonder if it has to do with this being featured in the Naegami fanfiction masterlist? Either way I hop you enjoy this chapter!

Waking up in the morning I groaned, if it followed the same pattern today would be the next motive. Standing up I grabbed the stupid hair clip and put it in place. Deciding I might as well have a full stomach before hearing the news I walked out of my room, heading for the cafeteria. Walking in everyone seemed a bit more lively, the initial shock of the last trial having worn off. Looking around I couldn’t help but notice how lonely the cafeteria had become with so many of us dead.   
“Well everyone!” Enoshima exclaimed, “I have an important announcement to make!”   
Fukawa sneezed and I flinched, Genocider Syo was going to show up, I could feel it. “Really what is it?” she asked with a laugh, “Are you finally going to wear a skirt that doesn’t scream you’re a huge slut?”  
“Awww look, a serial killer thinking she can make fun of others morals!” Enoshima laughed, “Honey I’m sorry, but at least I don’t kill boys when I’m horny. Now onto the announcement!” She stood up and frowned, she seemed to decide she didn’t have enough height and jumped onto my back as if wanting a piggy back ride, “I believe there’s a mole among us, giving out information they discover!”  
“What?” Yasuhiro asked, paling greatly, “You think someone here is working with the mastermind?”  
“Bingo,” Enoshima replied, not moving from my back, “I have a feeling it’s none other than our bottle of sunshine-”  
Before she could finish her sentence an announcement went off, calling us all to the gymnasium, ASAP. We all looked at eachother, realising it wouldn’t be smart to wait around we all started down the hall. We all entered the gymnasium, not saying a word, not until I realized Enoshima was still on my back. “Will you get off me?” I hissed as we waited for Monobear to appear.  
“Nope!” Enoshima laughed, “look how angry it’s making Syo, it’s totally worth it!”  
“For you maybe, but not for me,” I replied, trying to pry her hands off of my chest, “Now get off me!” I looked around trying to find a reason, “People are staring and since you insist I’m dating Naegi you’d think this would make him upset.”  
“Fine,” she sighed, hoping off my back, “Hey look the bear’s here, wonder if the motive will be interesting this time or not.” She suddenly exclaimed, leaning against me.  
“Upupu! It sure is interesting you bastards~” Monobear exclaimed, “Now besides Enoshima-San, who thinks they’re could be a mole among you?” A few of us raised our hands, seemed like she only got to me, Naegi, and Asahina. “Well congratulations, you fours bastards got it right! This week’s motive is simple! I’m going to tell you the identity of the mole!”  
“Well, that’s fine and dandy, but how about you let me at least say who I think is the mole first, since I was in the middle of that when you called us all here.” Enoshima exclaimed.  
“Well I suppose it couldn’t hurt to see how wrong you are,” Monobear began, “Alright, tell us who you think the mole is!”  
“Obviously,” Enoshima began, walking closer to the stage, “It’s none other than Genocider Syo!”  
“Wr-” Monobear began, cutting himself off, “Actually, that’s right, exactly right...How did you figure that out?”  
“I am Super High School Level detective for a reason!” Enoshima replied with a laugh, “In case you missed that!”  
“Someone’s feeling a bit cocky today isn’t she?” Monobear replied, “Well, either way I’ll leave you all to decide what to do about your little traitor here!” With those words he was gone, leaving us to turn our gaze to Syo.  
“So...” Enoshima began, walking over to the other girl, “Why’d you decide to do it? Why did you agree to help the mastermind?”  
“Why?” Syo asked with a laugh, “Why not? She came to me, wanted me to work with her. She said if I did what she wanted and killed someone I could also kill that cutie” she began, sending a wink over to me, “Seemed like a good deal if you ask me!”  
“You...” Asahina began, hiding behind Hagakure, “You’re a monster! A real life monster, you know that?”  
“Oh shut your trap!” Syo laughed back at her, “You have other things to worry about, like how to keep all the junk food you eat from going to your already gigantic boobs!”  
“Oh you shut up!” Enoshima snapped back at her, “If you didn’t notice, no one here is going to find your remarks witty or adorable. We didn’t before and now that we know you betrayed us all we really won’t!” Syo said nothing in reply, surprising most of us. I had to hand it to Enoshima, she knew how to shut someone up.

 

Walking down the hall after we all left the gymnasium I really didn’t know what to do. I hadn’t made a decision on my relationship with Naegi so I wanted to avoid him. Everyone else seemed to have a plan of what to do also, leaving me alone, hoping to avoid Syo.  
“Hey! Togami, hey!” Turning around I couldn’t help but sigh, of course Enoshima would hunt me down, “I need to talk to you.”  
“What about?” I called back, continuing my walk down the hallway.  
“About Syo and what we should do about her!” she replied, jogging to try and catch up. “We need to talk about this!” When I continued walking she jumped on my back, making me come to an unsteady stop. “We can’t just let her run rampant! What should we do?”  
“I don’t know, since she only targets males...why don’t we make sure no male goes alone at any point in time?” I finally replied, hoping to get her off me.  
“That’s a good idea!” She exclaimed, slamming her hands down on my shoulders, “We should go tell the others! We could all take turns watching each other!” I thought she’d jump off then, but she stayed in place, not moving a muscle, “Well? Come on! Get moving, we need to find everyone!”  
“You are not going to make me carry you around while you tell everyone the news.” I replied, trying to get her off.  
“Yes I am,” she laughed, “Now let’s get moving! There are lives at stake here!” I spent the rest of the morning carrying Enoshima around due to having no other option. 

She didn’t let me go until it was the, as she called it, ‘Lunch time switch off’ where she made sure I was stuck with Naegi, making lunch very...awkward to say the least. Naegi would occasionally bring the conversation we had yesterday, only for me to try my best and dodge the topic. Every word he spoke of it made me want to walk away, forget the split second there was pressure on my lips. By the time lunch was over Enoshima announced another trade off and I couldn’t help but sigh in relief. That is, until I realized I was stuck with Hagakure until night time came.

 

“So...” Hagakure began as we walked down the hall, “In case you’re bored...I was thinking we could, y’know...go swimming ‘right?”  
“...I guess...” I replied, looking away from him, As long as it’ll get you to shut up.”  
“No reason to be so angry!” Hagakure exclaimed, sliding further away from me, “I realize you and Naegi-Chi are having some problems with your friendship, but-”  
“We aren’t having any problems!” I snapped in reply, “I don’t know where you got the idea but there aren’t any problems.”  
“Uh-huh,” Hagakure began, putting his hands up, “I believe you dude, just don’t bite my head off ‘right?”  
“Then don’t bring it up again.” I mumbled in reply as we reached the stairs, “Don’t talk about things you know nothing about-”  
“Hey there you cutie! You too you big hair.” I heard someone call from behind us, Syo.  
“Get away from us.” I hissed, putting Hagakure in between myself and the psychopath. “No one wants anything to do with you.”  
“Yeah!” Hagakure exclaimed, “What Togami-Chi said!”  
Syo laughed, pulling out a pair of scissors, walking closer to us as we scrambled up the stairs, “I looove it when boy’s play hard to get! It makes killing them so much more fun~”  
“Syo-San!” turning around we saw Yasuhiro and Naegi standing at the top of the stairwell, “Leave these young men alone and head to your room! It’s almost night time. If you won’t do that, at least make yourself sneeze so we can have Fukawa-San back!”  
“Fukawa? Oh she’s gone now!” Syo laughed, “Long gone, she isn’t coming back~”  
“I don’t believe you!” Yasuhiro exclaimed, looking around, likely trying to find something to make her sneeze. Before she could finish her search Hagakure pulled out a pepper shaker and threw it in Syo’s face.  
She sneezed and we all waited, ready for Fukawa to ask where was, “Like I said...” she began, looking up, licking her lips, “Fukawa is gone!!! It’s only me now!!”

After a while Yasuhiro was able to get us all to our rooms and the night time announcement rang out. Putting my glasses and the hair clip in the dresser I let myself lay down and closed my eyes. No matter how idiotic it was, I couldn’t help but wish this was all a dream.

 

Kirigiri sat, watching, waiting. Who would act tonight? She was sure someone would, someone would want the mole gone enough. Junko seemed like a possible subject, but she seemed fast asleep. With a sigh she watched, that us until, something caught her eye. Ishimaru, cornered by Syo, oh this would be good. She watched as Ishimaru begged and pleaded, screamed and died. Now, this wouldn’t be interesting sadly, everyone would be able to tell who it was-  
Kirigiri stopped mid thought, what was this? Oh hoh, the little scamp, sneaking up behind Syo, forcing her breath to stop. Oh how fun this trial might actually be, she was sure the culprit would definitely clean up after themselves. Definitely.


	17. Crucifixion and Confusion

Waking up in the morning I thought of skipping breakfast and begin the hunt for the body early. Putting on my glasses and hair clip I decided that may not be the best idea, might cause panic or cause someone to think I was the culprit. Walking out the door I was unlucky enough to run right into Enoshima and Naegi.  
“Hey there buddy!” Enoshima exclaimed with a smile, “Guess what information I was able to squeeze out of Naegi today~”  
“Infor...mation?” I asked, “What information?”  
“Oh just that you might soon willingly call him your boyfriend~” She replied, “I really can’t wait for you to swallow your pride and get on with it!”  
“I-”  
“Orrrrr maybe to say yes you’ll swallow something else, hmmm?” She asked with a laugh, making not only mine but also Naegi’s face become red in embarrassment.   
“Enoshima-San, did you really have to say something like that?” Naegi asked, grabbing the girl’s arm, “Couldn’t you have left that off?”  
“Nah, I really couldn’t!” Enoshima replied with a laugh, “But hey, at least I don’t write porn of you guys like I’m sure Yamada does!”  
“I-wait....what?” I asked, realising what she had just said to me. “Yamada writes...porn of his classmates?”  
“I dunno, just seems like a possibility to me, y’know?” she replied with a shrug, “Now let’s hurry up and get to the cafeteria, I wanna see who’s dead today!”  
“How...pleasant of you,” I replied, backing away from her, “I suppose we should get going then.”

 

Walking into the cafeteria it was easy to sense the unease among us. Ishimaru and Fuka-er-Syo were nowhere to be seen. “Oi, you guys, any idea where Ishimaru and Syo are.”  
“Syo-San....no...” Yasuhiro began with a sickeningly sweet smile, “But I’m sure Ishimaru-Kun is fine, maybe he’s still in his room?”  
“I really doubt it.” I replied, “You can think that and maybe try to check his room...but I’m going to go on the hunt for a dead body.”  
“I...really don’t think he’s dead!” Yasuhiro exclaimed, her smiling disappearing as she leaned forward, “Why waste your time?”  
“I really don’t care what you think!” I replied, “Syo could be dead so maybe I’m looking for her body. Who said I was specifically looking for Ishimaru?”  
“Well,” she began, rocking back on her heels and covering her mouth with a closed hand, “I think you were making it seem as if your plan was to look for both of them! Especially with the wording you used.”   
“...I guess you have a point.” I replied with a frown, “Either way I’m looking for bodies, not living people.”  
“I suggest you check the fourth floor, maybe the classrooms. Since most murders seem to happen on the new floor.” Yasuhiro replied, playing with a stand of her hair, seemingly bored. “Why you waste your time. I’ll check on Ishimaru-Kun and knock until he opens the door.  
“Hey, wait!” Enoshima exclaimed, “Syo may still be alive and could strike anytime, also the announcement will only go off if three people find it, right? So I say me and Naegi go with Togami! Hagakure, Asahina, and Yamada will also search and, since I’m sure she’ll be safe alone!”  
“Sounds like a plan to me!” Asahina exclaimed, “Come one, we better get looking...just in case...you know...”

 

I checked the areas we had found the dead bodies in before, hoping that a killer may decide it a good idea to reuse an area. Nothing, Walking along I couldn’t help but go to the fourth floor and look into one of the classrooms. That, was my mistake. Hanging, crucified from the wall, was the body of Ishimaru Kiyotaka.

I was able to suppress a scream only for it to rip out of my throat when I looked at the ground only to see the body of Fukawa Touko laying there.

I took a step back as the announcement went off, feeling two hands in my shoulders. It didn’t take long for Asahina and the other boys to make it to where we were, Yasuhiro on the other hand seemed to take an eternity. “So...” I was finally able to rasp out, “Who’s going to guard the scene this time?”  
“I...” Asahina gulped, “I will...Yasuhiro-Chan...maybe you can help me?” She asked, turning to look at the other girl.  
“Me?” She asked, “Why me? Perhaps Enoshima would be better for guarding?”  
“Honey, in case you forgot, “ Enoshima began, leaning against Naegi, “I’m a detective, I should be the one looking around!”  
“I...fine then!” Yasuhiro exclaimed with a forced smile, “I’ll help guard the area then!”  
With that sorted out I turned to face the bodies, only for a piece of paper to catch my eye in the corner of the room. No, not paper I realized as I came closer, it was a picture. Picking it up I froze, there was Naegi and I seemingly happy...but the other girl in it. I hadn’t seen her before, yet she seemed familiar. Her lavender hair and angry purple eyes...always on billboards...she...was supposed to be here, in the class wasn’t she? Super High School Level Fashion Girl...Kirigiri Kyouko.  
“Hey, hey you bastard! That’s mine! Now hurry up and get looking for clues about the murderer!” Monobear yelled, appearing in front of me and snatching away the picture. “If you don’t get looking I’ll have to punish you!” Without another word he left us with monofiles and I turned back to the bodies, the picture in the back of my mind.  
Turning on the monofile I frowned, Ishimaru’s said he died of blood loss which was...obvious, but Fukawa’s said simply that air flow had been blocked at a time and there was stab wound over her heart, obviously/ Looking over Ishimaru’s body I frowned, that along with the message behind him clearly pointed to Syo being the culprit. Fukawa’s body though... looking it over to it I frowned at Enoshima, touching the body as if nothing was wrong with it. “Anything interest?” I asked, looking over her shoulder.  
“Well, by the look of it, she was likely suffocated...see that bowtie of Ishimaru’s, laying next to her? It was likely that. Whoever suffocated her then likely stabbed her, hoping to hide the real murder weapon.” Enoshima replied, acting nothing like the carefree girl I usually saw, this Enoshima was more...focused, colder almost.  
“Hide the real murder weapon, huh?” I asked, not wanting to be shown up I gulped, walking over to the garbage can. Shuffling through it I found an armband. one like Yasuhiro’s near the bottom. Strange. Walking over to Yasuhrio I glanced around, seeming uninterested, “Oi, Yasuhiro. I need to ask, how many of those armbands do you have?” I finally asked.  
“Huh? Well, I have quite a few actually, incase one of them gets ripped or too dirty to clean.” she replied, “Wait...why does that matter?”  
“No reason.” I replied, leaning near Fukawa’s body, noticing hair clumps. Black and brown... Did hair get cut off in the struggle perhaps? “Well then, I have some other things to go check before trial time.”

 

Walking along I really didn’t know what to do. What else could there be. Slamming a fist into the wall I couldn’t help but yell out in pain and anger. “God damn it!” I hissed out, “It’s not enough, I need something else.”  
“Ah, um... Togami Byakuya-Dono...” I heard behind me, I turned send a glare towards Yamada, “I-I thought you might want to see this, a note I found on the ground...”  
Ripping it out of his hands I began looking it over, “Thanks, now go away,” I mumbled, turning away from him.  
“Well...glad I could help...” He replied, defeated before he finally left. With him gone I felt I could actually analyze the note.

‘Hey there you idiot girl!   
I just thought I’d let you know I’m going after your boyfriend tonight! If you want him to live you may want to come searching for us tonight~ In fact, I dare you to! Come find us and save your boyfriend if you can! If you can’t save him, I hope you’ll at least try for revenge, to make it interesting~  
Yours truly,  
Genocider Syo’

Before I could have another thought, the announcement went off calling us all to the elevator. I sighed, turning to walk to the area, this really wouldn’t go well.

 

Junko sighed, stepping onto the elevator. This had been a bit more exciting than the last investigation but in the end it still seemed pretty obvious. Hopefully, she thought, whatever Togami had went to look for was enough to push for the right choice. Looking around she let a smile come to her face, Togami seemed pretty confident. “Hope you guys are ready!” She exclaimed, her face twisted into a grin.  
“I hope we are...” Hagakure replied, his voice shaky, “You and Togami-Chi got this ‘right?”  
“Oh, we do!” She replied as the elevator came to a stop, “Or, at least I do! Dunno about Togami though.” She walked into the courtroom, “We’ll have to see in the trial then~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done! It seems this story has been loosing readers, so if you're still reading thank you! Also just as an announcement this story will have about 25 chapters I'm going to make sure of that and by next chapter the exact amount should be known. As of now though, after this chapter there will be 8 more. Anyway hope you enjoyed!


	18. Lies and Losing your Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the next chapter. I hope the execution is ok. Also as you can see, this story is now planned to have 25 chapters. Next chapter is going to be the LAST freetime filled chapter so pick who Togami hangs out with wisely!

Walking to my spot I ignored Enoshima’s words, just wanting to get this over with. Looking around I couldn’t help but notice how empty the circle looked. Most of us were dead and soon Yasuhiro would likely join them. “So, we should begin.” I finally said after clearing my throat, “Anyone want to start or shall I?”  
“Ah, well, Ishimaru-Chi was obviously killed by Genocider Syo ‘right?” Hagakure began, “But who killed Genocider Syo?”  
“More importantly,”Asahina began, “How did she die exactly? The monofile didn’t specify that!”  
“I believe it was a pair of her scissors to the chest!” Yasuhiro exclaimed, “It seems quite obvious if you think about it~”  
“Actually, Yasuhrio, I have to inform you that you go that wrong!” I replied with a smile. “I’d explain it but I think Enoshima would do a better job.”  
“Really?” she asked, looking at me as if I was insane, “Well then, it’s simple!” She laughed turning away from me, “If you look closely you can tell someone suffocated her, stopped her breathing. They then plunged the scissors into her body to try and make it look like that was the cause.”  
“So, let me get this all straight...” Asahina began, “Ishimaru was killed by Genocider Syo, then someone else came in and suffocated her? But with what?”  
“It was the bowtie next to her body, wasn’t it?” Naegi piped up, “That makes the most sense...”  
“No, I think it was something I found in the trash actually,” I replied, “An armband, similar to Yasuhiro’s.”  
“But... Yasuhiro Taeko-Dono is still wearing hers! It’s not possible that it was hers, is it?” Yamada began, his voice becoming quieter as he continued.  
“Wait!” Asahina exclaimed, “Didn’t Togami ask Yasuhiro-Chan if she had more and she said she had a bunch just incase?”   
“Exactly,” I replied with a smile, “Also, if you want something else to chew on, I found two clumps of hair, likely cut off in a struggle. Some was brown, the rest black.”  
“Oh but what about Yamada-Kun hmm?” Yasuhiro asked, “He could have stolen one of my armbands and gotten some of his hair cut off as well!”  
“What?!” Yamada exclaimed, “What do you mean? Are you saying I may be the murderer Yasuhrio Taeko-Dono?! After I tried to defend you?”  
“Yeah!” Enoshima exclaimed, “If he was the murderer he wouldn’t have said anything about the armband! He would’ve kept quiet!”  
“Or maybe he was trying to make it seem as if he couldn’t be! Defending another classmates would make him seem innocent, making it easier for suspicion to be put off of him.” Yasuhiro replied with another fake smile.  
“But if you were found innocent we would eventually have to go back to him as the culprit.” I replied, “In theory this plan you said he had would work, but not in a real situation. In fact Yamada isn’t smart enough to have a plan like that.”  
“Exactly! Wait-what?” Yamada looked at me, his face fallen, “A-Are you calling me stupid Togami Byakuya-Dono?”  
“Yes,” I replied, “But that’s not the point. The point is Yasuhiro was making it up to try and get the suspicion off of her. She didn’t think it through though because it just increased greatly.”  
“But...” Naegi began, “Do we have anything else that could possibly point her out as the culprit? Something that couldn’t be linked to someone else in anyway?”  
“Something else...” Asahina began, “Well if anyone has something let’s wait and go over the evidence we’ve already discussed!”  
“Alright!” Enoshima exclaimed, “To begin, Ishimaru was obviously killed by Syo! As of now we don’t know who killed Syo.”  
“We only know that she was suffocated with an armband, to try and make it seem as if nothing happened they jammed scissors in her chest and placed Ishimaru-Kun’s bowtie nearby.” Naegi added on quietly.  
“That and during the struggle it’s likely Syo cut off some of her own hair and the culprit’s. Due to the color it has to be Yamada or Yasuhiro.” I finished off looking around at everyone in the room. “Now as for anything that can pinpoint Yasuhiro...I believe this,” I began, pulling out the note Yamada brought to me, “should be plenty of proof.”  
“W-what is that,” Yasuhiro asked, reeling back in shock, “I’ve never seen it before.”  
“Really?” I asked, passing it to Enoshima, “I thought despite the fact it isn’t signed to you the context would let us all infer.” Looking over I noticed Enoshima had passed it to Hagakure and Yamada, both in shock, “Now,” I said as it was passed back to me, “Let’s have Naegi and Asahina read it, see if everyone understands why I think it belongs to you.” The other two looked at it, their eyes going wide and their faces paling, “So, now that we’ve all seen it I think we understand why it’s you who is likely the culprit.”  
“Yeah,” Hagakure began, “It says to save ‘your boyfriend’ and Yasuhiro-Chi and Ishimaru-Chi were practically dating ‘right?”  
“Exactly,” I replied with a smile, “Now I say it’s time I tell you all what exactly happened last night. It likely started shortly before or after nighttime when the culprit found the note from Syo. They were likely worried for Ishimaru’s safety so they went looking. By that time though, Ishimaru was likely already crucifed or in the middle of it. By the time the certain someone found them it was too late. The mocking words of the letter likely got to them and without thinking, removed their armband. They then used it to try and kill Syo, Syo being Syo wouldn’t go easily though. During the struggle Syo likely cut off some of not only her hair but the culprit’s as well. After realizing what they had done, the culprit likely didn’t want to caught and decided to set up a fake scene. They started by throwing away their armband, burying it under garbage in hopes no one would find it. They then removed Ishimaru’s bowtie, placing it near Syo’s body and plunged scissors into her chest. They then left, hoping it would be enough. When morning came this culprit was acting strange, unlike themselves. They insisted Ishimaru was fine and refused to look for the body. Not only that, they told me exactly where to look in order to find the scene. I think that’s about it...did I miss anything, Yasuhiro Taeko?”  
“I...I guess I can’t try and hide anymore...” She finally said, “I did kill Genocider Syo and even though I’m going to die...I will do my best to go out with a smile, knowing i freed you all of the mole.”  
“Oh how sickeningly sweet!” Monobear called with a laugh, “Now since you picked correctly, if she wants Yasuhiro-San can go and say her final goodbyes to all of you!”  
“I will,” she replied, tears in her eyes. She began with Asahina whispering quietly, repeating the process with Naegi. She then came to me and seemed to change her style. “Togami-Kun, with how intelligent you’ve shown yourself to be I trust you’ll get the rest of us out alive. Just put all the effort you didn’t use for your entrance exams, okay?”  
“I...” I bit my lip, this wasn’t how the culprits were supposed to act, “I’ll do my best.” She gave me a nod and continued, whispering once again. She soon finished, walking away from Yamada.  
“Well then Mister Monobear,” she began with a smile, “I guess, as you would say, it’s punishment time~”

 

The scene opened on what look like cobblestone street. Fake rain came down and on one side of the street was Yasuhiro, under a lit street light. On the other side was similarly lit one, it was quite obvious what she had to do. She took a step into the shadowy street and from all sides, humanlike Monobears, dressed in a way to mock vampires, swarmed her. She fended them off, getting a few cuts from their sharp claws, though nothing serious. She was nearing the other street light when a figure stepped under it. Unlike the other robots this one looked insanely human, almost like...Ishimaru with a Monobear mask on. He held out a hand for Yasuhiro to take, she hesitated, a blush on her face and tears in her eyes. That was her mistake. Out of a nearby shadow another robot appeared, this one looked monstrous. It’s body was large and bent, it’s limbs elongated and twisted, it’s mouth full of sharp teeth. It took mere seconds for it’s jaw to be over Yasuhiro’s head and even less for it to clamp shut around it.  
“That...” Asahina began, “That was, horrible! What was that?”  
“Her execution of course!” Monobear exclaimed with laugh, “Now you all probably need to get some sleep...if it’s possible for you after that! So good night you bastards!” with those words he left us all to stand there in a horribly heavy silence.

 

Naegi frowned, biting his lip, that execution...it would be keeping him up that night. Stepping out of the elevator he headed towards his room, wanting nothing more but to be alone to cry. Too bad Junko had other ideas for him.  
“Hey, shorty!” she called, running up next to him, Has Togami given you an answer about the whole boyfriend thing yet?”  
“Oh, no, he hasn’t...” Naegi replied with a frown, “I think he forgot to think about it, with the...dead friends and all, you know?”  
“Oh, come on,” Junko sighed out, “You don’t really believe that do you?”   
“Well...I do,” Naegi replied with a smile, “Sorry about that.”  
“Nah,” Junko replied, “Don’t be sorry, just...ask him in the morning! Corner him and make him tell you, okay?”  
“Uhhh, okay?” Naegi replied, seemingly happy Junko released Naegi and ran off, likely to her own room and Naegi couldn’t help but sigh. He didn’t want to scare Togami off like he had last time, but Junko was pushy... Walking into his room he only bothered taking off his shoes. Laying on his bed he stared at the ceiling, things were getting really confusing.


	19. Fevers and Fakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is out! Last feetime is done, we finish it with Asahina and Yamada! Next chapter has a 'murder' investigation and then we get likely the longest chapter (since it'll have the bad and good end). Hope you enjoy this!

I woke up the next morning with a frown, time to deal with the same gloom every morning began with. Putting the hairclip and my glasses in place I walked out the door, wanting to be the first there, in order to be occupied when the others filed in. I was almost there when there was a tug at my sleeve, “What do you want?” I snapped, turning to face the person, Naegi.  
“Oh, uh...” he began, backing away from me, “Er, well, I promised Enoshima-San that I would ask you about our...conversation a while back.”  
“Referring to our...relationship, right?” I asked and sighed when he gave a small nod, of course it would happen now, “Well, I was thinking...we could always...take it further.”  
“I understand I won’t bother you again-” Naegi stopped blinking as he realized what was happening, “Wait, you mean, we can... date?”  
“I guess it does.” I replied, looking around for anyone else, feeling it was safe I leaned towards Naegi. It couldn’t hurt to give him a kiss-  
“Ohhhhh, hey, Yamada get over here!” I heard Enoshima yell from behind me, causing me to stiffen, “The boyfriends are officially boyfriends~”  
“Go away, Enoshima, “ I replied, turning to face her with a frown, “You don’t need to announce it to the world you know.”  
“Oh but I’m not!” she exclaimed, “Only the students within the school~”  
“Yeah, well as of now, that’s the world we live in so shut it.” I replied, grabbing Naegi’s hand, “Either way, we have a depressing breakfast to go through and possibly more school to explore. Might as well get it over with.” As I walked into the cafeteria I did all I could to ignore the many exclamations of me finally coming out of my ‘me bubble’ and joining the group search. I sighed, sitting at a table, “Well, are we going to sulk or get down to business?”  
“I guess we should get down to business, now, spill the beans~” Enoshima exclaimed with a laugh.  
“No, I meant we should go see if there’s anything interesting on the fourth floor. And by anything interesting, I mean anything new.” I replied in annoyance, “Now I’ll go ahead of you if you aren’t ready to stop moping around the cafeteria and join me.” Standing up I walked away from the group, Naegi following behind me.

 

Walking along the fourth floor I discovered a few new area had been opened up. There was a dojo with lockers, seemingly opened by normal wooden keys instead of our electronic IDs, and a sakura petal room (including a shed of useless items, a chicken pen, and killer plants.). It didn’t seem very interesting until we walked into a room covered in blood. Before I could say anything Naegi let out a scream and the other ran in to find the source.  
“Naegi are you okay- OH MY GOD WHAT’S THAT?!” Asahina screamed upon seeing the room, “This is horrifying!”  
“Wha-what happened here?” Hagakure asked as he walked in and surveyed the area, “Seriously...what?”  
“It looks like people were killed here, really it’s not that hard.” I replied, “But I forgot, with how you are you wouldn’t realize that.”  
“What does that mean?” He asked, a frown on his face, “Are you calling me an idiot?!”  
“Why, yes, yes he is.” Enoshima replied, “Now, come on I have another room we should all check out together!” Without another word she turned on her heel, walking out of the room towards this undisclosed location. Having nothing better to do, we all followed her into the room she was talking of. “So this room has these screens and a tv plus an antenna but nothing’s showing up. Anyone good with the technology?”  
“Ah, well...I am!” Hagakure exclaimed with pride, “Move aside and I’ll see what I can do!” We all moved aside, letting him mess with the antenna and...we appeared on the screen.  
“Did you mess something up?” I asked, “Try again, we shouldn’t be showing up.”  
“I’m on it, I’m on it,” he mumbled, tinkering again, the screen went to static and came back....still we saw ourselves. Hagakure mumbled something and continued, no matter how many times he tried though, we would still appear on the screen. “This stupid thing is broken!” He exclaimed in anger, “I can’t get a tv channel to show up!”  
“Oh no!” we heard from behind us, we all turned only to see Monobear, “You have gotten a lot of channels!”  
“But all we see is ourselves...that can’t be right...” Yamada replied, wiping away at the sweat at his brow.  
“Oh but that’s because you're on television! On every channel in fact!” Monobear replied with a laugh.  
“Wait...” Naegi began, stepping out from behind me, “Are you saying this...school life of mutual killings...is being broadcast across the country? Anyone who was watching tv saw all of this happening? Why wouldn’t anyone come and save us?”  
“Simple!” Monobear replied with a laugh, “People have tried, but there are machine guns right outside, shooting down anyone who tries to escape! Don’t tell me none of you heard them going off before!”  
“Well,” Hagakure began, “I only heard what I thought was construction...unless those were the machine guns going off?”  
“Bingo!” Monobear replied with a laugh, “Now I’ll leave you, but just don’t try to open that door!” He pointed a paw towards the Monobear themed door, “It’s locked and I’ll punish anyone who tries to break in!” With those words as a parting he was gone, leaving us all to stand in silence.

 

Walking out of the room after a long stretch of silence and exclamations of not letting the mastermind win I couldn’t help but want to rest. I walked down the stairs, hoping to make it to my room with no problems...it didn’t work sadly.  
“Togami Byakuya-Dono! Please wait, I need to speak with you!” Yamada exclaimed running towards me surprisingly quickly. “It’s very urgent!”  
“I really doubt it,” I began, “But...I guess I can pretend to actually be interested in what you have to say to me.”  
“Well, since I’m sure you’ll do the best you can to get us out, I was wondering if my first book after we escape could have main characters based off of you and Naegi Makoto-Dono?” He asked, upon my glare, he backed up a few step, “Just to let you know, h-he, Naegi Makoto-Dono I mean, is p-perfectly fine with it if you are...n-no reason to rush your answer though! Please d-do take your time!”  
“Why would you be worrying about that when we should be focusing on our mistake?” I asked, sneering at him, “So how about you go do something useful instead of waste my time.”  
“But...you didn’t seem to be planning on doing anything productive...you were going to your room. I don’t mean to butt in but I have to wonder, what’s on your thoughts that’s taking you there at this time? Are they of Naegi Makoto-Dono?” He asked, a gleam in his...glasses.  
I couldn’t help but feel the heat rushing up to my face as I turned from him, “N-No that’s disgusting, why would you think that?”  
“Oh, no no no!” Yamada exclaimed, waving his hands in the air, “I didn’t mean it like that! Not at all!”  
“Then what did you mean?!” I asked, backing away from him, “Because you made it sound like I was going to...you know.”  
“I thought you were going to take a nap and have dreams of kissing and holding hands, isn’t that what couples do?” he replied, wiping his brow.  
“That’s...so naive and childish....I just don’t know what to say,” I replied with a sigh, “You know what...if I say you can base a character off of me would you go away?”  
“Yes, yes I would!” Yamada exclaimed.  
“Then go.” I snapped, walking into my room. I slept until lunch, when Enoshima and Naegi came knocking upon my door. I ate quickly, saying goodbye to them and headed for the dojo area, having nothing better to do. Walking into the area I ran into Asahina. “I didn’t expect to see anyone here.” I finally spoke, leaning against the lockers.  
“Huh?” she turned and let frown come to her face, “I thought the same thing actually. That’s why I’m here, maybe you should leave.”  
“Maybe I will...” I replied, trying to hold my ground. No matter how hard I tried though I had to go back to leaning, “I could use some more sleep...”   
“Are you okay?” she asked with a frown, “You seem...sick.” Walking over to me, she placed her hand on my forehead, only to pull her hand away, “You’re burning up! Let’s get you to your room!” Without another words, she made me throw and arm over her shoulder and she guided me down to the dormitory area, leaving me at the door, with a “Get better quick!”. Walking into my room I closed the door quickly, ripped of my jacket and hoodie and collapsed on the bed.

 

Kirigiri put the mask into place and smiled, it was time to get rid of Togami once and for all. She had found plenty to distract Enoshima and the others, even risking leaving her key out to be found. Walking quietly down the stairs she made a dash for the dormitories, entering his room. Lucky for her he was too sick to lock it. Walking over to stand above him she pulled out the knife she had and aimed for his heart. Closing her eyes, she swung down, ready to hear the satisfying noise of it hitting the skin, it didn’t happen.  
“Who...are you?” she heard Togami rasp out and looked down, he’d caught the knife before it hit. Damn. “Are you a...student?” She let out a giggle pulling the knife away and running out, ready for the backup plan. Even is he stopped the knife, he couldn’t follow her. He was also to sick to leave his room, perfect time to frame someone for murder.


	20. Accusations and Anger

Waking up in the morning I groaned, that was a horrible dream last night...being attacked...It was a dream, right. Looking down at my hand I couldn’t help but lean over the edge of the bed and vomit. It was real, I had actually been attacked by someone I didn’t even know. I stood up, ignoring the bile and placed my glasses and hairclip in place. As much as I hated to admit it, the hairclip was becoming a security blanket, I walked to the door and opened it quickly, only to knock into Naegi.”I...sorry.” I finally was able to sputter out, helping him to his feet, “Why did you walk right into my door though, the cafeteria is the other way?”  
“Well...I came from the gym, all of us, well all of us besides you, spent the night there.” He replied, “Monobear wasn’t moving and we took a chance, Hagakure-Kun disassembled him so we can see how he works maybe!”  
“So...is that where we’re going?” I asked, walking over towards the area.  
“Actually...” He began, pulling me towards the stairs, “We decided, we can’t wait anymore...we need to try and figure this out, since Monobear is still out of commission...”  
“He’s out of commission still, is he?” I began, cutting Naegi off, “Automated messages, I see...”  
“If you mean the wake up call, you’re right,” Naegi replied with a smile, “Either way, we decided to break into the Headmaster’s office!”  
“Breaking rules?” I asked, following Naegi towards the rest of the group, “Well, it’s about time we take charge and take a risk.” Especially since there was someone hidden within the school that’s after me. Walking up to the group I saw them all standing, frozen, not speaking. :So, are we going to break in? Or did you forget the most important thing, a way to do so?”  
“We kind of...forgot...: Hagakure began, “Enoshima-Chi went to find something to open it, but she still hasn’t gotten back...”  
“Well, did she realize there was a pick ax in the Sakura Viewing Room?” I asked, I took the silence as a no, “Oi, you, Yamada. Go get it, also no room for objections or you can’t base a character off of me.”  
“I, yes!” Yamada exclaimed, hustling off surprisingly fast towards the area. We stood in silence for a while until we heard a scream and he came running back faster than before. “A-A...There was a...” He began, gasping and shaking.  
“A what?” I asked, grabbing him by the shoulders, flinching as the wound slapped down, “There was a what, Yamada?”  
“A body!” He finally was able to choke out, “There’s a body, laying in the Sakura Viewing room.” No one waited for another word. We all took off down the hall, pur feet pounding as we finally entered the room. There, in front of us, was the body of who had to be Kirigiri Kyouko.

She laid there, or her body did, covered in cuts and scratches, impossible to tell what she looked like before this happened. Looking further up the knife that was likely the murder weapon was stuck in her mask, blood pooling around it. No one else moved so I took a chance, kneeling by the body I removed the knife slowly and then the mask...only to have to turn to the side to once again hurl. Looking back over I couldn’t stop shaking, her face...it was mutilated, cut and ripped so horribly...it was impossible to tell what she looked like before. Naegi walked up behind me, wondering why I would hurl for no reason only to run out of the room, his face pale, when he saw the face. Standing up I couldn’t help but wonder, who would mutilate her face and why? The announcement for the found body went off and Monobear appeared, seemingly working again (sadly).  
“Upupu, you bastards sure are unlucky, not even an extra day of rest like before!” He called, “Either way, here are your monofiles for the case, happy hunting!” With those words he disappeared, leaving us to decide our course of action. Turning mine on I frowned, there was signs of an object to the head, and multiple wounds across the body....but it held nothing such as time of death or the exact cause. SIghing I stood, guess I’d have to figure it out myself.  
“Hey...you guys...” Asahina began, “I dunno if we should trust Togami...he was the only one missing last night, when this person, whoever she is, was murdered.”  
“I had a fever last night,” I replied, “And I’m sure at least one of you were on your own for a bit last night, I couldn't be the only one.”  
“Actually...we were all in the gym, we came to get you but you wouldn’t answer...and we did hear your door open and close a couple times...” Hagakure replied, “We even went the the bathroom together so you're the only one without an alibi.”  
“This is ridiculous.” I snapped, “You there, Asahina, you knew I was sick last night! Why are you acting like that never happened?”  
“I, well...yeah, but you could be faking it!” She exclaimed, “We can’t trust you!”  
“Whatever,” I snapped, picking up the knife and studying it, it had been used against me last night, hadn’t it? “I guess I’ll just have to figure this out myself.” Putting the knife down I frowned, was this really Kirigiri Kyouko or was it someone else? Used to trick us into thinking she was dead and gone? No, she was dead, right in front of me...even then, the body seemed familiar. No, no, it was a stranger, they attacked me, that’s why they were familiar. Standing up I walked over to the chicken pen, the annoying 5 squawking pests might take my mind off being the main suspect. Looking over them I frowned, three seems to be missing. Why would they be missing though? Did they get out? Or...was that body old and the chicken’s were used for the blood....no, no it was a fresh body, fresh as last night at least... “I’m going to see if there are any clues in other area and possibly find Enoshima, since I doubt she’s fingered me as the culprit yet.” I finally said, walking out of the room.

Walking along I still couldn’t find Enoshima and I slumped against the wall. This seemed hopeless, everyone thought I killed Kirigiri Kyouko(even if they don’t know her name) and my only chance for help is nowhere to be seen.  
“Togami-Kun?” Looking up I saw Naegi, a frown on his usual cheerful face, “I...was wondering if I could talk to you? About the murder?” Great, the breakup speech because I’m a psychotic killer.  
“Go ahead.” I sighed, patting the ground near me, “Take a seat and speak your mind.”  
“Well...” He began sitting down, throwing a hand over mine, “I just wanted you to know, that, despite everyone else thinking it’s you and not believing you...I don’t think you killed that person and I swear, I’ll do my best to clear your name!”  
“You...really mean that?” I asked, biting my lips, expecting him to laugh in my face, drop me like Sato Sensei would.  
“I do!” He replied, a smiling crossing his face, “But, we need proof first, we can’t just sit here, y’know?”  
“Yeah...but first...” I grabbed him by his jacket, pulling him closer and let my lips meet his, hopefully it wouldn’t be the last time. No matter how ready he and I were to continue the kiss, the mastermind had other plans. The announcement went off, causing us to pull apart and grimace. “I guess you can’t help prove my innocence then.” I mumbled, standing up, “I guess we could pull by somehow...either way, let’s get going.”

 

Junko Enoshima swore she heard the sound of an announcement going off somewhere. Was it about the murder? All she had done at that point was look over the Monofile, she had bigger fish to fry. Looking back to the computer she frowned, one more try at the password and she would be done, she’d go take a peek at the body and join the rest. Typing in the word ‘Hope’ it once again said ‘Access Denied” Making her frown.   
Walking out she hurried to the Sakura Viewing Room. Looking at the body she couldn’t help but frown, who was this anyway, the Monofile didn’t say. She knew the only possible culprit was Togami...but when she checked on him with her key, he had been on his bed to feverous to respond to her. Looking at the body she couldn’t help but smile, the mastermind really did want to get rid of Togami, and she’d find out why.

Walking up to the group she let out a sigh, “Sorry, I wanted to check something out before coming here!: She rubbed the back of her head, a small smile on her face. “Anyways, let’s get to the trial, I’m suuuuuper psyched!” No one said anything as they piled into the elevator. This would be the most interesting trial yet,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we are down to 5 chapters, I have to say, I'll miss this fic :(.  
> Either way, next chapter has the bad end and the beginning of the good end if you will. Hope you're all as excite as I am!


	21. AIs and Alternate ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for the bad and good end! Guest art once again by hiyokoss over at tumblr! I hope you like it all, the plot is picking up!

I stepped of the elevator with a gulp, how was I going to get out of this mess? Walking over, I took my spot, looking at my remaining classmates. The room was so empty, hopefully my spot wouldn’t join the empty. “So...” I began, “I guess we should get started...what do we know.”  
“Why should we bother, Togami-Chi’s the culprit ‘right?” Hagakure replied, “Would it be worth our time...?”  
“Because we can’t be sure, I’m pretty sure I saw him going to his room with Asahina and he couldn’t stand upright!” Enoshima began, was she actually helping me? “So what we know is mystery girl was killed last night.”  
“She has multiple wounds over her body!” Naegi exclaimed, “Also, there are signs of a blow to the head...we don’t know what exactly killed her though...”  
“Well, we know that everyone had an alibi but Togami!” Asahina exclaimed, “We were all in the gym when it happened, Togami could’ve been faking sick the entire time!”  
“Exactly!” Yamada exclaimed, “I don’t want to believe that Togami Byakuya-Dono did that, but it’s the only thing that seems to make sense.”  
“You know what doesn’t make sense to me though,” Enoshima began, “We didn’t get her name. Who is this girl anyway?”  
“Does that really matter?” Asahina asked, “We just need to find out who killed her and why!”  
“Yeah, but if we knew who she was maybe we’d know who’d have a reason to attack and kill her!” Enoshima shot back, “So, does anyone have a clue?”  
“No, I don’t think we do.” I replied, biting my lip, if I were to reveal the fact I might know who it is, it’s game over for me.  
“I-I really don’t understand one other thing...” Naegi began, distracting us from Kirigiri Kyouko’s name, “Why was her face mutilated beyond recognition? It’s not like we saw her ever, so what’s the point?”  
“Yeah...you’re right!” Enoshima exclaimed, “So...unless one of us saw her before...” She looked around her mouth twisting into a frown, “Anyone wanna speak up? Tell us if you saw her before we found her body?”  
“Well...” I began with a gulp, there would be enough time to clear it up if I told, right? “I did, she attacked me and I was barely able to keep her from plunging that knife we found in her head from going through my chest. I was-”  
“Well then!” Monobear exclaimed with a laugh, “That’s enough! Time to vote!”  
“What? I was in the middle of talking!” I snapped, “Can’t I at least finish?”  
“Nope!” Monobear replied, “Your time is up, and if you want to thank someone for that...” He pointed a paw at Enoshima, “You can thank her for taking so long! If she’d been here on time you’d be able to continue! Either way, it’s time to vote! Please choose the culprit!” I gulped, my hands shaking as I closed my eyes, might as well blindly choose. “Congratulations!” Monobear exclaimed, “You all picked Togami and you were one hundred percent right!” He turned to face me, “Now, do you want to go and say your goodbyes to everyone?”  
“Yes,” I replied, if I was going out, I’d go out without fear. “I’d like to.” Turning towards Enoshima, might as well begin with her. “Enoshima...” I began, “Thank you for standing up for me...looks like I couldn’t keep you on my side though, huh?”  
“Oh...shut up you dummy!” She exclaimed, “You’re too stubborn to die, and where ever you end up after execution...well I’ll come and rescue you!” With those words she wrapped her arms around my neck, a farewell hug, “Just make sure it’s not too hard to get to.” She finally released me, letting me move onto Hagakure. I kept it short with him, telling him not to be too much of an idiot before moving onto Yamada. Walking over to him he shook and I tried to give him a smile, told him to keep me alive the one way he could, through writing. I walked around slowly to Asahina, stepping back in shock when she hugged me. She screamed about how it was her fault, her visions did it and I tried to tell her not to worry, it would’ve happened anyway. Might as well let them like me before I die, right?  
“Naegi...” I began, “I guess what you said wasn’t true then? I don’t blame you for voting for me though, it seems obvious since I said I’d seen the person, right?”  
“No! Togami-Kun, I-” Naegi began, I covered his mouth, not wanting to hear it.  
“It’s okay Naegi, you voted for me and I get that.” I replied, “It’s very simple though, so you don’t have to have your boyfriend die and know he was a ‘murderer’ I’ll make it easy.”  
“Make it easy?” He asked with a frown, “W-What do you mean Togami-Kun? Y-You can’t mean-”  
“I do.” I replied with a smile, “I guess you're single again...but before it’s too late, can I have one last kiss?”  
“I...: he bit his lip, tears falling from his eyes, “Of course...but don’t talk like you’re going to die! I don’t care if you’re going for execution, I want to be your boyfriend until the end-”  
I leaned down, letting myself have the last kiss he said I could have, “No, don’t force yourself Naegi...it’s time for my final goodbye...to all of you.” I straightened up, looking to the bear, “Let’s get this over with then bear.”

 

Sitting in a desk I couldn’t stop the cold sweat running down my forehead. This was it, I was on a conveyer belt, heading towards a crusher. Looking at the Monobear puppet and the chalkboard I couldn’t help but let out a shaky breath. I was going to be crushed to death, glancing to each side I bit my lip, a stimulation of what was to happen was there. Looking down I hoped I’d found at least some peace before my death, but it was the same thing, the stimulation playing on the desk. Looking up I realized this was my only place to look. I took a deep breath, this was it, it was over. I closed my eyes, waiting for the final onslaught of slamming noises before I was nothing.

That, was the beginning of the end for the 78th class of Hope’s Peak Academy. After that, Kirigiri Kyouko pushed them, pushed them to the breaking point. It didn’t take long for Yamada Hifumi to be pushed into killing Enoshima Junko. His execution was swift, but horrifying enough. Just enough to push Hagakure Yasuhiro to kill Asahina Aoi and end up dead. Kirigiri Kyouko finally had what she wanted, a broken Naegi Makoto who had nothing left, nothing but her that is.  
Years passed and Naegi Makoto never tried to escape. He would’ve, but then he had a child. The child, she was a devil of a child. but he loved her. She was small, a 5 year old now, her name was Sayaka( Kyouko claimed that she had to have a daughter named after her best friend and promised Makoto he could name their second child). She took so much after her mother, in personality and looks, only her hair color did she share with her father.

It wasn’t until their second child did he actually decide not to try and run. A boy, for Makoto to name. Byakuya, his name was Byakuya, after his dead lover. He was a small boy, only 3, and he had yet to utter a word. Besides this, Naegi knew he was a genius, just a late bloomer. He was closer to his son, in personality and looks. His wide eyes and nervous posture. The only thing he shared with his mother was hair color. He really didn’t know why, but he was sure, his scared little boy would grow into a symbol of hope...Byakuya, would hold the hope for the future....

 

Hope for the future....

 

Hope lies with...Byakuya...

 

That’s right....but not with Naegi Byakuya...no, that’s wrong, the hope...it lies with Togami Byakuya.

-REWIND-

Staring at the blackboard nowhere else to look I decided I couldn’t let the mastermind win. I used the last of my strength to force a smile onto my face and said the words I knew would be my last, “I’m not afraid of you.”

As soon as the words left Togami’s mouth Naegi couldn’t help but be confused. The screen above him, broadcasting his death, over and over, changed. It held what looked like Ikusaba Mukuro even if only for a second. The gears shuddered to a stop, leaving the crushing machine suspended. Togami looked up, his brow creased in confusion, before finally dropping into a trap door. “Wha...what was that?” he asked, confused, happy, but confused.  
“Awhm yeah!” Junko exclaimed, “Go Artificial Intelligence Big Sis Mukuro! That’s what she must’ve been workin on before she died!”  
“Oh I shouldn’t have put that code into the system!” Monobear yelled, “It ruined this! I need to delete the program!”  
“Ha, good luck with that.” Enoshima replied, “Big SIs Mukuro is good at making programs that can’t be deleted without her help!”  
“Well, urgh!” Monobear yelled, “I HAVE NO TIME FOR THIS GO AWAY ALL OF YOU!”  
They all piled into the elevator, wanting to get away quickly. As soon as it came to a halt Naegi was ready to cry, from joy and fear. Not wanting to bother anyone he ran straight for his room, only for Junko to cut him off. “E-Enoshima-San? What do you need?”  
“Oh, not much,” she replied, “Just...help getting Togami out of what must be the trashroom!”  
“How do you know that?” Naegi asked, Monobear hadn’t told them that...  
“Simple! If you watched closely when Artificial Intelligence Big Sis Mukuro showed up, she gave us a glance of where he was!” Junko exclaimed, “It’s pretty simple, a room full of trash could only be that!”  
“Well...okay then.” Naegi replied with a smile, “I’m with you then!”


	22. Bones and Breakouts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand the next chapter is done! 3 more chapters then this is all over. :( I hope you're all enjoying it still though and I hope Togami seems believable in this chapter, I'm not so sure,,,

I wasn’t expecting it when I was dropped into what had to be a trash room. I had thought the last thing I would’ve seen was the angry Monobear as I mocked his idea that I would give up, fall into his precious despair, before I died. Sitting there though, in the end all I could think was I brought this on myself. Maybe, if I hadn’t acted like I had before, no one would have jumped on me as the murderer. Maybe the entire trial wouldn’t have happened. I sat there, these thoughts in my mind, maybe I should’ve given up, no one was coming for me.  
I sat there for-how long?-Minutes? Hours? Days? When I stood up, only to be pushed to the ground by a heavy object falling on me. No, not an object...a person, two people actually. Groaning I pulled myself from under whoever they were and looked back. Enoshima and Naegi? Why were they here? “Did you guys...come to save me or something?” I finally asked, “Why waste your time doing that...?”  
“Simple,” Enoshima exclaimed as she jumped to her feet and dusted off her skirt, “I promised I’d save you, didn’t I? I wasn’t going to break a promise!”  
“Well...” I bit my lip, she had promised...”It doesn’t explain Naegi’s appearance, he has no reason to be here, why did you drag him along?”   
“I wanted to help.” Naegi began, “I also want to tell you something, I-” He bit his lip. cutting himself off, “Y-you know you should eat first, then I can talk to you about it...”  
“Good idea!” Enoshima crows out, not giving me a chance to make a decision, “We brought you bread and cheese, so eat up!” She held out the food, I wanted to refuse, but the growling in my stomach outweighed my attempt. Grabbing the food I let myself sit down, shoving the food in my mouth. Gulping down the last bites I sighed, happy to be full but my thoughts still on what Naegi said.  
“So,” I began, turning to face him, “What if it you wanted to tell me Naegi? Something about the trial?” I let out a small laugh, “If it’s about you voting me the culprit, I don’t care any-”  
“But I didn’t vote for you!” he exclaimed, knocking me out of my reply, “I voted for myself! I didn’t kill whoever it was...but I couldn’t break my promise of helping you! Monobear lied, said we all voted you, but I didn’t...” he trailed off, tears in his eyes, “You won’t believe me though..”  
“Naegi...” I looked away from him, focusing on the old instant ramen on Enoshima’s head, trying to decide 1; what to say to Naegi and 2; why didn’t she just remove the ramen? “Naegi...I need some time to think, I really want to believe you but...”  
“Ok!” Enoshima exclaimed, clapping her hands together, “We have to move on, confront Monobear, show the others we’re all alive! Let’s get going, you two start up that ladder first, make up can come later!”

We began up the ladder with little talk, the only real conversation was asking how we were to open the locked door (Enoshima seems to have found a key that opens every door in the school) and what Enoshima had been doing during the investigation (getting ‘you’ll find out~” as an answer). We finally reached the door and Enoshima pulled out a Monobear themed key, putting it in the lock and hearing the satisfying click she pushed it open, a grin on her face. “Now then, MONOBEAR! WHERE ARE YOU, WE HAVE SOME BUSINESS!”  
Within seconds Monobear appeared before us covering his mouth with his paws, “Upupu, look who dragged themselves out of the trash room!” He laughed out, “Maybe you should go back! You fit in there better!”  
“Oh shut your mouth!” Enoshima replied, “We know you’re planning on taking him out if we don’t make a stand, that’s why I called you.” She turned to look at me, expecting me to take over despite this being her plan.  
“I say, if we can discover who you are...” I began, looking at the bear, “We get to leave the school and you can’t bother us again.”  
“Oh, but you should know what’s going on in the outside world first!” Monobear laughed, “I want to be fair! You have to discover me and the truth of your communal lifestyle within the school! Then I might let you go!”  
“...Fine.” I finally replied, “It can’t be that hard to do. You have a deal, now go away we have things to do.” With my words the bear disappeared, leaving us to have one more stop before investigation: the cafeteria. Walking into the room it didn’t take long for the other 3 to notice us and come forward looks of joy on their face. I almost smiled, almost.  
“Ewww, Togami you smell horrible.” Asahina said, stopping short, “You need to take a shower.”  
“Gee,” I began, grimacing, “I’m so happy to see you guys too! Sure great to be welcomed back with open arms!”  
“Not our fault you stink!” Asahina began, “It’s not like we dropped you into the trash room!”  
“Actually, it technically is. You were the ones who voted me the culprit, putting me on the route of execution only to be saved the crushing and going straight to disposal in the end.” I replied, making them all close their mouths, dumb looks on their faces. “Either way we have something important to do.”  
“Um, what exactly do you mean, Togami Byakuya-Dono?” Yamada asked from behind Hagakure.  
“Simple, we’re going to discover who the mastermind is and why exactly this communal lifestyle began.” I looked around at them, “We have to use our resources, hopefully something will be around even with the locked doors-”  
“Oh, I almost forgot!” Monobear exclaimed, popping up out of nowhere yet again, “For the final trial every room in the school is unlocked! Happy hunting!” With those words he disappeared, leaving us all to make plans.  
“Well...” I began, “I have one place I’d really like to check, so the rest of you might as well head off before I end up finding everything we need for proof.” Without another word the others filed out and I took up the rear, might as well think of what I was going to say if I was right about what saved me. On my way upstairs I grabbed Enoshima by the arm, pulling her back, “Oi, I’ve been wondering, how did I survive anyway? Meaning, who saved me from...being crushed to death.”  
“Oh, that? It was Artificial Intelligence Big Sis Mukuro!” She replied, “Monobear was an idiot and uploaded a program to the school’s system, it was an AI. WHo knows, maybe you can talk to her somehow, either way I have things to do, see you around.” WIth those words she pulled herself from my grasp and leaving me dumbfounded.  
I guess I’d go to the room with the television, the other room would be opened now and maybe there would be a way to communicate with the AI program that saved me? Walking into the room I walked to the back door, opening it without a problem. No one else had seemed to decide to come here so I let myself take a deep breath before beginning. “So, Artificial Intelligence Ikusaba...” I began, tugging at my hoodie, “I just...Enoshima told me you saved me...I don’t know why you did or if you regret it but...thank you.” When no reply came I sighed, maybe the mastermind had gotten rid of her...”I guess you don’t want to talk to me so...goodbye.”  
“Wait a moment please.” I heard from behind me, making me turn, on the screens that seemed to show the areas of the school was the upper body of Ikusaba, no it was the AI program that saved me. “I analyzed the situation and decided it best to...converse with you.”  
“Well...” I began, rubbing the back of my head, “I...thank you again and I was wondering if there’s anyway you could help me figure some of the school mysteries out...likely not since I can’t constantly converse with you but...”  
“I believe there is a way that can happen.” She replied, “I saw the mastermind reach into a drawer in front of the Monobear control station, please open it.” I thought of saying something. but deciding it’s not worth angering a program that so easily could make a choice between life and death for me. Opening it up I shuffled through it, there was a journal(I slipped that into my pocket, it could come in handy), odd paperclips, stray pencil and papers, drawn out executions, and a...cellphone? Pulling it out I inspected it, it seemed to be in working condition. “That, there should be a sort of charger in there, pull that out too.” I pulled it out and I swore I saw a ghost of a smile on the program’s face, “Now it can be plugged into a port, please do so...I will do the rest.” I plugged it in and a ‘downloading screen appeared, it didn’t take long and it said the download was complete. Unplugging it I put the charger in my pocket and flipped the phone open only to be greeted by the AI’s face. “Perfect, now I may assist you when needed, please let us continue our search.”

 

I closed the cellphone after agreeing and left, only for Monobear to claim the area off limits, jokes on him though, I had the mastermind’s journal. Walking along I stopped by the headmaster’s office, picking up a file, holding a Kirigiri Kyouko’s profile, though her picture was ripped. Her height though, was all wrong for the body in the sakura viewing room, it was too short to fit. I tucked that in my pocket and pulled out the mastermind’s journal, it spoke of their plan to cause this, who they manipulated to help them(Maizono), why they did it(they wanted Naegi for themselves), and all the original drafts for motives and executions. I closed it, slipping it back into my pocket and left the room, only for Enoshima to appear and drag me to the ruined area of the school I had never thought much about. “So, where are you taking me?” I asked as she dragged me into a pristine, undamaged room.  
“While you were investigating that one body?” she began, “Yeah, this is where I was. I think it’s the headmaster’s room! He has a computer and I want to get into it, but I can’t figure out the password and I’m no big sis Mukuro so...” She gave me a grin, “Let’s see if you can figure it out!”  
“I...” looking around I sighed, “Fine, let me just get some more information on the headmaster...” I reached into my pocket, pulling out the cellphone and flipping it open.  
“Why do you have a pink cell phone that says ‘princess’ across the front?” Enoshima asked, looking at me like I was insane, “I had a feeling you were into dicks but this is insanely gay of you Togami.”  
“Oh shut up, it’s useful, I’m able to keep the AI program with me this way!” I snapped back, my face red in anger, “I didn’t look at the phone.”  
“So, do you need something of me?” The program asked drawing my attention to her, “I am happy to help in anyway I can.”  
“Wait...”Enoshima began, jumping on my back, “Did you just call her a program?! Man you're mean! Maybe we should give her a nickname you can remember!” she exclaimed, “I know, Ai, as in AI! You can remember that right?”  
“Yes I can remember it but calling the program Ai-”  
“Is that what you wish me to call me?” The program asked, “If that is what you wish I shall go by it.”  
“Well...I guess...” I finally replied, “But...what I really wanted to know was...can you give me any information on the headmaster of this school.”  
“Ah, well...” She began with a frown, “He would be a man in his mid 30s to early 40s, he’s somewhere within the school, likely dead, and his name I believe to be...Kirigiri Jin.” She looked up at me, her expression still blank, “Is there anything else you require from me?”  
“No not now, that’s all, thank you...” I paused, glancing back at Enoshima and realized I was stuck, “Ai.”  
“Byeeeeeee big sis Ai!” Enoshima called as I closed the phone and slipped it back into my pocket, “So, did the info she gave you give you any ideas for the password?” She asked, hopping off my back, “Or are you at a loss?”  
“I have an idea,” I replied, leaning over the computer. “Just give me a minute.” With slight hesitation I quickly typed into the only word to come to mind, “Kyouko”, I waited a moment and finally pushed enter. Backing up I waited and soon, a wall opened itself, “Were you expecting that?” I asked Enoshima, looking over at her.  
“Yeah, now let’s go take a peek!” Without another word she walked into the room and I ended up following her. “Now, what’s in this box...” She began, taking a lid off a gift box and whistled, “Damn, big sis Ai was so on the nose about him being dead.”  
“What do you mean?” I asked, looking over her shoulder, only to be greeted by a box full of bones. 

Kirigiri Kyouko was angry. She had tried to get rid of that program and thought she had succeeded, only to discover it was still around. Then, when looking through her drawer she found her journal and phone missing. Stupid Togami, stupid AI program, stupid everyone. Everyone but Naegi that is. Either way, they couldn’t figure it all out and she would have Naegi all to herself.


	23. Photos and Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! Also I don't usually reply to comments since I have nothing to say, but all are appreciated! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! ^u^

“Oh, I see what you mean.” I finally said, “That really isn’t very pleasant. I have to wonder how exactly he died and why he was put in a gift box.” Walking over to the desk in the room I shuffled through the drawers, looking through the papers. They didn’t hold much, but there was a video, this could come in handy. I pulled it out, placing it in my pocket I might as well watch it, see if it holds any secrets.   
“I think it was someone with a twisted sense of humor, that’s for sure,” Enoshima finally replied, “Hey...grab that picture and bring it over here, lets look at it.” I glance over the the photo and grabbed it, walking over to Enoshima, “It looks like whoever that kid in the picture was happy.”  
“I wouldn’t be surprised if it was this girl, “ I replied, pulling out the file of Kirigiri Kyouko, handing it to her, “If I’m right the man would be the headmaster, who if you look is listed as her father.”  
“Hmmm,” Enoshima frowned, “Says here Kirigiri Kyouko had really messed up hands due to an accident, her hands seemed fine when we found her body though...” She looked at me, “Also it says half her face got some nasty scars in her first year here...she’s listed as part of our class though and this is our first year...”  
“That makes no sense,” I replied with a frown, “This is our first year, isn’t it? None of us had met before the first day...besides your sister and yourself of course.” I sighed, “Either way I have a few more things to do before it’s too late, if you’ll excuse me.” I walked out and glanced back, Enoshima hadn’t moved, she stood there, obviously deep in thought, I’d just get the file from her later. I walked to the Sakura Viewing room, hoping to look over the body once more. Walking in I frowned, of course it was gone. Hagakure and Asahina were the only bodies in the room, standing near the chicken pen. “What are you two doing right now?” I asked, walking up behind them and making them jump.  
“We’re just trying to figure out why, like, 3 chickens went missing!” Asahina replied, “It doesn’t seem to make any sense...they went missing after the last murder...”  
“Yeah, it’s really odd, like supernatural ‘right?” Hagakure added on, “What’s even weirder is there’s no trace of them...they disappeared and a tarp that says ‘biology lab’ appeared in that shack...”  
“Wait, why didn’t you mention that tarp before now?” I asked him, “Did you expect all of us to magically know about it or something?”  
“Well...I thought you’d take a look or something like that...” Hagakure began, “Sorry if I was wrong Togami-Chi...wait! Won’t the biology room be open? Maybe you could go look in there for some clues...?”  
“What a genius idea,” I replied, my tone flat, “I’d never be smart enough to figure that out myself. What would we do without the man who literally does nothing useful when it comes to the trials. We would obviously be dead by now, thank you for your wisdom.”  
“Y’know...I would defend him, but...you have a point.” Asahina said, “I think I’ll stick around here, look for chickens, you can go do your biology lab search thingie...have fun.” She turned away from me, ready to continue her search, Hagakure following after her. WIth a sigh, I turned, heading for the biology lab.   
Walking in I was met but the figure of Naegi, sitting on the ground, not even reacting when I open the door. “Naegi,” I began, “What are you doing, trying to freeze to death?” I rubbed my arms, it was an icebox in here, how could he just sit there? “Oi, are you paying attention? Naegi. Oi, get up!” I walked over to him, pulling him to his feet.  
“What’s the point?” He asked me, slouching, “I can’t figure anything out to help, I think I’m hallucinating, I found our dead friends bodies,” He pointed to what had to be the morgue, where all the bodies of our dead friends sat, “but I only count 9 units in use, it should be 10. I must’ve made up one of the murders, or this whole thing didn’t happen or-”  
“No, I don’t think you're hallucinating,” I began, patting his arm and walking over to the units, “I think it’s possible the last murder was faked.” I turned towards him, “Enoshima and I looked though the file of a Kirigiri Kyouko, likely the last victim. It said her hand were highly deformed from an accident but the hands on the body we found were fine.”  
“So...someone, likely the mastermind wanted to get rid of you?” Naegi asked, “But...where would they get a body for it?”  
“They used a classmate who was likely a similar body shape,” I began, “Made it look as if they were recently and gruesomely murdered then framed it on me.” I walked over to the tarps in the corner, “According to Hagakure it’s likely one of these tarps were used to transport the body before setting up the fake kill.” I sighed, “I still need more to understand it all...”  
“Well I found a camera in here,” Naegi began, pulling it out, “I-I was t-too scared t-too look at i-it and...” He shivered, rubbing his arms.  
I took the camera from him, patting his head lightly, “You’re cold, go look somewhere else for clues...I can finish up in here. You don’t want to get sick when we’re so close to leaving the school, do you?"  
“N-no I guess I don’t...” Naegi turned to look at the door before turning back to me, “Thanks, T-Togami-Kun.” He pressed his lips to my cheek before running to the door, opening it and leaving without another word. Despite to chilliness of the room I felt my face flare as I turned on the camera. I looked though the pictures, most were normal, plain, and they became more and more twisted. Monobears everywhere, men in masks destroying property, dead littering the streets, what the fuck? I shook my head, one more thing I definitely had to do, I left the biology room, slipping the camera into a pocket and pulled out the video I had found. I might as well go to that video lab I never used before and try watching this if nothing else. Walking in I was met by Yamada, sitting at one of the desks, looking pathetic. “Oi, you, get out of here.” I snapped, pointing at the door, there’s something I need to do and you can’t be here.”  
“I, alright...” He sighed out, standing up and hustling out the door, obviously not in the mood to argue. I sighed, sitting down at a desk and slipping the video in. The screen flickered to life a man in front of me, the headmaster most likely.  
“Ah hello!” The man on the video began, “This is the official documentation of acceptance for communal life. To begin I’ll be interviewing the luckiest boy in the class!” Luckiest boy in the class...? He couldn’t mean... The video changed, I was sitting there, across from the headmaster, my face solemn...but how? “Hello Togami! I guess we both know why we’re here, do you agree to live here the remainder of your life, in harmony with your fellow classmates?”  
“I suppose I don't have a choice, as long as we all get along it should be fine.” The me on the video replied, “That’s all you needed right?”  
“Ah yes!” The headmaster replied, “Now time to continue with the students!” I watched, my classmates appearing one at a time on the video. They all did the same, agreeing to live a communal lifestyle within the school. DId we all really do that? Why do none of us remember...? “Now, to finish it all, let’s speak to my daughter, Kirigiri Kyo-” The video began glitching, static appearing every once and awhile and I sat up straighter. What was going on? It finally evened out and the scene wasn’t the same, the headmaster was now tied to a chair, looking around frantically. He saw Monobear sitting in front of him. He screamed out, asking who it was and what they were doing. He swore he’d get free and stop whoever it was. Soon a girl stepped out of the shadows, still I couldn’t tell who it was. She smiled and the headmaster became pale. The girl pushed a button and that was the end of his life. Sent into space alive only to come back no more than a pile of bones. I went to stand, but a weight dropped onto my back and paws, grimey little paws, forced me to watch the screen. Every execution played on the screen, be it we actually saw them or they were just planned and stimulated. The video finally finished, letting me finally stand, I felt sick. I ran into the hall, upchucking anything in my stomach into the trashcan as I heard the most annoying laugh behind me,  
“Upupu! How did you like that treat you bastard~?” Monobear asked as I turned to face him, “Wasn’t it great!?”  
“It was sick and you're sick.” I snapped, backing away from him, “Get away from me, now.”  
“Fine, fine!” The bear began, “But, since I want to be nice and you’re obviously upset, I’ll give you the final clue you need! Early! RIght now if you want!” He walked towards me, “So are you going to want it or no?”  
“...Give it here.” I finally said, holding my hand out and he placed a photo in it, “ A picture? That’s it?”  
“Now, now, look at it closely before making a decision!” Monobear laughed out, “Now I have to make an announcement so your other classmates have an equal opportunity!” With those words he disappeared and I looked at the photo.  
I wished I hadn’t looked. The photo was of my classmates, all in Hope’s Peak uniform. It was obviously a class photo, but...Maizono and Kuwata sat in some desks, his arm draped over her shoulders, both laughing and smiling. Oogami was it the middle of the picture, her hand on Yamada’s head, the latter looking concerned for his own health. On either side of the two were Fujisaki and Oowada. Fujisaki seemed angry, not wanting his photo taken and Oowada was pushing a flailing Ishimaru whose arm blocked Kirigiri’s face. Yasuhiro stood next to Kirigiri, fixing Naegi’s tie due to it being crooked while the latter laughed it off. Enoshima had her arm thrown over Ikusaba’s shoulder as she laughed and the latter looked plain uncomfortable with the situation. Hagakure stood in the back, his hair being forced into pigtails by Asahina whilst Fukawa stood next to the pair, her hair already assaulted by Asahina. It seemed happy, peaceful...but where was I?   
I shoved the picture into my pocket might as well ask the others about it. When I approached Naegi he froze, stuttering as he found an excuse to run off, not sparing me another word. Asahina yelled at me to stay away dashed away when I was near her, saying I had no reason to speak to her. Hagakure said he was too busy to speak and left, not sparing me a glance. Enoshima and Yamada though, I found the in the biology lab, discussing something. “So are you two going to run from me as well?” I asked, walking up to them.  
“Why would we?” Enoshima asked, “I’m sure we wouldn’t do that unless the stupid clue Monobear announced was designed to do that. Which is why we skipped out on it!” She raised an eyebrow, “Didn’t you do the same?”  
“I...” I realized the picture, leaving it in my pocket, “Yeah, it was likely stupid anyway.” I looked at both of them, “So anything new to report?”  
“No,” Yamada sighed, “We looked over what we knew and compared, there wasn’t much new, we had about the same information...I’m worried, we may not make it out of this...”  
“No, I’m sure I have enough to get us out of here,” I replied, “I swear, we will get out of here.” Before we could continue the announcement calling us to the elevator went off, this was it.

 

Junko Enoshima was not happy. She followed Yamada and Togami to the elevator, where everyone else seemed venomous. THey stepped on and she let out an exasperated sigh, this was the first time she was completely clueless. She had no idea where the trial would lead and she hated it. HATED IT. She swore, if Togami didn't have this figured out and they all died she would kill him in the afterlife again. She stepped on the elevator, this was it, the final trial of life and death.


	24. Showdowns and Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second to last chapter! This chapter has a lot of descriptions....Next chapter is the very end for this story :( Hope you guys are enjoying it!

I walked over to my spot in the circle, waiting for everyone else to hurry and do the same. Looking around I couldn’t help but wonder what this trail would hold in store for us, all that was for sure was I had to make sure and reveal the mastermind as quickly as possible.  
“Well, since I’m to play a big part in this trial I’ll take this empty little stand!” Monobear exclaimed, “Let the discussion begin!”  
“Well I’d like to begin by saying it’s funny, looking at Kirigiri Kyouko’s profile she was too tall to be the body we found.”  
“Upupu, keen eye but is that really enough to prove anything?” Monobear asked, “For all you know she could’ve shrunk since the profile was written, or that was her height with heels on!”  
“Yes but there’s more strange happenings.” I began, “Such as the fact some of the chickens went missing when we found the body-”  
“But they could’ve just run off ‘right?” Hagakure cut in, “I mean...I don’t want to believe it but isn’t it possible?”  
“Yes,” I began, “they also broke into the biology lab, dirtied a tarp and placed it in the shed.” I glared at him, “Use your head for once.” I looked around the room, “Now Monobear, can you explain me one more thing, why were there only 9 bodies in the biology lab when there should have been 10?”  
“Ah well, erm...” Monobear looked around, obviously without an answer, “I....decided the body should be thrown away....?”  
“I would’ve seen it in the trash room then.” I replied with a sigh, “You’re excuses are becoming more and more lame as this trial goes on.”  
“Oh shut your mouth you bastard!” Monobear screamed at me, “You’re observations still mean nothing, absolutely nothing!”  
“Oh really, can I ask about that glass on your stand?” I began, “It seems to be about the color of Kirigiri Kyouko’s hair, also from what I remember of her in magazines that was her signature color, wasn’t it?”  
“A coincidence!” Monobear replied, “I chose most colors thinking of you bastards, this one I chose randomly, Kirigiri Kyouko was never meant to participate in trials, I just happened to choose that color since she is part of the class!”  
“Then why didn’t we remember that at first?” I began, “Why did I have to find a picture of her to even have the slightest clue about her?”  
“You all have really bad memory obviously!” Monobear replied with a laugh I mean, if Kirigiri Kyouko was really a classmate you’d recognize her face, which none of you ever did! It’s not like you met her only to forget.”  
“Or we would remember her so you did your best to make sure we couldn’t find any pictures with her face showing...” I began, a frown on my face, “Wait, Hagakure, Asahina, and Naegi, you all went to get the last evidence piece Monobear provided right?”  
“Yeah...I did...” Asahina began with a frown, “But how does that help us at all? It just shows me that...”  
“Just...all of you give me your pictures one at a time,” I began, “I’ll hold onto them after looking it over and see if there’s a trend of any kind...any volunteers to giving me their picture first?” No one answered and I sighed, “Do I have to pick-”  
“I...” Naegi began, cutting me off, “I’ll give you my picture first!” He grabbed it from his pocket, shoving it towards me, “H-Here you go Togami-Kun.”  
“Thanks,” I mumbled grabbing the photo. I smiled, looks like my hunch may be right after all.  
The picture was definitely taken at a school track, 5 of our classmates were running on the track (Yamada, Maizono, Kuwata, Oogami and...myself?) Oogami was dead last, though seemingly angry enough to gain speed quickly. Maizono was pulling Kuwata along laughing as she lost first place to Yamada. I was shortly behind the three, looking miserable. Asahina and Hagakure sat near the side, laughing and pointing at the runners, seemingly interested in what was happening. Yasuhiro and Ishimaru seemed to be cheering everyone on, one hand raised each while the others were joined. Ikusaba and Enoshima stood under a tree, discussing something and ignoring the rest of us. Oowada and Fujisaki stood far in the background, Oowada seeming crouching to be Fujisaki’s height. Closer up was Fukawa talking to a Kirigiri Kyouko (turned to be away from the picture). We all seemed happy and, not surprisingly, Naegi was missing from the photo.  
“So...any connection yet?” Enoshima asked, trying to glance over my shoulder, “Or should we beat one of the other two until they give it up?”  
“No, no...” Asahina began, reaching into her pocket, “I’ll give him mine,” she handed it to Naegi who in turn handed it to me.  
“Good choice,” I mumbled, taking the picture as allowed my smile to become even wider.  
The photo was based at the pool that of course we had all seen within the school. On the lifeguards spot Hagakure sat, blowing his whistle. It was likely due to the fact Oowada and Oogami seemed to be punching a...pool floaty? in the air, causing Yamada to fall off in panic. Fukawa and Ikusaba stood in the corner, still in their normal outfits. Maizono and Kuwata sat outside the pool, Maizono flashing the camera a smile and Kuwata looking completely embarrassed. Fujisaki and Yasuhiro seemed to be completing laps around the pool together, both very focused on the objective. Naegi and I sat in the corner of the pool seemingly too busy speaking to each other to care about the photo being taken. Ishimaru seemed to be standing on the far end of the pool, laughing at something (God only knows what). Enohsima was turned from the camera, splashing a large amount of water in Kirigiri Kyouko’s face. Not surprisingly Asahina was nowhere to be seen within the picture, giving the illusion of her not being part of the class.  
“I...” Hagakure began with a frown, “I guess it’s my turn to give my picture, huh?” He pulled it out of god knows where, handing the photo to Enoshima who of course handed it to me. I looked at it and my face was definitely split into a grin .  
The picture was in the classroom from mine as well, though this picture seemed to be taken at lunch time. Oogami and Yamada were in the focus of the picture, Oogami pulling on his hair and making him obviously nervous. Sitting on the desk next to them was Asahina, showing a peace sign for the camera. Maizono was on the other side of them, winking at the camera as Kuwata slept behind her. Oowada’s face popped into the picture at the side, his hair obscuring Kirigiri Kyouko’s face as the other pictures did. Next to Kirigiri was Fujisaki sneering at the picture as Fukawa stood next to him, seemingly uncomfortable. Behind Maizono Naegi sat on a desk, looking at the desk behind his and seemingly asking about the book in my hand. Enoshima and Ikusaba stood in one corner, Enoshima turned away, her hand on Ikusaba’s shoulder. Ishimaru sat in a desk, holding a paper up as Yasuhiro stood next to him, likely trying to figure out a problem on some sort of assignment. Not surprisingly at this point, Hagakure was nowhere to be seen and it seemed normal despite that.  
“Well then,” I began, “I think I found a trend.” I pulled out my own photo and passed all four to Enoshima, “Let’s have them all compare and see if they see the trend I noticed.” Enoshima, Hagakure, and Yamada finished looking and passed it around to Asahina and Naegi who both let out little gasps. “So do you all see it?”  
“Yeah!” Hagakure exclaimed, “We are all missing for our individual photos ‘right?”  
“Well, that’s part of it...good job.” I began, “There’s something else, something that can show us the way to escape.”  
“Damn you seem really hopeful!” Enoshima exclaimed, “At this rate we’ll have to call you Super High School Level Hope!”  
“I, uh don’t want to interrupt, but...” Naegi began trailing off, “The trend...it’s the fact we can’t see Kirigiri Kyouko’s face in any of the picture..isn’t it?”  
“Exactly!” I replied, “Now, I say I cover all the basics we need for the trial and wrap up this part of it. ANy objections?”  
“Upupu, let’s see what you’ve got!” Monobear exclaimed, “See how off you are!”  
“Well then, let’s get started!” I gave Monobear a smirk, “It began the first day of this entire thing. The mastermind had gotten Maizono Sayaka under their control. Under their command they had Maizono kill Ikusaba, only for her to be caught and executed. The mastermind wasn’t done with Maizono though, oh no, they were far from it. They finally decided they no longer wanted me in the picture. To get rid of me they were originally going to simply kill me, disguised, too bad I stopped them. They then went with plan B. Going to the biology lab they removed Maizono’s body from storage, taking it to the Sakura Viewing room whilst wrapped in a tarp. Upon arrival they got to work, putting the fake outfit on Maizono and cutting holes in it. They used chickens for the blood and could have been done, but no. They then place a wig on Maizono, cut her face beyond recognition so we would be able to tell it was Maizono, put the mask on her and stabbed the knife into it. They thought they’d get away with it, but sadly, that’s not true. Isn’t that right Monobear, or, should I say Kirigiri Kyouko?”  
“Upupu, oh I didn’t see this coming!” Monobear screeched, “Oh at least I can stop pretending to be Monobear and let my favorite person see me!” With those words there was an explosion, when the dust that was raised settled, Monobear was gone, replaced by a Kirigiri Kyouko. “Nice to meet you all!” She exclaimed, her smiling disappearing within seconds, “Too bad you all met me though, now this is getting serious.”


	25. Fights and Finales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the final chapter...:( I hope you guys enjoy it though, I might end up making a sequel story with the sdr2 cast if anyone would be interested...

“It was already serious you idiot.” I replied with a sigh, “Now all we have to do is discover the mystery of this school and then we’re free to go.”  
“Oh, but I decided I should tell everyone exactly what we’re fighting for!!” She replied with a grin, “I mean, isn’t that only fair?”  
“I-I think I wanna hear exactly what will happen if we lose or win...it’s a better idea then not knowing...” Asahina replied, “What do you guys think?”  
“I wanna know what will happen!” Hagakure exclaimed, “What about Yamada-Chi though?  
“I would like to know the fate that awaits me on either side of this, win or lose...” Yamada replied, wiping his face of sweat.  
“Well, since the rest of you know the basics...” Kirigiri began, “I’ll tell in full detail! If you win, I’ll kill myself and let you all leave, since you have to. That air purifier, it’s linked to my life. Either way, if I win the person I hate the most will die, those I dislike will be allowed to live within the school, and Naegi will be allllll mine!” She flashed me a grin, “Doesn’t that seem pretty fair~?”  
“What’s with your obsession of Naegi?” I asked her with a sigh, “It’s not like you knew him before all of this started, it’s just...strange.”  
“Oh, are you sure we don’t know each other?” Kirigiri began, “I don’t mean just Naegi and I, I mean all of us.”  
“What the hell does that mean?” Enoshima replied with a frown, “None of us had met besides big sis Mukuro and I! Stop trying to mess with our heads!”  
“Oh but I’m not, maybe you all just...forgot some important things!” Kirigiri laughed in reply, her smile growing wider.  
“Do you mean...we all met each other and we...forgot or something?” Asahina asked, “That could explain the pictures I guess...”  
“Yeah, and the fact you had stuff from your first year high school in your file!” Enoshima exclaimed, pointing over at Kirigiri.  
“Also the video I found, where we all talked to the headmaster as if we had met him before...” I added on with a frown, “But-”  
“Oh, I can tell you more later, right now I think we should focus in the fact that, if you did indeed forget things...it’s possible Naegi and I were deeply in love and all I want is to get him back~” Kirigiri sang out, winking at Naegi, “Don’t you agree with me, Naegi-Kun?”  
“W-Well...I uhhhhhhh....I...really don’t.....know...I-I guess it’s....m-maybe...possible I....uh...g-guess...” Naegi stuttered out.   
“See, I’m sure that despite losing your memories, we can rebuild what we lost and make it even stronger.” Kirigiri continued on, “So, naegi will you for for Despair instead of Hope, come with me?”  
“I-” Before Naegi could make a decision, I grabbed him by his tie and pulled his lips to mine. I didn’t want him to finish his thought, side with her, I finally pulled back and Naegi sat there, blinking and blushing, obviously confused, “I....I don’t know what I’ll vote...”  
“What?!” Kirigiri exclaimed, “You were just about to side with me, so we could rebuild our romance!”  
“I....” Naegi bit his lip, “I want to trust you...but you killed my friends! I can’t easily do that now. Also, even if we had been together, Togami-Kun and I...we’ve had a...romance of sort within this school, I can’t just give that all up.”  
“Awwwwwwww how sweet!” Enoshima exclaimed, “I knew you two really liked each other, I knew it!”  
“Oh shut up!” Kirigiri screamed at Enoshima before turning to me, “You know, kissing him isn’t fair! I’m too far away from him, I want to be able to Kiss Naegi-Kun to get him on my side! I didn't get to flirt with him throughout the game. No fair! No fair! No fair!”  
“Oh please,” I began, “If you really thought that, you would’ve been smarter than to force us into a game of killings. I’m sure if our roles were reversed I’m sure you would have done the exact same thing to keep Naegi working with you.”  
“I guess I would...” Kirigiri began, her face changing from angry to overjoyed in moments, “Though, I don’t know if I would be talking. If you had been cast aside by your classmates like myself what would you have done? I mean, you’re basically a walking symbol of despair.”  
“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” I spit out, “I want nothing to do with your god damned despair.”  
“Oh are you sure?” She began with a laugh, “You do seem fond of that hair clip now. You do know Maizono was SHSL Despair as well, right? I only had you wear it so a constant reminder of despair could be there!”  
“I...” I bit my lip...Maizono had definitely been Super High School Level Despair and her hair clip was my security blanket almost....Did that mean there was a chance I’m no more but a harbinger of despair? Is that all I am? No...No that can’t be right, there has to be something that proves her wrong...”I’m sorry to say, but you’ve got that wrong.”  
“I knew it-wait...did you just say, I have it wrong?” Kirigiri asked, seething in anger, “What do you mean I have that wrong?!”  
“Simple....I have knowledge of what Maizono has done that you seem to have no idea happened.” I began with a smirk, “In fact, she was the warned who warned me of you. ‘Beware Kirigiri Kyouko, bringer of despair’, I believe those were her words to me, right before her execution in fact.” I laughed, “I suppose her hair clip could almost be seen as a symbol of hope, even.”  
“No, no, no!” Kirigiri screamed, “That’s not right, that’s wrong, all wrong! It’s all about despair and with what happened after your one year of peace at this school there’s no hope! None!”  
“After...what happened after a year of school?” Yamada began, wiping his brow, “What is that supposed to mean?”  
“Oh that,” Kirigiri gave a small laugh, straightening herself, “The Worst, Most Despair Inducing Event in the History of Mankind!”  
“The...what?” I backed myself against the back of the stand, “Are you saying something happened and...it’s the reason we’re stuck here? Is that what you’re saying?”  
“Yep!” Kirigiri replied with a smile, “You all agreed to live peacefully with one another! The headmaster was happy but...”  
“If this is all true, which I doubt...” I began with a frown, “That means...you took our memories and killed the headmaster, leaving us susceptible to your plan.”  
“Why do you doubt it?” Kirigiri asked, screens appearing around the room, “If you don’t believe me, look at these!” Pictures appeared in the screens, horrifying sights...like the ones on the camera I had found. “I’m sure these erase your doubt~”  
“They could be faked...” Enoshima blurted out, “T-This could all be a giant ruse....w-we can’t be sure it’s real, I-I mean-”  
“Oh but I’m sure Togami-Kun has plenty of proof!” Kirigiri cut her off, “The camera he found for one and for two the AI program certainly must know something!”  
“The camera....” I mumbled, pulling it out and glancing through the photos, sure enough they were similar, “How do I know you didn’t just put these on the camera though?” I asked, “To try and trick us more?”  
“Well if those don’t convince you pull out your little AI friend, however you contact it now, and ask them!” Kirigiri replied with a sigh, “It hurts me that you don’t trust me though you guysssss.”  
“Why would we trust a cold-hearted murderer like you?” I snapped, pulling the cell phone put of my pocket and flipping it open, “We’re going to check in every way we can.” I looked away from Kirigiri, down at...Ai, “I have a question for you, is it true that the reason we are within this school is an event called the Worst, Most Despair Inducing Event in the History of Mankind?”  
Ai blinked a frown coming to her digital face, “Hmmmm, my files show traces of such an event...Many seemingly journal entries of the headmaster speak of such a thing and say that the plan was for you all to live here and later rebuild the world...”  
“Eeeeeeh, you can’t be serious!” Enoshima exclaimed, “Why the hell would we all agree to that!?”  
“Well, if we lost a year of school life we were likely friends at the time the event happened.” I replied, “But I think I have it figured out. Kirigiri used the event to start this mutual killings. It’s all real, that really happened.”  
“Yep!” Kirigiri replied with a grin, “Now you have two choices from here, you vote despair and you can live happy in this school! Or pick hope and have no choice but leave into the ruined world! It’s your choice.”  
“But...doesn’t that mean we’d have to sacrifice Togami-Chi?” Hagakure asked,   
“Yes...” Kirigiri began, “Buuuuut, wouldn't it be better only he dies and the rest of you live? I think it would be worth it!”  
“I...” Asahina began biting her lip, “I-I don’t,,,,” I couldn’t let this continue, no, if it did I'd be dead...  
“Oi, Asahina. You do realize that despite how nice it sounds she could be lying. She wants you to give up and fall into despair. How do you think Oogami would feel?” I began, “I swear even in her death she likely had hope, hope we’d catch the culprit. So you shouldn’t just give up!”  
“You...you’re right!” Asahina exclaimed, “If Sakura-Chan didn’t let death get to her I won’t let some crazy lady’s word get to me! I’m not betraying my friends!”  
“Did I mention one vote can tip the balance?” Kirigiri began, “I’m not voting but...you have everything you need here, unlike out in the world!”  
“She...she’s got a point....” Hagakure began, biting his lip. “I....”  
“You really are pathetic.” I sighed, “You know, this was your chance to prove me wrong, show me that you can be useful and choose hope. I think you’re hopeless, so prove me wrong.”  
“Yeah, I’m not hopeless!” Hagakure exclaimed, “I-I’m going with my gut, I know what I’m going to choose!”  
“Well, you know even if you wanted to stay here it’s impossible! There will be nowhere for you to rest your head at night!” Kirigiri giggled, “Think about that!”  
“I...that is true and....would I be able to write out there....?” Yamada mumbled out, sweat on his brow once again.  
“Really?” I asked him with a frown, “How will your writing reach anyone when we’re stuck in here? At least out there you have a chance to reach people with your words. In here you're stuck, writing things for no one to read!”  
“That is true!” Yamada exclaimed, “Thank you Togami Byakuya-Dono! I must get to my fans! No matter how few are left!”  
“Now, that’s ok but if you’re here I’ll leave the AI in the system and you can always have someone to chat with!” Kirigiri replied with a smile.  
“Always have Big sis Ai to keep me company....” Junko mumbled, “That doesn’t sound too bad...”  
“Excuse me?” I asked, holding the cellphone out to her, “You do realize that Ai is right here as well? You can already talk to her any time, just ask to see her. Unless you want to have to talk to a big screen I think it’s not a bad idea. Then again I never know with you Enoshima...”  
“Oh, I almost forgot about cellphone Big Sis Ai! Forget Kirigiri, I’d rather have BIg Sis Ai and you, best buddy~” Enoshima laughed, “Also, don’t deny it, we are best buddies, if we weren’t I’d just ignore you!”  
“Ugh!” Kirigiri shouted out, “Fine! But your families aren’t waiting for you either way! They’re all dead! Killed in the Event! You’ll never see them again! At least here you’d have each other!”  
“Dead...they’re all...dead...?” Naegi asked, “I-If I left here I’d be alone...”  
“Naegi, don’t listen to her.” I began, grabbing him by his tie, “You do realize that the kiss we shared earlier meant we aren’t over, right? Or maybe...” I pulled his face close to mine “Unless you want a reminder?”  
“I-I...” Naegi’s face flushed, “I could use a reminder I think....” Before I could move her pulled my lips to meet his, desperate for the kiss. He finally pulled away and gave me a smile, “ I know who I’m voting for now.”  
“I-It doesn’t matter!” Kirigiri yelled, “Even if you leave it’s only going to be despair, there’s no hope left, it’s all gone! All gone!”  
“I’m not so sure about that Kirigiri.” I replied with a smirk, “If Enoshima was right I’d say I have enough hope for all of us. We will make it and we won’t just fall into despair! Now, we just use the switches to pick Hope or despair, right? Well then, I say we get voting.” We all pressed our choices looking around I bit my lip, how would this turn out.  
“Oh...” Kirigiri began, “I...lost.” She began laughing, loudly and horribly, “I lost! That’s ok though! I can die now! Since a world without Naegi-Kun isn’t worth living in!”  
“Wait..you’re serious?” I asked, “You’re really going to kill yourself? All because you didn’t get a boy?”  
“Exactly!” Kirigiri laughed, pulling out the same button used to begin every execution, “Now then, it’s punishment time!” Without another word she pushed the button and the final execution began.

It began with Kirigiri sitting on a chair, clapping her hands at a rhythm. Every clap lead to another piece of equipment appearing, obscuring Kirigiri. When she appeared again, her mask was gone, showing a scarred face full of glee. It began and she ran around a baseball field, being pelted with hundreds of baseballs as she went, just like Maizono’s. She then appeared in a glass box and sang, poison pouring in and causing her to cough, like Kuwata’s simulated execution. She then appeared on the shelf, running and being injured by the Monobear soldiers and barely dodging the spike in the door, similar to Fujisaki’s death. She then was on the rainy pavement, cut and bit by the humanoid Monobears, similar to what could have happened to Yasuhiro. The scene changed yet again, Kirigiri sat in a classroom, not in a desk, no. She sat in a spaceship of sorts. Flashing a smile, the doors closed and she was sent into space only for it to crash down, creating a huge dust cloud. When the dust finally settled Kirigiri sat in another classroom. The classroom I once sat it, waiting for my death. She sat there with a smile, holding a Monobear, as the chair moved closer and closer to the end. She was finally under it and the conveyer belt stopped along with the crusher. She looked straight at me, pulling out a sort of remote, tossing it to me. As soon as I caught it the crusher fell, smashing Kirigiri into nothing more but a gigantic splatter of blood.

We all stood at the door, quiet, no one saying a word. This was it, this was the end. “So, I suppose we’re going to need to leave now. This is the end of the highschool of mutual killings.”  
“Wait, wait, wait!” Enoshima exclaimed, hopping on my back, “Gimme big sis Ai! She deserves to see this monumental moment too!”  
“Fine,” I sighed, pulling out the cellphone and handing it up to Enoshima. “Now then, I guess it’s time to go, no matter what happens...”  
“This is sooo depressing! We might never see each other after this!” Enoshima whined, “I want to be able to see you guys!”  
“Then we need to stay in contact!” Asahina exclaimed, “I’m sure we can do it you guys!”  
“Yeah, no stopping us now!” Hagakure added on, “I think I’ll look for injured people, maybe give ‘em free swimming lessons to help rehabilitation!”  
“That’s a great idea! No matter how hard it’ll be I’m going to open a donut shop! Everyone loves donuts!” Asahina added on, “Maybe with a free fortune every sale!”  
“I myself think I should start on my epic romance novel!” Yamada exclaimed, “A story of a middle class boy falling in love with and heir and staying together against the odds!”  
“Sounds like an alright plan!” Naegi exclaimed his face reddening, “I-I was planning on rebuilding my family’s legacy a-and I was hoping Togami-Kun would come with me...”  
“I think I could arrange that...” I replied, my face likely also becoming red, I leaned over to him, letting my lips meet his again, “Especially since we could do more of that.”  
“Well!” Enoshima exclaimed as I lifted the lid on the button, “I think I’ll be the third wheel to this lovely romance for a while!”  
“If you have to...” I replied with a small smile, “Either way, the rest of our lives...start now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end. No explaining what exactly happened after Togami said that but you'll get more information if I ever make a second story...I hope you guys enjoyed the trip as much as I did!


End file.
